Legends of the Past
by AngelMouse5
Summary: The Rangers bury their fallen and decide who else to bring from the past to help them...
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: They belong to some one else. I'm just playing. Please enjoy this idea that came to me a few weeks ago. I've been in two minds to post it, but after numerous re-writes I finally decided to. Plus the fact I've done the next couple of chapters already helps. Once again, I am Australian, we use a slightly different English dictionary, but rest assured this story is spell checked. Angel Mouse, June 2004._

**Legends of the Past: Prologue   
By Angel Mouse**

_In the distant future, about two thousand years after Time Force had policed the galaxy, after Empires had rose and fell, a Prophecy came into being. It stated that heroes from the past would come to the aide of the Universe of the Future, and that even though some may fall, peace would be secured for all time, for all beings in the known Universe. This Prophecy also stated that an era of darkness would come, and many worlds would fall under it's sway and only one would be able to lead the team of past heroes to victory against this ultimate evil. This one would be the last of his race and the Master Warrior would guide him in his choice of heroes. Together, they would then guide these heroes to victory and the ultimate freedom of the universe. _

Over time this Prophecy began to come true and after numerous planets fell to evil's forces, the last survivor of a once proud and noble race, came out of hiding and made his way to Phaedos, home of the Master Warrior and one whom he hoped could help him. It was a long and perilous journey, with many dangers and many beings trying to stop him reaching his destination. But eventually he made his destination and meet with the Master Warrior. 

Our tale begins with that historic meeting… 

The years had not changed Phaedos what so ever; it was still a lush, green beautiful planet. Zaron walked slowly down into the temple ruins. That was untouched as well over the ages. He had found the records of this place amongst the ruins of his planet. He knew of the Great Power that resided there and it's guardian. He was hoping that the guardian could provide him with the information he needed to help defeat the darkness. Suddenly, he felt a presence near by and he looked around. The only thing he could see was an animal, a bird he thought, watching him. He didn't move and suddenly the bird glowed and faster than he could blink a woman was standing there before him. She was a stunningly beautiful woman, yet he could tell that there was power barely contained behind those wise and old golden eyes.   
"State your business at the Temple of the Ninjetti. Who are you and what do you want here?" Zaron bowed low to the woman and when he straightened he gave a small smile.   
"My lady, I am Zaron, the last of the Eltarans. I have come seeking your assistance. I came across a prophecy that mentions you. It states that you may be able to help me in my quest to defeat the darkness that is encompassing the universe at the moment." The woman watched him a moment and then nodded.   
"I know of the Prophecy you speak of. I am Dulcea, Master Warrior. Welcome to Phaedos Zaron of Eltare. I am honoured to meet you." Dulcea bowed her head slightly and moved over to the centre of the temple floor.   
"Thank you. The Prophecy states that I will gather heroes to accept this duty, but I've looked all over the universe and cannot seem to find anyone worthy of such a responsibility! Can you help me please." Dulcea gave him a tiny smile as she moved over to the fire pit and waved her hand over it. Instantly, a large blaze began and she looked up at him.   
"Zaron, remember the Prophecy. Exactly what does it state?" Dulcea looked mildly amused and he frowned slightly, recalling what he had read.   
"It says something along the lines that the heroes of the past shall rise again. Am I mistaking its meaning?"   
"Perhaps. What do you think it means?"   
"That the universe needs Power Rangers again." Zaron's voice was firm, he was that strong in his belief.   
"That is correct. And so you have been looking for them, haven't you?"   
"Yes, but I have not come across a single being I feel is worthy. I found the records my ancestor Zordon had kept and read through all of them. He had stated what he judged worthy for someone to become a Power Ranger. I have been looking for beings that have those qualities." Dulcea looked at him, curiosity on her face.   
"And what qualities would they be Zaron?" Zaron frowned but answered her question. He had a feeling she was testing him, but he wasn't sure what about.   
"Honesty. Compassion. Strength. Honour. Intelligent. And above all have the ability to be able to cope with some of the worst situations imaginable."   
"And you have yet to locate someone that matches these qualities?"   
"Yes, I've looked every where." And here Dulcea gave him a mysterious smile.   
"Ah, but have you looked every when?"   
"Excuse me? What do you mean, every when?" Dulcea gestured for him to come and stand by her, near the fire.   
"Zaron, when Power Rangers were prevalent in the universe, in Zordon's time and afterwards, he had chosen some of the best warriors he could find. After his sacrifice, other young people found other sources of power and carried on the legacy of Power Rangers. But Zordon began the legacy by finding young people that embodied all those qualities and more, and they made him proud. They defeated evil after evil. They are the heroes that you are after Zaron. You need special rangers from the past Zaron. And I know exactly who you need." Zaron looked at her and she gestured to the fire. "Watch, and we shall see who you need." Zaron didn't know what to say, so just watched the fire. 

The fire showed a young man in blue, fighting not very well, with his friends fighting in and around him. It changed to show him bent over a computer console and then flashed to him working on various things - mostly strange objects and weapons. It then flashed to showing him fighting again, this time expertly and he was easily holding his own, while most of the same people as before fought around him.   
"This is the very first Blue Ranger from Earth, Billy Cranston. In the time frame you will be retrieving him from he was known as the Blue Wolf Ninjetti. A very powerful ranger of his time, but he didn't start out that way. With determination and persistence, he improved his fighting skills until he could hold his own, as you can see. He is also the longest serving original ranger from Earth. His intelligence is unequalled in the universe. His compassion, integrity and honesty, plus his great intelligence helped more than two worlds achieve a lasting peace and tranquillity. He will be a most valuable asset." Zaron nodded and spoke softly.   
"What records I could get of Zordon's, they spoke highly of this young man." Dulcea nodded and pointed to the fire again.   
"These next two Rangers are essential Zaron, without them, you will fail in your quest." The fire flared and they watched closely. 

The first scene they saw showed the two Rangers. They were fighting to protect some people against an obviously overwhelming attack by monsters and various types of foot soldiers. The next scene showed them fighting side by side, un-morphed on an alien desert planet in terrible conditions. They seemed to fight almost as one person they were that good together. Then he saw the two of them walking along a woodland path, laughing and smiling. And then suddenly they could hear them speak clearly.   
"We'll fight as a team, always."   
"Always and forever." The two obvious friends sealed the words with a handshake and he watched in amazement as once more, it showed the two of them fighting together. This time they were sneaking aboard some sort of ship, monsters and metallic soldiers all around them. Zaron turned to Dulcea; his expression amazed yet confused.   
"These two, they seem almost as one being. Who are they?" Dulcea gave a smile and pointed to the Red Ranger.   
"This is Andros, leader of the Astro Rangers. He is from KO35 and he is the one that led the Astro Rangers to defeat Dark Spectre and Astronema. He is also the one that had the terrible duty to carry out Zordon's last order, to destroy Zordon's energy tube to save the Universe. It was a large price to pay to free the Universe from an awful lot of evil, but he did it. The sign of a true and good leader is the ability to carry out the harshest of choices and make the right decision. He is a good and kind person. His sister had been kidnapped when they were younger and brain washed into being Astronema. He had to fight and kill her before he could free Zordon, I think that was the hardest thing he had to do. But Zordon's energy freed her from the evil that possessed her and gave her a second chance at life. She later on became a Power Ranger herself but more on that later. But Andros is the leader that you are after Zaron." Zaron listened to her words as he watched various scenes from Andros's life.   
"What a terrible choice he had to make, yet he made it."   
"Yes. And that is the sign of a true leader. A leader that puts the needs of the many over the needs or the wants of the one." Zaron just nodded, mulling over her words a few moments. He then looked over to her again, curious as to the other fighter and wanting to mull over her words some more. He had a feeling he knew who it was, but wanted it confirmed.   
"Who is that one that fights with him?" Dulcea could not help but smile. Even after all these millennia, Zhane still had that affect on people. 

"Zhane of KO35 is the Silver Ranger - the most powerful Power Ranger ever. And Andros's best friend." Zaron just looked at her in shock. The Silver Ranger was a legend that still talked about in some places even today. He was right about his guess, but he thought that the Silver Ranger was just a legend, made up, not actually real.   
"The Silver Ranger?" Dulcea smiled at him gently.   
"Yes, the Silver Ranger. Zhane swore to fight alongside Andros for ever, and he made the ultimate sacrifice for his friend." Dulcea gestured and the picture in the fire changed back to the first scene of the two of them fighting alongside one another. "During this attack, Andros was severely knocked down and was about to be killed. Zhane rushed in and took the blow meant for him and it almost killed him. Andros placed him in hypersleep for just over two years to save his life. When he emerged he faced several trials to regain his former powers and once he did, he fought alongside his friend once more. They are the most formidable duo ever to hold the Power. They fight as one, because they are one. They are closer than brothers are, they are best friends, and would do anything, including sacrificing their lives, for one another. Together, they are practically unbeatable." Zaron stared in amazement at the scenes before him. It showed the two rangers fighting side by side in all sorts of situations. And they always came out on top no matter how bad the odds. He looked at Dulcea and smiled at her.   
"Those two, they are perfect." Dulcea gave a tiny laugh and smiled gently at him.   
"Then those two we will bring here, once we have chosen the rest of the people you will need." Zaron looked at her and nodded.   
"Yes, I will need others. But how could anyone be even better than these two?"   
"Not better, but just as good. And been through just as much. Watch." Dulcea gestured again and this time it showed a young dark haired man-fighting bug like creatures. "Now, to the next Ranger you will need. I will warn you now, you won't have trouble recruiting him, but you will have trouble getting him to be a team player. He is a Lone Wolf and one of the most skilled fighters I have ever seen. He is even almost a match for myself." Zaron raised an eyebrow, impressed in spite of himself. Dulcea's prowess in battle and as a warrior was unmatched.   
"Sounds interesting. Who is he?" 

"He's someone who knows what it's like to be old and out of place, and also be used by evil." Dulcea waved her hands once more at the fire and a figure appeared dressed in a white uniform, fighting desperately to protect a woman standing behind him. The figure then changed to one of a monster that's fighting skills were excellent. "Over six thousand years ago on Earth, there was a place called Anamaria, where the Wild Zords flourished and prospered. Five Ancient Warriors protected Anamaria, the Wild Zords and their Guardian with all their might but it wasn't enough. Princess Shayla was the Guardian of the Wild Zords and a most gentle soul. An over whelming and devastating force attacked them, taking them by surprise. There was a fierce battle and her Protector placed the Princess in a deep sleep for over three thousand years. To defeat the enemy, Merrick, her Protector and your Ranger, donned a cursed mask that enabled him to defeat the enemy, but at the same time, turned him evil. He knew that it would be the price for defeating the Orgs, but he was prepared to pay it. He would do anything to protect the Princess and the Anamarian. He was imprisoned for over three thousand years as that evil monster - his compatriots; the Ancient Warriors having no choice as he attacked them; and when he was released and awoke, it was the Wild Force Rangers that broke the spell and brought Merrick back to being human again. Merrick became the Luna Wolf Ranger, and one of the most skilled fighters against evil." Zaron watched in amazement as Merrick fought over whelming odds time and time again. He watched as Merrick protected the Princess and their interaction, also their attraction with one another. He watched as Merrick even fought the monster he had been in one final, overwhelming battle. "Merrick resumed his duties as the Princess's Protector and also fought along side the Wild Force Rangers. But he never really felt a part of the team, or understood how to be a team member, as he felt out of place with the time he found himself in. If it hadn't been for the Princess Shayla, he would have not fought along side them. But besides being her protector the two of them were also deeply in love, which was forbidden by their positions." Dulcea gave a sad smile. "They were perfect for each other really, destined to be together. And, I must say in passing, that after many years apart, they did manage to finally forget their positions and be together." Zaron smiled, watching the images of the two of them together.   
"They look happy, in the end."   
"And they were. Shayla returned the Anamarian to the Earth after they confirmed there was no more evil that would confront them and began a normal life with Merrick. They were very happy together." Zaron nodded, watching the fire for a few moments. It began to go over the images of the people had seen so far. The four rangers were shown in all sorts of situations and Zaron found himself watching them, studying the way they fought, interacted and even relaxed. He found himself fascinated by each and every one of them and suddenly he was extremely eager to meet each and every one of them. He turned to Dulcea, his expression eager. But then he stopped himself.   
"Just exactly how are these four young men going to able to defeat everything that's going on out there." Dulcea just smiled gently at him.   
"Those young men between them have defeated more evil than what's facing you at the moment. Trust in them. And now, there are two more Rangers you must meet. The first is Andros's sister, she will make up the fifth member of your team." He looked at her, confused.   
"A fifth member? A woman?" Dulcea just looked at him and he blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. And why would it be Andros's sister? What's so special about her?" Dulcea just grinned at him and gestured to the fire again. 

"Karone is someone that everyone who has been evil and knows the working of evil intimately."   
"What do you mean?"   
"Just watch." Zaron focussed on the fire, curious to see what he would see. The fire flared and showed a nice, normal family scene. A brother and sister were playing with a ball in a park.   
"Karone was kidnapped from KO35 when she was just three years old." The fire showed Karone being taken and then her brother yelling for her, searching for her. "Andros spent the next twelve years looking for her non-stop. Karone was brainwashed and believed that the Power Rangers had murdered her parents. They turned her into Astronema, Princess of Evil. Under that guise she attacked many worlds and tried to kill the Astro Rangers. But it was thanks to Zhane and Andros broke through the conditioning and Karone remembered who she was. Unfortunately, she was captured again and this time the brainwashing was implanted directly into her brain." Images were shown of where Andros and Zhane tried to rescue her, but were unsuccessful. "When Zordon made his sacrifice, Karone was given a second chance at life and spent that time wisely. When Kendrix Morgan, the Pink Galaxy Ranger, was killed, Karone placed herself in great danger to retrieve Kendrix's Galaxy sabre, and Kendrix's spirit choose Karone to take her place as the Pink Galaxy Ranger. During her time as the Galaxy Ranger, Karone time and time again proved to herself and to others that she was no longer evil. She was finally allowed to be the person she was meant to be. When Kendrix returned to them she went back to KO35 where she and Zhane lived happily together for many years along with Andros and Ashley, the yellow Galaxy Ranger." The images changed to show the four of them happy together over the years. Finally the fire died down and Dulcea looked at him. Zaron was silent a few minutes, absorbing everything he had seen. After a while he looked up and gave a tiny smile.   
"I believe that they have been through a lot, and seen a lot more. They will be able to help me." Dulcea smiled.   
"Plus, you have the added advantage of having Merrick and Karone both having experience evil, and they know how evil thinks and works. They may not want to tap into that experience, but it will be needed."   
"I understand. Now, who is the last Ranger that you are talking about?" Dulcea smiled and gestured to the fire. This time the images showed a young man fighting along side with four other male rangers and a female ranger. They were dressed in ninja uniforms and fighting in a secluded woodland area. It then changed to show him sitting in front of a computer, working hard. Then piloting a Zord and fighting alongside his friends. 

"Cameron Wantabe is the Green Samurai Ranger. Along with his fellow Rangers - the Wind and Thunder Ninja Rangers, he fought against his evil uncle who was intent on destroying the Universe. He and Billy have much in common. They both lost their mothers at a young age and are both extremely intelligent. Without either of them, their respective teams would have lost their battles against evil. Cameron is also a very skilled fighter, being both trained in Ninja and Samurai fighting styles. He is very skilled but is similar to Merrick and Billy come to think of it, as being a bit of a loner. But he will understand more than the others on the value of team work." Zaron nodded, sighing as the enormity of the task ahead of him began to sink in. he managed a tiny smile and looked up at Dulcea.   
"Now, how do we get them here, to this time?" Dulcea just smiled gently at him and gestured to the darkened sky.   
"We will be able to do so in the morning, using the Great Power." Dulcea's expression became serious. "What we will be attempting will be extremely dangerous, and we can only do it during daylight hours. It will require a lot of energy from both of us tomorrow; and showing you these Rangers from the past has been very tiring to myself. So, I suggest we both take some rest." Zaron nodded and followed Dulcea to a cave where she lived when she wasn't out and about on the planet. Zaron soon settled down on some furs and was quickly asleep. Dulcea sat at the mouth of the cave and sighed, looking out at the monolith where the Great Power resided. This would not be easy. On any of them. 

Tbc. 


	2. Billy, Merrick and Cam

_Disclaimer: Once more, not mine. Here's Chapter one for you, please, read and review. A.M. June 2004._

**Legends of the Past - Billy, Merrick and Cam   
By Angel Mouse**

The morning sunshine and sounds of animals greeting the new day finally awoke Zaron. Pushing back the furs he had been sleeping under, he made his way out side Dulcea's cave and glanced around, smiling at how beautiful the morning was. He walked over to where Dulcea was sitting on a rock, a wooden bowl in her hand.   
"Good morning Dulcea." Dulcea smiled warmly at him and handed him the bowl.   
"Good morning Zaron, you are rested I trust?"   
"Yes, thank you." Zaron took the bowl and it was filled with fruits, nuts and berries. He began to absently eat as he sat down next to her and looked out over the jungle. It was a beautiful site in the early morning sun, fresh and new, filled with the promise of another glorious day. They sat there, eating and drinking the water Dulcea had gotten for them earlier. After about half an hour, Zaron finished eating and sighed, leaning back, breathing in the fresh, crisp air and just generally enjoying the morning. Dulcea gave a tiny smile as she put away the bowls and cups they had been using and came out of the cave, a small leather pouch in her hand.   
"Well Zaron, are you ready to begin assembling your Rangers? Hopefully, we will be able to gather two or three of them today." Zaron pushed himself off the rock he had been leaning against and came over to her side near the fire pit.   
"Why only that few? Can't we all get them at once?" Dulcea smiled as she took her staff and began to trace some symbols into the dirt surrounding the fire pit.   
"Do not disturb the symbols. We can only get a few at a time Zaron because the energy required to create the temporal portal that we will be using is enormous, and will require a lot of energy from the both of us to control it. If possible, we will try and create three portals today. If not, we can do the rest tomorrow. Now, all of the rangers bar one know me or know off me, so I will do the talking through the portal and explain the situation to the Rangers, if that is okay with you?" Zaron nodded.   
"Yes, somehow a voice from a strange portal saying they are from the future won't go down too well I don't think." Dulcea gave a tiny laugh as she finished drawing the symbols in the ground. She then proceeded to remove some powder from the leather pouch and sprinkle it in some of the various symbols. After a moment she was done and looked up at him.   
"Your more like Zordon than you know Zaron. He could always surprise me with his understated sense of humour. Now, join your hand with mine and concentrate on the past. I will do the rest. Now, this will not be easy, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Zaron nodded as he took her hand.   
"Yes, it's the only way to save the universe from an eternity of darkness." Dulcea smiled gently and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she did.   
"Alright then, let's begin." 

Angel Grove Park, 1996 

Adam and Billy were walking through the park, discussing their plans for the forthcoming weekend. They had decided to go camping with the others and were debating what to take with them. These two young men were the objects of many an admiring stare as they walked along, talking softly. The first one was dressed in black t-shirt and jeans, which went well with his dark hair and good looks. The second young man was dressed in blue jeans and a white and blue stripped t-shirt. His blonde hair reflecting the sunlight off his glasses as he continued a discussion they had been having.   
"So, we can take my car up to car park at the base of Mt Gordon and hike from there to the camping area?"   
"Sounds good Billy. How long do you think it'd take us to walk to the camping area?" Billy thought a moment and then grinned.   
"Well, if we leave the heavy work to Rocky and Tommy, since they'll be turning up late, I reckon shouldn't take us more than a couple of hours." Adam laughed heartily and clapped Billy on the back.   
"That's just mean. Funny though."   
"I know." Billy's face was straight and that caused Adam to laugh harder. Billy had a quiet, understated dry sense of humour that he rarely showed to any one. Adam was glad that Billy felt comfortable enough in his presence now to show the real him. When they had first joined the team and began to know the others, he was amazed to discover what such a kind and sensitive soul the blue ranger had. They were much alike and after awhile had discovered they had a lot in common. Billy on the other hand, was pleased to have made a friend that shared common interests with him and that he could spend time with and be himself. They had rounded the path and were walking towards the pond when suddenly there was a flash of light and a swirling pool of grey and white cloud appeared in front of them. Reacting instinctively, they glanced at each other and making sure they weren't seen called out as one.   
"Ninjetti!" They were in their ninjetti uniforms and began to look around frantically for an attack. After a few seconds one wasn't forth coming but suddenly they heard a voice.   
_"Billy, this is Dulcea. Please, I need you to trust me now and step through the portal. We need your help in the distant future."_ Billy pushed the hood of his ninjetti uniform down and frowned, it was Dulcea's voice. He looked at Adam who just shrugged.   
"How do I know this is really Dulcea?" Soft laughter greeted his words.   
_"Trust your instincts my young wolf."_ Just then their communicators beeped and Billy raised his and spoke softly; his eye's not leaving the portal.   
"This is Billy."   
"Billy, our sensors are showing a temporal portal in your location. Are you alright?" Billy smiled gently and Adam grinned.   
"Yes, we're fine Zordon. We're hearing Dulcea's voice and she's asking me to step through the portal, she's saying she's calling for me from the future."   
"Our sensor's do show that the portal is originated from Phaedos, and if Dulcea is saying she needs your help in some future time, then you must go." Adam stepped forward and spoke into the communicator.   
"Zordon, can we both go?"   
_"I'm afraid my young frog prince it is Billy's presence that I urgently need. He will only be gone five minutes of your time. I give you my word on that. Please, step though, it is hard to keep this portal open."_ Billy took a deep breath and smiled at Adam.   
"Thanks for the offer Adam, I'll be fine. Wait here for me okay?"   
"Sure." Billy nodded and raised his communicator again.   
"Okay Zordon, I'm going. I'll be back soon."   
"We'll be watching. May the Power protect you." Billy closed the channel and smiled warmly at Adam, clasping hands with him.   
"I'll be back soon."   
"Watch yourself." Billy grinned.   
"Always." And with that, he took a running leap through the vortex. 

Phaedos, present day 

The vortex seemed to solidify a moment and then a figure in blue came flying out. Billy landed somewhat less than gracefully on the ground near Dulcea and Zaron. Dulcea smiled and let Zaron's hand go as the vortex dissipated. She walked over and helped Billy to stand up, taking in his appearance. He hadn't changed one bit, but then again, she hadn't expected him to as for him, and only a few months had passed. He grinned widely as he saw her.   
"Dulcea, nice to see you again."   
"And you Billy. Billy, this is Zaron, an Eltaran who has come for my assistance in gathering Rangers from the past together. You are the first one we have brought forward." Billy nodded to the Eltaran, not really surprised to see one in the flesh and blood so to speak.   
"Nice to meet you." Billy looked at Dulcea. "Just how far in the future am I?" Dulcea smiled slightly.   
"Now you know I'm not going to tell you specifically. Let's just say quite a few thousand years shall we?" Billy swallowed and then smiled ruefully.   
"Remind me not to ask you about your age then okay?" Dulcea laughed gently.   
"As if you would. Now, please wait here, we have to get the next couple of Rangers we will require. It is a hard and dangerous task, opening these portals at different times in the past. When they come through the portal, it will help having you already here." Billy nodded and stepped back.   
"I'm not going anywhere for a while." Dulcea smiled, glad that he was here. Having Billy here, who had dealt with her before and was also a legend in his own right, would help them no end with the other Rangers. Dulcea and Zaron linked hands again and a portal began to form. 

Turtle Cove, 2002 

The sounds of the song faded on the wind and the Deer Zord nodded its head in thanks and moved away. Merrick lowered the flute from his lips and smiled at the woman whose back was to him. When he was being totally honest with himself, Merrick knew that it wasn't just for the Deer Zord that he was here. The woman who stood in front of him, singing with such a lovely voice, had a hold on his heart that time, distance and Org's couldn't break. Suddenly she spoke as she turned, catching the warm smile on his face.   
"You're doing it again Merrick." The corner of his mouth turned up slightly and his eyes held warmth that was reserved only for her.   
"Doing what Princess?" Shayla smiled and without thinking, reached out and took his free hand in both of hers.   
"Giving me your special smile. The one I know is only for me." Shayla reached up with one hand and gently placed it against his cheek, knowing that he was allowing this close contact for a change. Normally, he would pull away, duty and his sworn oath to protect her usually coming to the fore. But for some reason today, he wasn't. Merrick leaned his face gently against her warm hand, needing this contact with her today.   
"You are plenty of reason to smile Princess. My only reason in fact. I just wish sometimes, sometimes, things could be different." Shayla nodded, understanding where he was going.   
"I know. I wish it to. I wish we could forget our positions, our oaths, our duties and just follow our hearts." They stood there for a few moments, staring into each other's eyes. Merrick opened his mouth to speak when suddenly behind Shayla a grey, swirling mass of cloud appeared. He immediately grabbed Shayla, pushing her behind him.   
"What's that?" Shayla looked at it, studying it a moment and then she just instinctively knew it meant them no harm. And then the grey mass spoke.   
_"Princess Shayla, Merrick, please, do not be alarmed. I am Master Warrior Dulcea, from the planet Phaedos. We need Merricks help in the distant future. He, along with some fellow Rangers, are urgently required to fight the greatest of evils."_ Merrick frowned, still not moving from in front of the Princess.   
"How do I know that this isn't some Org trick?"   
_"The Princess knows this is no trick, don't you child?_" Shayla nodded.   
"She's right Merrick, it's no trick. I can tell. It's taking a great power and strength to open this portal, and it feels that it is safe. If they need your help, you must go." Merrick turned and looked at her.   
"But I can't leave you. It's my sworn duty to protect you."  
_ "Merrick, in your time, you will only be gone no more than five minutes. At this end of the portal, we are even many more thousands of years into the future, please, you must make your decision and hurry. We can't keep this portal open much longer._" Merrick looked at Shayla and she smiled at him. Reaching up she put her hand gently against his cheek.   
"My stern and loving protector. I will be fine for five minutes. Go with her, I'll be waiting here for when you return." Merrick studied her for a moment and then nodded. With surprising gentleness he handed her his flute.   
"Please, hold this until I return." Shayla clasped her hands around the flute and smiled, stepping back.   
"I'll be here." Nodding, Merrick turned and leaped through the vortex. 

Phaedos, present day 

The figure came flying through, landing squarely on his feet. He looked up at saw a pair of booted blue feet and a hand in front of him to help him up. He took it and got to his feet. He stared into the blue eyes behind the glasses of the man that helped him stand. He was dressed in some sort of uniform with the emblem of a wolf on his chest. He smiled and spoke first, having not released Merrick's hand just yet.   
"Hi. I'm Billy Cranston, Blue Wolf Ninjetti Ranger. Welcome to heaven's knows how far into the future and to Phaedos." Merrick returned the handshake and nodded.   
"Merrick. Luna Wolf Wild Force Ranger." Billy let go of his hand and pointed to just behind and one side of them both.   
"That's Dulcea, Master Warrior of Phaedos and Zaron, an Eltaran who's gathering all of us here. Can I ask, what year did they pluck you from?" Merrick frowned a moment, studying the two beings who where still concentrating on the portal.   
"Um, I think Cole said it was 2002." Billy gave a low whistle.   
"I'm from 1996. They really must be getting us from all over the place. I wonder who's going to come through next." Merrick looked at him sharply.   
"What do you mean?"   
"Dulcea said they were gathering all different Rangers from the past to bring here. It'll be strange to see Rangers from what will be the future for me. It makes me wonder how I'll have lost my powers and how these guys got theirs." Merrick just nodded, moving and standing next to the younger man. With a muffled sigh he glanced at Billy and then gave a tiny smile when the other Ranger noticed it.   
"It feels weird to have another Wolf Ranger around." Billy grinned suddenly.   
"Tell me about it." 

Blue Bay Harbour, 2003 

Training was over for the day, all repair work had been carried out on the Zords and Cyber Cam was monitoring for Lothor's attacks. The Wind Rangers had gone home for the day and the two Thunder Rangers were outside getting ready to take their bikes to the track in the morning. His father having suggested that some fresh air might be good for him, Cam found himself outside sitting on a rock near the hidden door, absently watching the Thunders load the bikes onto the trailer, ready for Tori to drive them to the track in the morning. He was thinking hard about the recent upheavals in his life - becoming a ranger, meeting his mother and so forth when he felt rather than saw two people standing over him. He glanced up to find the Thunder brothers watching him, identical smiles on their faces.   
"It's sad isn't it bro?" Blake's voice was anything but.   
"And what would that be little brother?" Hunter's tone had the same superior, big brother so I know what's best tone he always employed when he was about to get Cam to do something he normally wouldn't - like relax for five minutes. Cam sighed and raised his eyebrow.   
"Why do I get the feeling that I'm about to be hi-jacked for something or other." The two Thunder Rangers just grinned and as one, reached out and hauled Cam to his feet.   
"Because you are. The last few days have been pretty trying on you, you need to relax and get used to the idea of being a Ranger. So, you get the patented Bradley brother's cure for major life upheavals." The two Thunder brothers began walking him towards the exit of the hidden Ninja grounds, neither of them letting him go of him.   
"And dare I ask what that would be?" Hunter grinned at him and Cam found himself suddenly inexplicably glad that the two Thunders cared enough to make an effort.   
"Pizza, a movie and lots of ice cream." Blake opened his mouth to say something when suddenly a vortex of grey swirling clouds opened in front of them. The two Ninja's and one Samurai took up fighting positions, the black leather of their uniforms reflecting back the light from the vortex. Suddenly their morphers beeped and Cam raised his, his eyes never leaving the swirling in front of them.   
"Go for Cam."   
"Cam, dude, that's a temporal vortex leading off planet to a place called Phaedos. It's in the data banks as being a Ranger friendly planet." Cam was suddenly glad he'd investigated more the history of the Power Rangers on Earth, mainly to get idea's for Zords but also to stop Dustin from hassling him about this and that.   
"Right, do we know what it wants?"   
_"Cameron, I am Dulcea, Master Warrior of Phaedos. I have opened this vortex from the distant future. We need your help in a mission of vital importance. I can promise you that in your time, no more than five minutes will have passed when we return you._" Cam frowned and Hunter copied the expression.   
"No way is Cam going through that alone!"   
_"Do not worry Thunder Ranger, two other Power Rangers await him already, and more will be joining him. He will not be alone_." Cam smiled slightly at Hunter's words and the thought behind them.   
"It's okay Hunter. Cyber Cam, tell Dad I'll be back."   
"Good luck dude." The morpher turned silent and Cam glanced at the Bradley brothers.   
"Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Wait for me here? That pizza sounds good." Hunter grinned slightly at him and stepped back, Blake did as well.   
"Be careful bro." Cam nodded and taking a deep breath leaped through the portal. 

Phaedos, present day. 

The portal solidified a moment and then a figure came flying out. The portal closed and Dulcea and Zaron both staggered back, leaning against the nearby rocks, breathing heavily. Billy and Merrick both moved forward and helped the new comer to his feet. He was in a black Ninja type uniform with green stripes. Billy smiled and held out his hand.   
"Billy Cranston, blue wolf Ninjetti Ranger, circa 1996." Cam shook it absently and glanced at the other man. Merrick held out his hand but didn't smile.   
"Merrick. Luna Wolf Wild Force Ranger, 2002." Cam swallowed and sighed, shaking his hand as well and then straightening his glasses.   
"Cameron Wantabe, Green Samurai Ranger, circa 2003." Billy nodded and smiled, gesturing behind him and Cam turned to see who was there.   
"That's Dulcea, Master Warrior of Phaedos and Zaron of Eltare. He's the one that's asked Dulcea to help gather us together." Dulcea had managed to regain control of her breathing and pushed herself up and walked over.   
"Welcome Merrick and Cameron. Tomorrow, when I have regained some of my strength, we will gather the three other Rangers that are needed for the Prophecy to be fulfilled." Almost as one, Billy and Cam spoke.   
"What prophecy?" Dulcea smiled and gestured at Zaron.   
"We will fill you all in tomorrow. Now, I have to rest, as gathering you all has been difficult and tiring. Billy, you have been here before, you know where everything is located. Gather food and water for yourself. Again, welcome." Dulcea moved away and helping Zaron to his feet made their way to the cave where she lived. The two other rangers looked at Billy who just smiled and pushed his sleeves up.   
"Come on guys, we're going to need a place to eat and sleep. Last time I was here we made ourselves comfortable in a nearby cave. It'll need cleaning out and then food would be good. Hope you guys don't mind caves?" Billy began to walk towards the exit of the temple and the two other rangers followed him. Cam answered first.   
"Nope, I don't mind. And please, call me Cam." Merrick brought up the rear and spoke softly.   
"Caves kind of remind me of home, so I don't mind either." Billy smiled.   
"Great. Come on, lots of work to do." 

Tbc… 


	3. Andros, Zhane, Karone and ?

_Disclaimer: Once again, not mine. Now, please, if my take on Cam is slightly off please bare in mind I've only seen a few of PRNS so I hope I've gotten it right. Please, read and review. A.M June 2004._

**Legends of the Past - Andros, Zhane, Karone and ?   
By Angel Mouse**

Phaedos, present day. 

The rest of the day was spent quietly and busy for the three rangers already gathered. They had made the cave livable again, making sure there was room for the arrivals expected the next day. They had then gone out for food and water, gathering quite a large amount for the three of them, mindful that being rangers they were always hungry and needed lots of energy for their enhanced metabolisms. Cam and Billy had quickly discovered that they had similar levels of intelligence and experience and where soon chatting merrily about zord and weapon design. Cam had found that Billy had quite a lot of good ideas that he could incorporate in future designs for his weapons. In Cam, Billy had found another ranger of the same intelligence level as him and for once he didn't feel he had to hide his intelligence from the other rangers. Merrick kept watch, not saying a lot but skirting on the edge of where they were sitting, gathering wood for the fire and making sure it was going well. Billy had pointed out some leaves that brewed an adequate tea like drink, sweet and actually full of nutrients. So Merrick had gathered some of the leaves from it as it he was the tallest of them and the tree was fairly high. Dropping a load of wood, Merrick crouched down the fire and taking out a wooden spoon Billy had found amongst the things they had left here last time they were here, he stirred the tea.   
"I think this is ready." Billy looked up from where he and Cam had been discussing weapon design and sketching designs into the ground. He smiled and they stood up, dusting themselves off and coming over to the fire. Billy sat down next to Merrick and smiled, smelling the tea.   
"Ah that smells about right." Merrick poured some in a mug for him and Billy sipped it after blowing on it to cool it down. He smiled.   
"Perfect. You're not a bad cook Merrick." Merrick nodded, handing a mug to Cam and taking one for himself.   
"I have to be. I prefer being alone most of the time." Both Cam and Billy smiled at this, exchanging a familiar grin. Cam leaned forward slightly, his hands around his mug.   
"I know about that. When my Mum died it was just the two of us. He runs a Ninja academy yet wouldn't let me train as a Ninja. Guess that was a good idea since I ended up being a Samurai. But I always felt an outcast. The lone non-ninja living in a school surrounded by them." Billy nodded and sipped his tea.   
"For me it's was the same. When my Mum died, my Dad withdrew from me and I was bullied an awful lot. I felt so much of an outcast it wasn't until Jason and the others befriended me that I truly began to feel accepted. But even now, I still don't really feel apart of the team." Cam nodded.   
"I know. I mean, I've only had my powers a few days, and even though I get more respect from the others, I'm only getting it because I'm a ranger you know?" Billy nodded.   
"When the others began to teach me to fight, it was only then I began to gain respect from them." Merrick sighed and leaned back slightly.   
"For me, it was the respect was given because I was the Princess's protector. Chosen from the elite warrior's that protected Anamaria. I didn't realise how lonely a position it would become. But there were compensations." Merrick's eyes twinkled slightly and the corner of his mouth turned up just a little. Billy grinned suddenly.   
"Oh yeah, especially when you're a ranger. Seeing your friends, especially the girls, in all that tight spandex." The three male rangers glanced at one another a moment and then they all shared a soft laugh, even Merrick. Merrick raised his glass to the others.   
"Here's to those that were before us, after us and all of us in between." Cam and Billy raised their mugs as well.   
"To the Rangers."   
"The Rangers." The three male rangers then sat there for the rest of the evening, talking softly about their experiences until the fire burned low and they retired for the evening. 

Dulcea and Zaron emerged the next morning to find a fire already going, tea brewing and breakfast of fruits and berries waiting for them. The three male rangers had been busy as none of them liked sleeping in late and had all be up at the crack of dawn. Cam to meditate, Billy to practice the latest kata he was learning and Merrick as it was an ingrained habit from where he and the Princess sang to the Deer Zord each morning. Dulcea smiled as Billy greeted them both with a mug of tea that he had brewed fresh.   
"Good morning, I hope you rested well Dulcea." Dulcea nodded as she took the mug from his hands.   
"Yes I did thank you Billy. And thank you for the tea, it's my favourite." He smiled at her and turned to Zaron.   
"And you Zaron, how are you today?"   
"Well thank you Billy." Zaron hadn't spoken much; knowing that anything he could say about these people and the past he knew could upset the future they were going to be living in. They joined the three rangers around the fire, eating a quiet breakfast. Finally Dulcea stood and nodded to the three rangers.   
"We will be getting the other three rangers we require this morning and then this afternoon we will explain to you what is happening and why we have brought you all here." The three of them nodded and stepped back out of the way. Dulcea began to draw the symbols in the ground again, sprinkling the powder on them once more. Taking Zaron's hand she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. 

KO35, 2001 

Trakeena had been defeated and the rangers were settling down to their new home. Karone had called for someone from KO35 to come and bring her home, so Zhane had volunteered to go and get her and she had returned home to KO35 a hero. Andros, Ashley and Zhane had moved back to KO35 when Karone had left to help the Galaxy Rangers. They were helping with the rebuilding and setting up an embassy between the two worlds. It had been a natural progression for Andros and Ashley to become the official ambassadors between the two worlds. The four of them had managed to get a day free of official engagements and take a picnic to a quiet mountainous area of KO35 that neither girl had see before. After enjoying a lovely lunch they lay back on the blanket. Ashley's head quite happily in Andros's lap as they lay lengthwise along the blanket. Karone was leaning against the tree they had picnicked under with Zhane's head in her lap. She was absently stroking his hair, enjoying the feeling of being with him again. She had missed him greatly while being away with the Galaxy Rangers and had come to realise that she loved him dearly. She closed her eyes, smiling slightly at the sight of her brother and his wife asleep on the ground next to them and then suddenly opened them as they felt a gust of chilly wind approach. She couldn't believe her eyes and quickly spoke.   
"Andros! Zhane! Ashley! Wake up!" The three sleeping other rangers quickly opened their eyes and they were soon on their feet. In front of them was swirling vortex and they stared at it with concern on their faces.   
"What is it? Where's it coming from?" Ashley voiced the questions on everyone's mind and Karone stepped slightly forward, frowning.   
"It's magical, what ever it is."   
_"Rangers, this is Dulcea. We need your help in the distant future. Andros, yourself, Zhane and Karone are required urgently."_ Andros exchanged a glance with Zhane, who nodded in agreement. Where Andros went, Zhane would go. Ashley stepped forward, her expression severe.   
"Andros isn't going anywhere without me. I don't care if I'm wanted or not, you're not going with out me. An extra ranger is always helpful." Andros frowned slightly and opened his mouth to say something but Karone stopped him.   
"Let her come Andros. Otherwise I'll be the only girl there and I'll get lonely while you two are trying to protect us." Zhane glanced at Andros, his eyes full of mirth but his expression neutral.   
"It doesn't bother me, if that's what you're wondering."   
_"Rangers, please, hurry through the portal. You will only be gone five minutes in your time. But we can not keep this vortex open much longer. Come if you are coming!"_ Andros took a deep breath and took Ashley's hand.   
"Alright, let's go." Smiling at his wife, the two of them jumped through the portal, followed closely by Zhane and Karone, whose hands were joined as well. Moments later, the secluded spot was quiet again. 

Phaedos, present day. 

The vortex coalesced and suddenly four figures ended up sprawled on the ground. The vortex closed and Dulcea and Zaron released each other's hands. They sat down, trying to regain their breaths and steady their racing hearts. It was more tiring to bring more than one person through at once. The three male rangers stepped forward to help the new comers stand. Billy helped Zhane and Karone to their feet while Cam helped Andros and Merrick Ashley. Billy smiled at them all.   
"Welcome to Phaedos. Introductions all around I think." Andros glanced over at him and grinned slightly.   
"It's alright Will, I know you." Billy frowned.   
"How? I've never meet you." Andros frowned now and Billy continued. "Dulcea has gathered us from different time periods, so perhaps you know me from then." Andros nodded.   
"That must be it." Zhane grinned.   
"Okay, so we established you know him in the future. But I'd still like to know who I'm dealing with." Billy grinned, immediately liking this guy.   
"I'm Billy Cranston. Blue Wolf Ninjetti Ranger from 1996." Cam stepped forward, a slight smile on his face.   
"I'm Cam Watanabe. Green Samurai Ranger from 2003." Merrick had stepped back, his arms folded and looking very imposing.   
"Merrick. Luna Wolf Wild Force Ranger from 2002." Andros nodded in greeting at them all. He gestured to Zhane.   
"This is Zhane of KO35, the Silver Ranger. My sister, Karone, the Galaxy Pink Ranger. This is my wife Ashley Hammond of Earth, the Yellow Astro Ranger and I'm Andros, the Red Astro Ranger and we're from 2001." Billy grinned slightly.   
"I'm feeling very out of place here. I'm the only one that hasn't been a recent ranger. But Dulcea won't tell me what year we are in." Cam nodded.   
"I've had some experience with time travel, trust me, it's a good thing we don't know what year exactly we are in." Merrick gave a soft laugh.   
"After three thousand years trapped in a tomb and then waking up, what's another few thousand years." They looked at him with renewed respect and then Dulcea and Zaron approaching took their attention. Andros and Zhane smiled, bowing low in respect to her.   
"Dulcea, it's good to see you again."   
"And you Andros, Zhane. I am pleased you were able to come. But I see you brought one extra?" Dulcea was smiling, so Andros took that to mean she didn't mind too much.   
"Dulcea, this is Ashley of Earth, the yellow Astro ranger and my wife. She wouldn't let me leave without her." Ashley smiled warmly at Dulcea and grinned.   
"As if he'd get rid of me that easily." Dulcea laughed.   
"This is Zaron of Eltare, he requested that I help gather you together to fulfil a prophecy concerning a great evil that is facing the universe at the moment. Please, make yourselves comfortable and we'll explain everything." 

Tbc. 


	4. Prophecy

_Disclaimer: See chapter one. Thanks go to Hagar for suggesting the name for the enemy the Rangers are facing. This is a reasonably short and sweet chapter, but expect them to get longer. And prepare for some major angst in the next chapter. Enjoy. Angel Mouse, June 2004._

**Legends of the Past - Prophecy   
By Angel Mouse**

Phaedos 

The seven rangers sat around the fire that was crackling away merrily. A small stand had been set up where Merrick had brewed the tea they were all now drinking and was off to one side. While they had waited for Dulcea and Zaron to recover from the effort to bring them to Phaedos, the Rangers had chatted a little bit and discussed each other's strengths and specialties. It was quickly apparent that all of them were happy to have Andros, as the lone Red Ranger, to be their leader while on this mission. They all became silent and sat down, watching avidly as they the two elders approached them. Dulcea ended up standing behind Zaron, who had sat down in front of the rangers, looking around at each and everyone of them, studying them a moment. Dulcea spoke softly, her voice carrying over the deserted Ninjetti Temple, but they all listened with avid attention to what she had to say.   
"Thousand of years ago, you few were responsible were defending your planets, your homes, the universe in some cases, against evil incarnate. As have all the Power Rangers that have come after you have. But about a thousand years ago, Power Rangers no longer became needed. The universe was peaceful, safe, and tranquil. There was no need any more for the legendary protectors that the Power Rangers had become. So, the Power in all it's various forms and types was retired. Power Rangers became myth and legends and soon fled from all knowledge." Zaron took up the narrative now. 

"About three hundred years ago, darkness began to creep back into the universe. We don't know much about them except that they go by the name of Shackra. Apparently, that's their leader's name, their planet's name, everything is called Shackra." Zaron swallowed and continued. "Eventually, they wiped out numerous races and planets that were the centre of goodness, including Eltare. I am the last of my people; we fought against it but to no avail. And then in the ruins of our most ancient library, I found some of Zordon's old records and a copy of a partial extract of an Ancient Prophecy. It said that the heroes of the past would re-emerge with the help of the Master Warrior and that they would defeat the darkness. Phaedos is the only planet in the universe unaffected by the Darkness, as the presence of Dulcea and the Great Power protect it. Unfortunately I can't tell you what else it says, as I was only able to salvage that much of it. And so I began a long journey from Eltare to here, and now, here you are." Dulcea then took the narrative again, her voice strong but soft.   
"Even though I am unable to leave Phaedos, I am not unawares of the universe's plight. As Billy knows, for Ninjetti, nothing is impossible. I was made aware of the Prophecy that speaks of bringing you Rangers to here about a hundred or so years ago and have been preparing for this ever since. But like Zaron, I do not know the extent of the Prophecy as the person who informed me of its existence was unable to tell me more than that you would be appearing here. And that you would be facing an evil that would be hard to defeat but it that you would prevail in the end." Dulcea gifted them all with a smile. "And trust me when I say, it is nothing that I do not think you can not handle. We have faith in you." 

Silence stretched out for a few minutes and then Billy, who leaned forward slightly from where he was sitting next to Merrick broke it.   
"So, just exactly what do you want us to do Zaron?" Zaron gave a frustrated sigh and ran his hands over his baldhead.   
"That's just it Billy, I'm not sure what to do. We need to defeat this evil but I have no idea where to start." The assembled rangers exchanged concerned glances and then Zhane suddenly grinned, holding Andros's gaze, his eyes full of shared memories.   
"This sounds right up your alley Andros." Andros snorted softly and the two long time rangers shared a wry smile.   
"Unfortunately it does." Andros turned to Zaron.   
"Zaron, what sort of assets do you have?"   
"Assets Andros? What do you mean?" Zaron sounded confused.   
"Weapons. Zords, bases, supplies, allies that sort of thing. Do you have any of that?" Zaron sighed and shook his head.   
"The sum total of my allies are sitting in front of me and standing behind me. Supplies are non-existent. Bases, I assume we can use Phaedos. As for weapons and zords, I have none of those things." This caused all of the rangers to wince, especially Billy and Cam. The two smartest rangers exchanged glances that said it all. They both knew that the responsibility of building those weapons and zords would fall upon their shoulders. Andros saw the look and managed a tiny smile. Their earlier conversations plus his future knowledge of meeting Billy and knowing Billy's abilities as he did, he knew that it was challenge that they would both be up to.   
"Billy, Cam. I know what you're thinking and yes, we will need you two to become extremely inventive and good really fast." Cam gave a wry smile.   
"Hey, if five of the most destructive Ninja Rangers I've ever meet can trash five zords in the space of five minutes and expect me to repair them in less than that, I reckon I can handle building something from scratch. You up to that Billy?" Billy grinned at them both, the expression on his face making him look younger than he did normally.   
"You bet. Trust me; you haven't seen anything until you've seen Tommy trash his zord. Man, I swear I spend most of my free time repairing the damage he does." They all shared a laugh, as they had all had their fair share of zord trashing. Merrick spoke softly from his position next to Billy, speaking for the first time voluntarily in a long time.   
"We shouldn't stay here as our base. If this is the last place of goodness in the universe, then our enemies will know where to find us once they know we are here. Being predictable gets you killed all that much more quickly." That thought caused them to think hard a moment and suddenly Zhane clicked his fingers.   
"I've got it." He turned to Zaron. "KO35, is that still standing?"   
"No, it was among one of the last to fall though." The three Kerovan's managed a small smile for each other.   
"At least we know things haven't changed that much."   
"What are you thinking Zhane?" Zhane winked at Karone and then looked at Andros.   
"When I was hiding with our people while we were fighting against Dark Spectre, we had a few caches around the universe in various locations. We hid weapons, supplies, parts, and things like that, just in case. We could go and see if any of those are still standing and able to be used. Then these two can go to town I believe the earth phrase is." Ashley laughed along with the other earth-based rangers. Cam nodded in agreement.   
"Sounds workable." Merrick thought a moment and then spoke softly.   
"We'd have to be careful though. We don't want to tip the enemy off that there's Rangers back in town." Andros nodded.   
"True. So, to start with, we go and see if we can find supplies and a base of operations. Zhane, you'll have to lead us to those locations, as you'll know where they are." Billy grinned slightly.   
"Ah, slight problem their Andros. Just how are we going to get there?" Andros frowned and Zhane laughed, along with the two girls.   
"Well, Zhane, Ashley and I can use our galaxy gliders. We can carry one of you all each with us."   
"Dibs on Karone!" Zhane's quick-fired words caused them all to laugh heartily and Karone smiled warmly at him as she shook her head.   
"I've just had a bad thought. Are our powers going to work this far into the future? And what about mine especially. I put my Kendrix's quasar sabre back on Miranoi." Karone looked up at Dulcea. "Will we be able to use our powers?" Dulcea smiled warmly at her and looked at all of them.   
"Your powers will work in this time frame, as you haven't lost them or passed them on to others. As for you Karone, if you find that if you concentrate, you can call your sabre to you." Dulcea looked at them all and smiled. "In fact, if you are unsure, you can morph and begin your quest right now." Andros looked at the others and shrugged.   
"Why not, we can get started searching straight away." The other rangers exchanged glances and they all stood up. Karone held out her hands and frowned, closing her eyes she concentrated hard and suddenly with a pink sparkle, a sabre appeared in her hands and a morpher on her wrist. She laughed softly and smiled at them all. Andros gave her a hug, as did Zhane.   
"It's nice to have you back Karone."   
"Thank you Andros. It will be nice to fight alongside with my brother and my boyfriend." The three kerovan's laughed and Andros looked at the others.   
"Let's do this." They all nodded and as one-stepped forward. Billy reached around his back and grabbed his morpher, bringing it forward and calling out.   
"Blue Ranger Power!" There was a flash of blue light and he was standing before them, morphed into his ranger suit. Andros, Ashley and Zhane called out in unison.   
"Let's Rocket!" With a flash of silver, yellow and red light, the three Astro rangers were standing side by side, in their red, yellow and silver uniforms. Karone raised her sabre to the sky and called out next.   
"Go Galactic!" Pink light enveloped her and moments later she was standing next to them, her bright pink and white uniform blending in well with theirs. Merrick raised his growl phone and called out in his distinctive growl.   
"Wild Access!" With a flash, he was standing there in his silver and blue uniform, a nice contrast to Billy and Zhane. And then finally Cam took a hold of the amulet around his neck and it pulsed into a round morpher and holding it in front of him he called out as well.   
"Samurai Storm, Ranger form!" With a flash of green he was standing with them as well. Zaron smiled widely at the array of the morphed Rangers before him.   
"I'm amazed, I truly am. Never in my wildest hopes did I imagine that I would be able to bring you here and see you all. Thank you." Andros nodded and glanced at the line of rangers either side of him. Beneath his helmet he was grinning and he knew that Zhane was as well. It felt good to get back into the action again and even better to have his best friend, his sister and his wife by his side.   
"Okay Zhane, where do you think we should try first?"   
"Home first and then we'll see."   
"Okay. Merrick, you come with me. Cam, you will go with Ashley and Billy, you can go with Zhane and Karone. Zhane's glider is slightly bigger than ours is, so you'll have no trouble fitting the three of you on it. It will take about two hours or so to get to KO35 at the gliders top speed." They all nodded in agreement and the three Astro rangers stepped forward, arms flung out.   
"Galaxy Gliders, hang ten!" Suddenly, with a burst of light and power, three gliders roared down from the sky and stopped in front of them. With practiced ease the three Astro rangers leapt up onto them. Andros held his hand out to Merrick who leapt nimbly up behind him. Ashley steadied Cam as he climbed aboard and he held on tight, not to sure about this mode of transport. Zhane had finished helping Karone on board in front of him and Billy quickly held on behind him. Andros glanced around.   
"We ready everyone?" They all nodded and Andros grinned even though the others couldn't see it. "Let's go." Dulcea and Zaron watched them go. Dulcea put her hand on his shoulder.   
"Do not worry Zaron. They will return and then you can truly begin to lead them in this fight against Shackra." Zaron just nodded, not saying anything, his eyes fixed on the sky. 

The trip had been spent in mostly silence; occasionally one of the Astro rangers would suggest a detour so that they could avoid detection by enemy forces. But at just over two hours, they finally came upon KO35. The three Kerovan's were stunned but not as much as they should be. For Andros and Zhane, this was nothing they hadn't witnessed before. Zhane turned his head slightly to look over at Andros.   
"We should try the capital first."   
"I know. When we left to go back to Earth they were talking of building underground storage bunkers by the west side for emergencies. We should see if they still exist."   
"Good idea." Karone moved her head slightly, staring down at her home planet.   
"Was it like this... you know, when it happened before?" They were entering the planets atmosphere now and quickly descending to the planet's surface. Both knew what they meant and Andros finally answered.   
"Yes. Although this looks a lot worse than the day Dark Spectre invaded us. At least this time…" Andros trailed off and turned slightly to look at Zhane, only to find his best friend was already looking over at him. Zhane finished off Andros's thought for him.   
"At least this time I won't be killed." The other three Rangers gasped at this and Billy looked at Zhane, his hands not lessening their grip as the gliders came down to a ruined city. The gliders slowed to a halt and they began to get off them.   
"What do you mean killed?" Zhane helped Karone off the glider and looked at Billy. Suddenly, he de-morphed almost at the same time as Andros did. The other rangers quickly followed suit and Zhane sighed, running a hand through his hair.   
"The attack was bad, really bad. Andros and I were helping evacuate the last of the civilians when Andros got knocked down by a monster. I rushed in and took the blow that was meant to kill him. I was hurt so badly I died for all intensive purposes." Zhane swallowed hard and Andros came over and stood beside his friend.   
"I put Zhane into a hyper sleep capsule. It would heal him from his injuries over time and then he would eventually wake up." The three other Rangers looked stunned and finally Cam broke the silence.   
"How long where you in it for?" Zhane winced, it still caused bad memories but he had dealt with them a long time ago.   
"Two years." They shook their heads and suddenly Ashley spoke.   
"That's neither here nor there right now. Right now we have a mission. Let's get on with it shall we and not dwell in the past." Her bright and cheery manner, as well as the way she said that caused both Cam and Billy to laugh. Billy grinned at her.   
"Considering that all of us are from the past, that's a really apt right now Ashley. Alright then. Let's get this show on the road." The seven rangers just laughed, shaking their heads and followed Andros and Zhane as they led the way through the ruins of what was once their home. Sure, they were all from different time periods, different backgrounds and had different powers. But one thing they all had in common was the belief in that they were doing the right thing and that together, they would prevail. 

tbc.. _In the next chapter, the Rangers make a discovery that has both good and bad consequences…_


	5. A Grim Discovery

_Disclaimer: see part one. Here's the next part. Thanks go to my cyber sis Kazzie for helping me with the ending. Sorry guys, it's a major cliff hanger. Enjoy! Angel Mouse, June 2004._

**

Legends of the Past - A Grim Discovery   
by Angel Mouse.

**

KO35 

The two kerovan Rangers led the way through the rubble and destruction, heading deeper into the ruined city. Cam glanced around, frowning.   
"When our Academy was attacked, the destruction wasn't this bad. But this looks old." Merrick, who had been bringing up the rear, nodded in agreement.   
"When Anamaria was attacked, it was the same. But I agree, this damage does look old." Andros and Zhane exchanged glances.   
"How old do you think Andros?"   
"Probably at least thirty, perhaps forty years old." Andros pointed out to a building that was their destination. "That's the old military headquarters. The access to the underground storage bunkers and hangers was going to be put in there. So if there's anything to find, we'll find it there." Billy thought a moment and looked at Andros.   
"Won't we need some gear to find these underground bunkers? We'll need torches and things like that." Zhane grinned and clapped him on the back.   
"Never fear, the Silver Ranger is here." Andros gave a small laugh.   
"Zhane, you've been spending way too much time watching Earth television."   
"Says the person addicted Xena Warrior Princess."   
"Hey!" The other male rangers laughed and Ashley just shared a grin with Karone. Their respective partners had certainly lightened up and became more relaxed since defeating Dark Spectre and Co. It was nice actually. Laughing, Zhane walked over to his glider - the gliders having silently followed along behind them - and opened a side compartment, taking out two scanners and a couple of torches. He threw a scanner to Andros and then the torches to Ashley and Merrick.   
"One thing I learnt with my time with our forces is always be prepared. Come on; let's find these places and then go. It's kind of creepy being back here with no one about." Andros nodded, opening the scanner and beginning to search.   
"I know. But, at least in our own time it's full of people." The assembled rangers nodded and began to pick their way over the rubble, making sure that they didn't injure themselves and fall down any holes. Andros led the way, with Zhane close behind him. Merrick brought up the rear and Ashley stuck close behind the two of them, making sure she shone her torch in front so they could see where they were going. 

After about twenty minutes climbing through the rubble they came into a spot deep inside the ruins of the military headquarters. The two veteran rangers conferred a moment and then put away their scanners.   
"This is it. There's an access panel under this rubble. Guys, give us a hand." Wordlessly, Merrick handed Karone his torch and joined the four other male rangers. They worked quickly and fast, removing the rubble and debris from over the access panel. As one, the male rangers grabbed some levers and gave a mighty heave and with a resounding crash, a thick steel door opened with a clang. That was the thing about being a power ranger, it enhanced your natural strength enormously. Grinning sheepishly at each other the men looked at the girls who had just exchanged rolled eyes and smiled.   
"Boys will be boys." The male rangers just laughed and taking the torch from Ashley, gracing her with a quick kiss on the cheek, Andros began the descent down into the underground chambers. 

To say that it was a mess down beneath the city was an understatement of massive proportions. It was obvious to the more experienced rangers that this was where the people of KO35 had retreated. Merrick looked around and murmured softly, but in the stillness his voice carried more than he thought.   
"Looks like this was their last stand." Andros and Zhane both nodded.   
"That was the plan that they were making when we left home a few months ago. But there were contingency plans so our people weren't completely wiped out. A few would have hopefully gotten away." The two rangers shared a glanced but then turned back to their duties. They left unspoken the hope that their words were true. They made their way through the debris until finally they began to come into cleaner and clearer areas. There was dust everywhere but no damage. Zhane and Andros moved over to a main control area, closely followed by Billy and Cam whose curiosity was peeked by all this fascinating technology. Merrick hung back, following the girls who had been keeping quiet. They knew that anything they could offer at the moment would be redundant. Andros and Zhane knew what they were doing, after all, they had been in a similar situation before. Andros and Zhane headed directly for a panel on the sidewall and studied it a moment in the light provided by Ashley's torch. Zhane looked at Andros.   
"What do you think?" Andros touched a couple of controls and then shook his head.   
"Looks like all remaining power was diverted to the underground hanger. Understandable really. Come on, we won't get anything working here. Let's head there, you never know what we might find." Zhane nodded and they turned to see Cam and Billy, heads down and over an open panel, having borrowed Karone's torch. The two rangers couldn't help laughing out loud and both heads popped up, their glasses reflecting the torchlight. Grinning, Andros walked over and patted them both on the back.   
"Guys, there's plenty of time for that once we've found something for you to play with." Sheepishly to the two rangers laughed and straightened up. Zhane grinned to himself as he lead the way out of the control room, scanner in front of him again and Ashley by his side so he could see where he was going in the dark. Andros reclaimed Karone's torch and threw it to Merrick for him to bring up the rear again and headed off after Zhane. Merrick waited for the others to proceed him out of the control room but spoke softly as the blue and green rangers left before him.   
"You two are like two peas in a pod. I can't wait to see what you can do with working technology." Billy and Cam laughed softly, having hit it off really well immediately. They followed Karone and Andros, Merrick falling into step behind them. Both Billy and Cam had realised there was no point in trying to see who could out do the other in the brains department. Cam's research into previous ranger teams - again at Dustin's bequest - had provided him with some insight and information about the first blue ranger and he knew that they would both work better together. Merrick's dry delivery of the words showed a side that he rarely showed. Grinning, the three rangers followed the light in front of them. Zhane and Andros made their way deeper into the underground bunker until they found themselves in front of a large door. The seven rangers stood there until Zhane just shrugged and went over to the control panel and grinned at Andros.   
"Couldn't hurt to try." He began to type in a code, followed quickly by another and with a creaking and groaning, it began to open. They all stepped back and Andros just grinned at Zhane.   
"They didn't change our access codes after all these thousand of years, handy to know." Zhane nodded, waiting for the doors to finish opening.   
"Yeah, nice to know that they thought of us after all this time." Nothing more was said as the doors finished opening and half a dozen lights flicked on. They all gasped and the three Kerovan's exchanged glances.   
"No way, it's not possible is it Andros?"   
"The Mega Ship mark two had just been finished being built last week, it just needs testing. I was going to surprise you guys yesterday, but we all know how yesterday turned out. Let's go aboard, see if it's the same one or a later model." Andros suddenly smiled at the other rangers. "Now we know how we're going to get around. It's a lot better than the gliders." The others laughed and they approached the ship and Andros entered his access code. Here to, the doors slid open and he frowned slightly, looking over at the others. "It's like that they knew to put it here." The others nodded and they entered the ship. Lights began to come on and Andros glanced at Zhane. "Zhane, take Cam, Billy and Karone to the engine room, Ashley, Merrick and I will go to the bridge."   
"Okay, come on guys, let's get you something to play with." The two groups spilt up and headed off. 

Andros led Ashley and Merrick into the bridge. The Mega Ship was on emergency lighting so they weren't in total darkness. They finally got to the bridge and Ashley pointed to the sign on the wall.   
"Look Andros." The sign said Astro Mega Ship mark five. Andros nodded as he stood at the main controls, glancing down at the control panel.   
"It's similar but certainly more advanced than our old Mega Ship Ash." Merrick had been wandering around and stopped in front of a panel that was lit up as well. He looked up at Andros.   
"Andros, is this important?" Andros walked over and looked at it. He reached out and pressed a few buttons and then smiled.   
"Well done Merrick. This is very important. Hold this for me please." Andros knelt down and removed a panel, handing it to Merrick. Merrick just watched him while Ashley walked over. Andros reached into the circuitry and smiling, connected something and then moments later most of the panels on the bridge began to light up. He got up and replaced the panel, taking it from Merrick. "Thanks." Andros grinned at Ashley.   
"Andros, what was it?"   
"Just this. DECA, system report please." A camera swivelled around and Ashley gave a laugh of delight. Impulsively she embraced Andros and they both smiled widely.   
"Oh Andros, I'm so pleased."   
"Andros. Ashley. It is good to see you again after all this time. A system report is as follows. The Mega Ship engines are shut down, life support and my systems are running on battery back up power, there is only enough power to run these systems for another three hours." Andros nodded.   
"It's good to hear your voice DECA."   
"My sensors detect three unknown power signatures Andros."   
"I thought they might. The first is Merrick; he's with us here. He's the Luna Wolf Wild Force Ranger. The others are Billy Cranston, the Blue Wolf Ninjetti Ranger and Cam Wantabe, the Green Samurai Ranger."   
"I'm detecting differing temporal signatures on these powers as well Andros."   
"That's right DECA." Andros shared a grin with Ashley; DECA never missed a trick. "We have been brought forward in time by Dulcea. There is a new type of evil in the universe and we have been brought forward to fight it."   
"I understand Andros. I will endeavour to help as best as I can once all my systems have been brought online."   
"Great." Andros brought his wrist up and hit his communicator. "Zhane, how's it going down there?"   
"We're just finishing doing the diagnostics. We'll have to replace a couple of components but there shouldn't be a problem. Hopefully we'll have them up and running in about fifteen minutes."   
"Great. Good job." Zhane's laughter came over the small speaker.   
"We may have to pry Cam and Billy out of here by the end of the day, I've never seen anyone drool so much over technology." They could hear shouts of 'hey' in the background, obviously from the aforementioned rangers.   
"Just so long as everything starts working again we'll be fine. DECA's back on line to."   
"Yes! Great, thanks Andros."   
"Okay, let me know when you're ready to bring the engines online."   
"Will do." Andros closed the channel and grinned at the other two.   
"Things are going well."   
"Andros, did I hear you correctly when you said Zhane is in the engine room?"   
"Yes DECA, is there a problem?" For a moment the computer was silent and then the view screen sprang to life.   
"There may be. Watch please Andros, this will not be easy." Concern on his face, Andros turned to the view screen, Ashley standing next to him and Merrick behind. The images showed a battle and suddenly, in what seemed like a horrible flashback, Andros and Zhane were fighting together. The only difference this time was that Ashley and Karone were with them as well. Andros clenched his hands; he had a terrible suspicion he knew where this was heading. 

Zhane's grin didn't fade as he closed the channel from Andros as his gaze fell onto the two rangers that were pouring over the schematics for the engine that were helpfully located on the wall of the engine room. Karone was providing light for them and smiling as well. Their enthusiasm was infectious. Zhane moved over the main control panel and began to perform the checks needed to bring the engines online. He located the two crystals that would need replacing and moved over the where the spare parts were normally stored and opened the cupboard. Taking out two dark blue crystals he turned to find Billy and Cam standing behind him, eager smiles on their faces. He laughed and held them out, knowing what they wanted.   
"If I show you where to put them, you can install them yourselves, if that's what you'd like to do." The eagerness on their faces was transparent.   
"Please."   
"Okay, come with me." He led the two rangers over to the main engines and opening the access panel pointed to the two blue crystals. "These crystals relay the power reaction to the thruster array. But as you can see one is cracked and the other is burnt out. Take them by the ends, don't grab the middle of them, and ease them out. Then replace them with the new crystals." Zhane turned to Karone. "If you could hold the torch steady for them please Karone." Karone smiled.   
"My pleasure." Zhane moved away to let her stand behind them, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and a squeeze as he moved back over the to the main panel. The emergency lighting provided just enough for him to see by, plus the fact that he had practically grew up in the Mega Ship and this later model was so close to his own version that it didn't matter too much. Going through the read outs, he kept half an ear for the guys behind him as he worked but they were going well. Besides, Karone was watching them and she'd had her share of repair duties on the Mega Ship over the years. Suddenly, a reading caught Zhane's eye and he frowned, shaking his head. It couldn't possibly be active, could it? His frown deepening, Zhane moved over to the hidden access panel at the back of the engine room, not noticing Karone watching him with concerned eyes.   
"Zhane, what's wrong?"   
"Not sure. The system shows most of the power has been diverted to the cryo chamber. But that's impossible, no one's in it." Karone frowned, recognising the tone.   
"Zhane, perhaps it's not a good idea…" Zhane shook his head as he entered his access code. Not surprisingly, the door sprang open and he pulled it open all the way. Curious now, Billy and Cam finished their work and followed Karone as she walked over to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him.   
"You don't have to go in there you know." Zhane's eyes were troubled but he nodded.   
"I know, but I have to. I have to know." She nodded and he walked into the room, moving slowly over to the chamber that was in the centre of the room. Cam shot a curious look at Karone, a question in his eyes but Karone shook her head and he nodded. They followed him slowly into the small room and Zhane had finally reached the chamber. Reaching out with a hesitant hand, he wiped away the frost on the top of the chamber. Taking a deep breath he looked down and then gasped, staggering back. Karone was at his side in an instant.   
"Zhane! What's wrong, what is it?" He just pointed a look of horror and despair on his face. Karone looked down and gasped herself. Just then there was the sound of running feet and Andros burst into the small room, the others close behind him.   
"Zhane…" Andros's voice trailed off when he saw where Zhane was standing. Zhane whirled around - his whole demeanour horrified but also angry. As angry as they had ever seen anyone.   
"How. Could. You."   
"Zhane I…" Zhane shook his head fiercely, his blue eyes hardening like steel.   
"I told you what that thing did to me. How it made me feel. And you did this to me. YOU DID THIS TO ME AGAIN ANDROS! HOW COULD YOU!" Zhane was screaming now, tears streaming down his face. And with that, he took off running blindly out of the room. Andros went to follow him but Merrick stopped him, shaking his head.   
"He's really hurting right now. I'll go. I know how he feels." Andros nodded finally and Merrick left at a quick run. Andros turned then and stared at the cyro chamber, guilt all of his face. 

Zhane's still form was lying there, the soft beep of the machines the only sound in the small room. 

Tbc.. _In our next chapter, explanations are given, forgiveness sort and a battle is fought._


	6. Discoveries and Battles

_Disclaimer: see Chapter one. Here's where things start to get messy and complicated guys. Lots of anst, drama and the occasional bit of silliness ahead. I'm glad your all enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I hope to get at least one, possibly two chapters up per week, as well as one chapter for the companion series - Legends of the Past Flashbacks. That series will be made up of stories about past events that are referred to in this series. Confused? I hope not. If you are, let me know and I'll e-mail you privately to explain. Once again, thanks to my cyber sis Kazzie for helping with the Shackra descriptions and Hagar for coming up with the name for them. Now, on with the show. Oh yeah, this is a long chapter. Angel Mouse, July 2004._

**Legends of the Past - Discoveries and Battles   
By Angel Mouse**

KO35 

Zhane had made his way outside the underground complex, but Merrick had no trouble tracking him. The wolf spirit that was his guide was an excellent tracker. Plus Merrick was a good tracker in his own right. And it helped that Zhane had made a trail that anyone could follow. Merrick found him standing outside the entrance to the military headquarters, staring up at the stars. He moved along side him and stood next to him for a few minutes. They stood their in silence and finally Merrick broke it, speaking softly, respecting Zhane's space.   
"He probably thought he was doing the right thing you know."   
"I know." The silence streched out for a while longer and then Zhane gave a sigh, unasshamadly wiping his eyes. Merrick had noticed the tears streaming down the young man's face but hadn't said anything. If he had suddenly come across himself frozen in a cryo chamber after a few thousand years he'd be pretty upset as well.   
"Are you going to be okay?"   
"Probably. I don't know. The thing is I made Andros promise that if anything ever happened to me like that again, he wouldn't try to keep me alive like that." Zhane's voice broke slightly and after a moment he continued. "Last time I was stuck in that thing for over two years. When I woke up I had a lot to adjust to." Merrick nodded in understanding, and began to speak softly.   
"I woke up after three thousand years being trapped in a evil Org's body in a tomb. I told my friends to put me there." Merrick paused a moment. "I asked my friends to put me there, my fellow ancient warriors after we lost the battle of Anamaria because I couldn't control the evil that I awoke by doning a cursed mask. So I guess we have that in common. We both had a lot to understand and cope with when we awoke." Zhane finally looked over at him and Merrick could see the pain and loss in his eyes. For a moment, just a moment, Merrick let him see the same pain in his eyes and soul. Zhane just stared and then after a moment he spoke, his voice soft and understanding.   
"Thank you, for telling me." Merrick nodded, his mask back in place.   
"One thing I have learnt since waking up Zhane is that it's better to let your friends help you, than try to cope and understand things on your own." Zhane ran a hand through his white blonde hair, his blue eyes still upset and confused.   
"I guess I need to talk to Andros don't I then. Find out what happened and why after a few thousand years I'm still in that thing." The last was said with an enourmous amount of distaste as if he couldn't bare to name the cyro chamber.   
"And I need to explain why I did it." They turned around to find Andros standing behind them. Andros nodded at Merrick. "Thank you Merrick. The others are in the Mega Ship, the repairs are finished and they are getting something to eat and organising quarters. Karone and Ashley will help you." Merrick nodded, resting his hand on Zhane's shoulder a moment, then he left them alone. Andros walked over to Zhane, his eyes worried and concerned. Zhane held them a moment and then turned away, looking back at the stars. Andros came and stood next to him. After a few minutes Andros finally spoke.   
"I guess you hate me now, don't you." Zhane rounded quickly on him, surprise on his face.   
"Andros, I could never, ever hate you! You're my best friend, I'd do anything for you." Andros looked at him, his eyes full of pain and guilt.   
"I know you would Zhane, and I would do the same for you. But I left you in that thing, after I promised I wouldn't." Zhane just looked at him and finally spoke after a few long agonising moments, his eyes confused and his voice full of pain.   
"Why Andros?" Andros sighed and began to speak softly, his eyes never leaving Zhane's.   
"Apparently, in about fifteen years from when we get back home, there's going to be some sort of massive battle. We both get injured so severly that the only way they can save us both is put us in cyro sleep. Ashley and Karone were injured as well, but not as badly as we were. When they awoke a few days after the battle and were told what had been done to us, it was too late to have us removed from cyro sleep. No one but the three of us knew that you'd never wanted to be saved like that again. And when I was finally healed and woke up, three months later, they said you were still healing but if they took you out like I would have demanded, it would kill you. So, apparently, I decide to leave you in it. But now we know this future, we can change it. I can fix things so that your not put in that again! I can keep my promise to you." Zhane shook his head, looking at Andros, his eyes slightly clearer as he reached over and put his hand on Andros's shoulder.   
"Andros, your heart is always in the right place, we can't change the future when we get home, you know we can't. I just wish I hadn't stumbled across it, that's all. It may take me a little bit, but I will be okay Andros." Andros nodded, guilt still riding over his face.   
"I tried to get down in time to stop you once DECA had told me about you being down there. I'm sorry you had to see that." Zhane took a deep breath and tried to push away the pain and horror he was feeling at the moment. He had to try and convince Andros that it wasn't his fault. Now he knew the facts, he could see that clearly and he now regretted his hasty words earlier.   
"Andros, you're my best friend, and we'll always fight together. I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Zhane swallowed against the lump in his throat. "I guess I'll just have to make sure I leave instructions or something to say that if I don't wake up by the time you die, they are to turn that thing off. No way do I want to still be around without you." Andros stared at him stunned and then reached out, putting his hand on Zhane's shoulder. He managed to speak after a moment, his words catching in his throat.   
"You're my best friend to Zhane. I don't want to even consider a world without you." And that did it for Zhane, tears formed in his eyes again and without thinking, Andros reached out and embraced his best friend, and Zhane returned it, clinging to Andros. For the moment, all else was forgotten as the two friends embraced and comforted each other. 

Merrick returned the Mega Ship and made his way inside. It was now brightly lit and feeling warmer as long unused systems began to work again. He followed the sounds of voices and found the four other rangers in a common room with food and drink in front of them. Karone looked up, her expression worried.   
"How's Zhane?"   
"Upset. But I think he will be okay. He's talking to Andros right now." Karone rose to her feet but Ashley stopped her.   
"Wait Karone. Those two are closer than brothers. This has been a shock to the pair of them and they need to work through this." Karone slowly sat back down and Cam wordlessly pushed out a stool for Merrick to sit down, which he did with a nod of thanks.   
"I know. I just worry." Karone's voice was soft, her eyes far away when she spoke again.   
"He still has nightmares occasionally you know. He'll wake up screaming sometimes and then won't go back to sleep. It takes a long time for me to calm him down. But thankfully that's been occurring less and less as time goes by." Ashley frowned.   
"I didn't know that. Neither did Andros." Karone looked at her, shaking her head slightly.   
"Zhane didn't want Andros to know. He knew Andros felt guilty enough over him being there for two years as it was. This, this I don't know how it will go, for either of them." Karone sighed and Ashley put her arm around her sister in law.   
"It will be fine Karone. I've never seen two people as close as those them. After everything they have been through, everything that they have suffered, their friendship just keeps getting stronger and stronger." Karone just nodded.   
"I hope so. I truly do." Ashley nodded and sighed softly. They all sat around, absently playing with their food and sat that way for a few more minutes until Ashley broke the silence again.   
"Well, since we're going to be here for a while, lets get you guys situated. Karone and Zhane are in his old room, Andros and I are in his. Cam can have TJ's room and I think Billy can have Cassie's old room and Merrick in Carlos's. Come on then guys, let's show you your rooms. DECA said that it'll be at least another two hours before we have enough power to lift off. We also have to make sure we can transfer enough power to the hanger doors so we can get the Mega Ship out of here, without blasting the doors open." They all stood up and began to follow her along the coridor. Ashley gifted them all with a bright smile. "Which is pretty sound thinking if you ask me. DECA, are the personal quarters in the same places as they were for us?"   
"Yes they are Ashley." Ashley smiled, linking her arm through Karone's, led them through the coridors.   
"The quarters are reasonably large, the bunks mostly comfortable." The two girls laughed at this, grinning at each other. For the moment, they pushed the worries over their partners out of their minds. Cam turned to Billy, a small grin on his face.   
"Get the feeling we're missing heaps?" Billy grinned back.   
"Oh yeah. But somehow, I don't think we really want to know, do you?" The three male rangers glanced at each other and then laughed softly at the girls antics. Having them around would be good fun and certainly make the place more cheerful. They quickly were shown their rooms and each of them noted the location for future use. Ashley and Karone made sure that they all had enough blankets and pillows, getting them from where they had been sealed in storage and then after about almost an hour, they headed to the bridge to give the guys a quick lesson on the Mega Ships operations and functions. They turned the corner to the bridge and entered it to find Andros and Zhane already there, standing together, talking softly by the main panel. They were standing close together, like they always did and that relieved the girls minds somewhat. They glanced up and both managed small smiles. Karone and Ashley went over to them, putting their arms around them both.   
"Are you okay now?" Zhane nodded slightly, smiling down at Karone. His eyes were slightly red and his face was still pale, but he looked a little better, his eyes weren't so haunted any more. Andros was much the same. Zhane looked around at all of them.   
"I just want to apoligise for my outburst." Cam shook his head.   
"Perfectly understandably. Don't worry about it." Billy smiled as well.   
"Yeah, I'd be upset as well. Now, let's get some work done." They all laughed and Andros's expression lightened up a bit as he moved over to the panel to begin their lessons. 

Phaedos 

The Mega Ship drifted into orbit around Phaedos after making the journey from KO35. Andros had been extremely pleased with a newly discovered feature of the Mega Ship. It had a new stealth shield that allowed it to hide from prying eyes. Cam had been able to even upgrade it slightly due to his experience with the holographic masking and shielding he was responsible for at the Ninja academies. It had allowed them to back to Phaedos without detection, a tatic that they all knew would come in handy during the next few days and weeks. They teleported down and found Dulcea and Zaron waiting for them. Dulcea smiled at them.   
"Welcome back Rangers, I can see by the smiles on your faces, you were succesful in your journey." Andros carefully refrained from looking at Zhane and nodded. Zhane was still being unusally quiet, but had been better over the last few hours.   
"Yes we were. We found the Astro Mega ship Mark five in storage on KO35, complete with DECA and upgrades. So now we have transport, somewhere to be based, mobility and some weapons."   
"Things have turned out well for you then Rangers." Andros couldn't help glancing at Zhane, who had flinched slightly at Dulcea's words and had glanced at Andros at the same time. "For the most part. We've come back to tell you what we found and collect Zaron. If he's going to be a part of this, he'll need to come with us." Zaron nodded.   
"I thought as much. I don't have many possesions left, most of them are on Eltare." Andros nodded.   
"We thought as much. If you can gather them, we'll go. We were thinking that our next stop will be Eltare and then we'll go from there ." Zaron nodded.   
"Dulcea and I gathered some possibly helpful technology from the wreckage of my ship. We've gathered it nearby. And there are some things at home that I did manage to salvage that may be of use." Andros glanced over at Billy and Cam who had visibly perked up at his words and smiled, his tone warm.   
"Guys, why don't you go give him a hand. Ashley, if you could go back to the Mega Ship to organise the teleportation of those things to the hold, that would be great." Ashley nodded and went over to Dulcea.   
"I hope we'll see each other soon, it was an honour to meet you."   
"And you Yellow Ranger." Ashley smiled and disappeared in a stream of yellow light. The guys went with Zaron leaving Karone with Andros and Zhane. Dulcea frowned and looked at Zhane.   
"Something has happened, hasn't it." 

Andros stared at the ground and Zhane looked away. Sighing softly Karone spoke finally, seeing that neither Andros or Zhane could bare to speak.   
"When we were exploring the Mega Ship, we came across the cyro chamber. Zhane was in it again. Apparently he had been in it for a long time. According to DECA, he was placed in their about fifteen years from our time after being horrendously injured in an attack against our home." Karone looked at Zhane, not sure how to continue. Zhane looked at her and squeezed her hand before he looked over at Dulcea. His voice was strong but soft when he spoke.   
"I want to take my body out of it and bury it here." Dulcea looked at him, studying him intensly for the longest time. He returned her stare calmly, his decision having been made. It had been a long, intense, heart wrenching discussion with Andros on the surface of KO35 after the discovery of the chamber, but that was what had been decided. Andros was dead in this time, they all were technically, and Zhane didn't want to be awoken and made into some curiosity or hero or anything like that. All that mattered was that he didn't die by his best friends side like he was supposed to. Like he wanted to. Like he was destined to do. And Dulcea knew this, something had gone wrong. Finally, Dulcea frowned and looked at Karone and Andros.   
"Karone, Andros, please leave us for a few minutes. There is something I must discuss with Zhane a moment." Karone nodded, squeezing Zhane's hand and moving in the direction the others had gone. Andros stared at Dulcea and then over at Zhane. Zhane shook his head.   
"No, Andros stays. What you say to one of us, you say to both of us." Dulcea nodded.   
"All right Zhane, but you may wish you hadn't had him hear this." Dulcea moved over to the fire and waved her hand over it. Flames rose high and she concentrated a moment. Suddenly the fire showed the two of them, well into their senior years, standing together, armed, but not as Rangers but as civilians, facing off against a large over whelming force.   
"History is supposed to show that Andros and Zhane of KO35, elders and leaders of their planet, died defending a small colony of farmers on the southern continent of their planet at the age 87 years. Their deaths were mourned by friend and foe alike, as they had made a formidable duo both on and off the battle field and they were responsible for an era of galactic peace that hadn't been seen for the longest time and their like would never be seen again." Dulcea frowned and looked up at them, the fire dying down. "Someone or something has gone back and tampered with history. What you have described to me is not how your fate is meant to play out. Andros, did DECA say what happened to you eventually?" Andros winced and nodded.   
"Yes, five years after the incident that put Zhane in cyro sleep again I was killed in an explosion at a factory I was visiting. They ruled it an accident as five other people were killed. Dulcea, are you saying that the fate that happened to us now - me dying in an explosion and Zhane being in that tube isn't supposed to happen?" The disbelief in his tone was evident.   
"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Being the keeper of the Great Power Andros has given me special insight and abilities over the thousand and thousand of years I have been here. I know how each and every ranger meets their fate, how they live, how they die, how they are born. Everything. And I know that this fate that has occurred is not yours. Something has gone wrong with the time line. And I don't know how to fix it." 

Mega Ship 

Ashley had finished teleporting the rest of the Zaron's things to the hold and then the rest of the rangers themselves. Andros and Zhane arrived moments later, both looking pale but detirmined. Andros smiled gently at her and went to his chair, sliding into it with ease.   
"Alright, we have a lot of work to do. Billy, can you go and help Zaron sort through all his stuff. See what can be salvaged and what might be useful. We're going to go to Eltare and see what we can salvage from their as well." Billy nodded and he and Zaron left the bridge.   
"On it Andros. " Andros turned to Karone and smiled gently at his sister.   
"Karone, I need you to take Merrick and go over the Mega Ship top to bottom, make a note of all improvements, changes and anything from what we remember." Karone nodded.   
"Sure Andros. Come on Merrick, let's go exploring. And you can tell me all about this lovely Princess Shayla I keep hearing about." Merrick blushed but went with her. Andros turned to Ashley, who was staring at him in confusion. She knew her husband and knew he was getting rid of practically everyone, but for what reason she couldn't gather.   
"Ashley, can you make sure we've got enough food and water supplies. I know we beamed up a whole heap of them from Phaedos, can you make sure that they are all stored okay?"   
"Sure thing Andros." Gracing his cheek with a kiss, she left him to it. Zhane hadn't moved from where he was leaning against the sensor station and Cam was looking slightly confused.   
"DECA, seal the bridge and stop all recording functions on the bridge."   
"Yes Andros." The doors closed and Andros swung around in his seat, facing Cam. Zhane suddenly moved and walked over to stand behind Andros.   
"Cam, we have a special task for you. One that you can't talk about to anyone. And I mean anyone. If you try and discuss it outside this room with either of us, we won't. Do you understand?" Cam looked confused but nodded.   
"You have my word I won't mention what ever it is outside this room. What's going on?"Andros sighed and Zhane put his hand on his friends shoulder, squeezing it encouragingly.   
"Someone's tampered with time. Zhane isn't supposed to be in that cyro tube and none of us are meant to die as early as we apparently do. Dulcea wasn't able to give us much to go on, but eveyrthing she could is on this disc. Study it and see what you can make of it. Dulcea tells us that you've got experience with time travel, so if anyone can make sense of this mess, you can." Andros held out the disc to Cam who walked over and took it, his expresison stunned.   
"You mean that terrible thing that you two have just gone through wasn't supposed to happen." Zhane nodded.   
"Apparently, according to Dulcea in the true version of our history, Andros and I die side by side fighting together when we're 73. And since both of us are only 22 of your earth years old, that's a fair chunk of our lives that have been messed with."   
"I'll say. I'll see what I can find out and what we can do to reserve this." Andros smiled, the first relieved smile since this whole mess had happened.   
"Thank you Cam. That's all we ask. DECA, unseal the bridge and resume recording."   
"Yes Andros." Cam put the disc in his pocket and grinned slightly.   
"Guess I'll be heading for that lab I saw on deck three then." With a wave at them, he was gone and Zhane sat down in the chair next to Andros.   
"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Andros turned and looked at Zhane.   
"Yes. Because right now I'll do anything to make sure that what's down in the engine room never, ever happens." 

Eltare 

It had taken five days to get to Eltare and they had used that five days to talk and plan their next move. They had also settled somewhat into a routine and had gotten to know one another a little. Andros and Zhane hadn't said much about what had happened on KO35 and after the first couple of days, they had gotten back to their normal selves somewhat. Ashley and Karone were both worried about them, but they weren't saying anything, so, for the moment, they left things alone. Zaron, Cam and Billy had been working flat chat salvaging what little they could from the ruins of Zaron's ship that they had brought on boad the Mega Ship. So far they had gottena few useful things but nothing that would give them a major edge in what was looking more and more like an uphill battle. But so far, they weren't sure what they were up against as they only had Zaron's word on what had been going on in the universe. Andros settled the Mega Ship into orbit around Eltare and put the ship on standby. He turned to the assembled rangers and smiled.   
"Alright, here's what we do. Ashley, you and Karone stay here. The rest of us will go down with Zaron and check things out." Ashley crossed her arms and frowned at him.   
"Andros, you are not leaving us here to keep us safe." Andros sighed and Zhane sniggered behind his hand. Karone hit him on the arm and he composed himself.   
"No, I want you and Karone to stay here because your more familiar with the mega ships systems at the moment. We need you girls watching the skies for us in case we get any visitors. Okay?" Ashley sighed and then smiled.   
"Alright then. We'll stay. But next time, we go along and you two stay at home." The male rangers laughed as they headed for the jump tubes. The two girls watched them go as they settled into the chairs at the control panel. Sighing, they settled in for a long wait. 

They had teleported down to the surface and began to pick their way along the rubble and debris towards where Zaron said his house had been. He was leading the way with Andros and Zhane beside him. Billy and Cam were behind them and Merrick brought up the rear. Merrick was looking around, something didn't feel right to him but he kept walking, following the others. He felt like something was watching them, but he couldn't see anything. He frowned and kept walking, slowly falling behind. Something wasn't right. He could feel it. Zaron began to walk faster and faster, eager to get home. Andros and Zhane kept pace but feel slightly behind, falling into step with Billy and Cam. Cam looked around, beginning to feel uneasy as well. He fell back slightly and fell into step with Merrick.   
"You feel it to, don't you?" Merrick nodded.   
"Yes, something's not right." Andros finally took noticed of their behaviour and looked at him.   
"What is it?"   
"Something's not right." Andros looked around, beginning to feel uneasy himself. He glanced at Zhane and he nodded.   
"On it." Zhane turned and took off at a jog, quickly catch up to Zaron's side and sticking with him. The other four rangers kept walking, keeping back slightly as they all looked around. All four now were beginning to feel edgy. Something wasn't right, that was for sure. Andros lowered his voice.   
"They'll strike any moment. When they do, morph straight away." Cam frowned.   
"What about Zaron and Zhane?" Andros managed a grim smile as they kept walking along, trying to look every where at once.   
"Zhane will protect him. Don't you worry about that. Zhane and I have been doing this a long time. He knows what to do." Cam just nodded and they walked in silence for a few minutes, slowly catching up with the others but still behind them. 

Suddenly, from out of no where, they were attacked. 

The creatures were about six feet tall. They were faceless, featurless looking creatures. They had glowing red eyes and down their rougly humanoid looking bodies, strange looking symbols were marked and they glowed an eirie blue. They were solidly built and immediately all the rangers took up positions to fight them. Cam shuddered suddenly.   
"I feel that they are just pure evil. Totally, pure evil. I can sense nothing good about them." Andros nodded.   
"I thought as much. Zhane, you know what to do!"   
"Right!" Andros smiled grimly.   
"Let's do it!" As one, the rangers brought out their morphers. In unison Andros and Zhane yelled out.   
"Let's Rocket!"   
"Blue Ranger Power!"   
"Wild Access!"   
"Samurai Storm, Ranger form!" The five rangers had morphed in an instant, with a flash of light and power. Zhane grabbed Zaron's arm and pushed him behind him.   
"Stay out of my way and stay back. Do you know what those things are?" Zhane took up a fighting stance, his whole fibre concentrating on what was happening in front of them. For the moment he ignored the others, Andros could take care of himself and he had told Zhane to look after Zaron.   
"They are the Shackra. Well, one of the types of them anyway. Theres about three different types as far as I know. This one does all the dirty work. Nothing we did could destroy them." Zhane grinned beneath the helmut.   
"They haven't come up against us now, have they. Andros, these are Shackra. Zaron says he doesn't know how to destroy them." Andros grinned as well, drawing out his astro blaster.   
"Well, let's do something about that." Andros raised his blaster and fired, hitting the first of the dozen beings a few times. It stumbled a few times but kept coming. Merrick drew out his luna cue and spoke softly, his words full of irony.   
"Oh, this is going to be fun."   
"Right, let's do it. Zhane, get him out of here."   
"On it." Zhane grabbed Zaron's arm and pulled him back further, away from the closing Shackra, raising his wrist. "Karone, get Zaron out of here then get yourselves down here. We've got trouble."   
"Understood Zhane." Suddenly Zaron disappeared in a stream of light and then moments later, two coloured beams - one pink, one yellow - joined him and the girls were suddenly there, by his side.   
"DECA says there is nothing detectable in space." They watched the appoaching Shackra with wary eyes.   
"Good. Let's join the others. I have the feeling spliting up won't be such a hot idea." The three rangers quickly ran the short distance to the others and Andros nodded in greeting.   
"Right, form a circle, don't get seperated. If you do, stick with a partner. Billy and Cam, you two stay together. Ashley and Karone together. Zhane, Merrick and I will stay together. Watch yourselves." Nods greeted his words and then there was no time for anything else as they were upon them. 

Cam took out his sword and Billy quickly called forth his power lance. They were quickly forced to fight back to back. Cam's sword did slightly more damage than Billy's lance, but it still wasn't enough. The huge brute like creatures felt like stone when their blows landed.   
"Tough buggers aren't they." Billy grunted as he ducked a blow that would have taken his head off his shoulders. He slammed upwards with his lance, hitting one of the glowing blue glyphs under the arm on the side of the monster and suddenly it went down, collapsing into a pile of dust. He stared in shock for a moment, but a moment was all that was required for another to take it's place and slam it's fist into the side of Billy's body and he went down, calling out in pain. Moments later Cam was standing over him, fending off the monsters for a moment.   
"Are you alright?" Billy was struggling to breath, he felt like a couple of ribs had been broken. But the Power was already coursing through him, healing him, albeit slowly.   
"No. Broken ribs I think. But hit them under the arm. The glyph that looks like an upside down cartoon cat. Destroys them." Billy winced as the pain started getting worse. Cam nodded and called out, blocking blows with his sword from the three Shackra that were concentrating on them.   
"Andros, Billy's down. Hit the glyph on the underside of their arms, it'll destroy them." 

Andros, Zhane and Merrick had formed a triangle and were fighting almost as one unit. Merrick was such a skilled warrior that he fit in with Andros's and Zhane's fighting styles with very little problems. Andros parried a blow with his spiral sabre and raised his wrist.   
"DECA, teleport Billy back to the Mega Ship."   
"Acknowledged Andros." Andros pushed the Shackra away with his sabre and swung out with all his might, hitting the Shackra under the arm and he watched it disappear into dust. He grinned under his helmet and spoke quickly.   
"Merrick, join Cam. We know how to destroy them now. Watch your back."   
"Got it." Merrick moved away and Andros quickly felt the familiar presence of Zhane pressing against his back. He could hear the smile in Zhane's voice.   
"Boy, just like old times isn't it?" Zhane quickly dispatched one of them, leaning to one side as he did so, missing a blow from another. Andros swept the feet out from another and slashed down with his sabre and destroyed another. Andros couldn't help but laugh at his remark.   
"Oh yeah, just like old times." The two Astro rangers waded into the fight, slashing and hacking, moving as one. 

Karone and Ashley were holding their own, but only just. Ashley's star slinger wasn't proving much of a weapon against them, but Karone's Galaxy sabre was. When Andros called out how to defeat the monsters, Karone had quickly swung into action, with Ashley watching her back. Ashley frowned inside her helmet, it wasn't working very well.   
"Karone, we need to get back to the others. I can't keep them back much longer." Ashley tried aiming her star slinger for their weak spot, but wasn't having much luck. And each blow she blocked from them hurt more and more. Karone nodded even though Ashley couldn't see it.   
"I know. Ready to start moving?"   
"Ready." They began to slowly move sideways, trying to make their way towards the others. But the Shackra saw this and instinctively seemed to know that this pairing wasn't quite as strong as the others, pressed their attack against the girls. Karone became hard pressed to fight against three of the Shackra, as two more went for Ashley. Karone saw what was happening but could do nothing to stop it.   
"Andros! We need help!" Suddenly Ashley screamed and went down in a heap onto the ground. Karone tried to turn in time but couldn't make and was stuck across her back and she screamed as well, stumbling and falling over Ashley's prone body.   
"Karone! Ashley!" The two Astro rangers broke away from their opponents and came running over. "Cam! Merrick! Cover us!" The two remaining Rangers intensified their attacks, pushing the Shackra back. By now though, there was only three left and they were quickly being pushed back. Andros skidded to a halt by Ashley, kneeling down to check her for injuries, Zhane doing the same for Karone. Ashley was holding her arm and breathing hard.   
"Ashley, are you alright?"   
"I'm pretty sure my arm and shoulder possibly is broken. It hurts Andros." Andros gathered her gently into his arms.   
"I know. I know. Come on, we'll get you back to the Mega Ship. Zhane, how's Karone?" Andros was consumed by worry for his sister and his wife. Zhane looked up from where he had been examining her.   
"She's unconscious. Looks like possible broken ribs and maybe a concussion. I won't know until we get back to the ship." Just then Cam and Merrick came over.   
"Are the girls alright?" Zhane picked Karone up and stood next to Andros.   
"No, we need to go back to the ship. Are they all gone?" Merrick nodded, sheathing his sword, as had Cam.   
"Yes." Andros nodded.   
"Alright, lets go." He touched the button on his morpher and suddenly they all teleported back to the ship. Moments after they had left, a wind came up and swept the dust away. Then all became quiet again. 

Tbc… _In the next chapter the Rangers heal and finally manage to get what they came for.._


	7. Healing Wounds

_Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were. Here's the next chapter in my latest epic. Sorry it's taken so long to get out to you, but real life, work, school and writers block contributed to my absence. Please, don't forget to read the companion series, Flashbacks, which will be concentrating souley on each character. I'm trying to get a chapter out each fortnight, but please don't be surprised if occasionally it takes me longer. What I have planned for this series is going to be good, long and hard to write. Anyway, please, enjoy this chapter. It's a little shorter than normal but it's a middle chapter, a buffer if you will, between the action and intense stuff to come. Angel Mouse, August, 2004._

**Legends of the Past - Healing Wounds   
By Angel Mouse**

DECA had teleported the rangers directly into the medical Bay of the Mega ship. Billy was already seated on one bed and Zaron was busily wrapping a bandage around his ribs. Andros helped Ashley to sit next to him while Zhane lay Karone down on the other medical bed. They all demorphed and Andros raised his hand, a scanner flying across the room and settling in his hand. He began to scan Ashley and with a wince, she demorphed. Zaron looked at them, confused by their sudden appearance.   
"What happened down there?" Zhane had reached for another scanner, the same type as Andros was using, and began to hold it over Karone after it had landed in his outstretched hand. Cam spotted the medical supplies cupboard and went over to it, opening the cabinet and beginning to get a few things out. Andros was distracted when he finally answered.   
"We were beating them when Ashley went down. Karone tried to protect her but was hit badly herself." Ashley winced as Andros sat down the scanner and gently probed her shoulder with his fingers.   
"How is she doing Zhane?" Ashley's voice was full of pain but Zhane didn't look up as he scanned her.   
"Not good. Looks like a bad concussion and two broken ribs." Andros nodded as he lowered his hands, he looked at his wife, concern for her on his face.   
"Ashley, your wrist is broken and your shoulder dislocated. I'm going to have to put it back in. It's going to hurt even with a pain killer." Ashley managed a wan smile.   
"It's okay." Cam handed Andros a hypo spray.   
"Here you go Andros, DECA's prepared this already." Andros took it with a nod and quickly injected it into Ashley. Zhane left Karone a moment, knowing that that Andros would need his help with Ashley's shoulder.   
"Thanks Cam. Cam, if you could see to Billy please?" Cam nodded, moving out of the way, but not before looking back at Andros.   
"Will you need help with her shoulder?" Andros shook his head.   
"No, Zhane and I have done this sort of thing before. We'll be able to do it as painlessly as we can." Andros nodded at Zhane who went and stood behind Ashley, holding up his hand behind her shoulder. Andros stood in front of her, holding his hand up as well, but in front of her shoulder. He looked at her.   
"Are you ready?" Ashley nodded and the two of concentrated, moving their hands forward slightly. Sweat beaded on their foreheads and they frowned in concentration. Moments later a pop could be heard and Ashley gave a loud moan of pain. They lowered their hands and Zhane moved back to Karone's side. Andros smiled gently at Ashley as he reached up and touched her face gently.   
"It's okay now Ashley. I'll set your wrist and then give you something to help you sleep okay?" Ashley nodded, pale and breathing hard. Andros got to work on her wrist and the three other rangers exchanged glances. Merrick had stayed out of the way, by the door, and was amazed by what the two Astro rangers did. Cam was adjusted the bandage around Billy's ribs and helping him put his top back on. Zaron had moved out of the way over to where Merrick was standing, feeling very out of place here. Merrick moved slightly and finally spoke his tone curious.   
"How did you do that?"   
"Do what?" Andros answered absently.   
"Move things like you did. Fix her shoulder like that. How did you do that?" Zhane answered as he ran the scanner over Karone's morphed body.   
"Telekinesis. All Kerovan's have it to some degree. Andros and I are very good at it, as we've been using it all our lives. Karone's not so good at it as she spent the better part of her childhood as Astronema." Cam looked up from where he had helped Billy down from the table and to stand up.   
"Really? What other abilities do you guys have?" Andros finished bandaging Ashley's wrist and went over to the medicine dispenser and began programming it.   
"Well, Karone's got limited empathy but Zhane and I have limited telepathy as well, mainly only with each other. I think it's because we've all been together for so long. Occasionally if we concentrate really hard we can talk to Karone and Ashley." Cam nodded fascinated.   
"That sounds a handy trick to have." Zhane flashed him a quick smile and then turned his attention back to Karone.   
"It's come in handy a time or two." Just then, there was a flash of pink and Karone finally demorphed. Zhane breathed a sigh of relief and without looking, held up his hand. The scanner left it and was replaced by another instrument. It was going to take the other rangers some time to get used to seeing things flying around on their own. Zhane began applying the device to her head, running it back and forth over her forehead as Andros finished up.   
"I think we all need some rest. Cam, if you could help Billy back to his room. I'll go get Ashley settled and come back Zhane." Zhane looked up, his eyes locking with Andros. Seeing that the two were about to get involved in one of their intense discussions, something that the other rangers had discovered over the five day trip to Eltare, again Cam took pity on the others. When Andros and Zhane got going sometimes, it was very hard to stop them.   
"Come on Merrick, give me a hand with Billy. Zaron, think you'd better go get some sleep to." The two Astro Rangers watched the others leave and turned back to each other, grinning sheepishly at one another.   
"We're not that bad, are we?" Zhane gave a tiny laugh and kept working.   
"Andros, go see to Ashley. I'll let you know how Karone is." Andros was torn between his wife and his sister but he finally nodded.   
"Okay, thanks Zhane." Andros helped Ashley out of the room and heading towards their room. Zhane finished treating Karone and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and raising his hand, sent the device back down in the side cupboard. He then dragged over a chair and sat down, settling himself in for a long night. 

Cam woke up and quickly freshened up in the small bathroom that was in each room and dressed into his black leather training uniform. He brushed his hand over the samurai symbol that was on his uniform as he straightened the top. He smiled slightly as he was still getting used to wearing it, to being a ranger at last. It was a culmination of his dreams for the past few months, the frustration of always being on the side lines and given no respect for what he did had begun to take it's toll on him. He shook his head at that line of thought, pushing those demons to the back of his mind where they belonged. After he had returned from the past he had spent a few days wrestling with those demons and feelings and had conquered them - for the most part. He grinned self-consciously at his reflection in the mirror, shaking his head before turning away from it. If Hunter and the others could only see him now. His grin faded as he sighed, he missed his friends and his father, and more than he thought he would. Suddenly, he wished they were here. What he wouldn't give to have even the Thunder's present. Shaking his head once more at what he saw as a self-pitying line of thinking, he pushed those thoughts away as well. As Dulcea said, they would only be gone for five minutes his time, but still, he couldn't help miss them all. He even missed Hunters brooding. Sighing he put his glasses on and headed out of his room. Time to have some breakfast and then get to back to work on the problem Andros and Zhane had trusted him with. Now that was a doozey of a problem and it kept his mind busy. 

Billy woke up with a soft groan as he turned over onto his side without thinking and jarred his sore ribs. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he ran an experienced hand over his ribs, feeling where they had healed. Smiling slightly at how, once more, the Power had come through in relation to healing. Gently un-wrapping the bandages that were around his chest, he examined himself in the bathroom mirror dispassionately. His ribs had healed but he still had plenty of bruises along his chest, but they were fading fast. He finished getting undressed and had a quick shower, enjoying the feeling of the hot water over his bruised and sore body. After drying himself off, he found that he winced slightly as he raised his arms to slip a clean shirt on, which was to be expected really, but was still annoying. Running a hand through his hair to try and keep it neat, he put his glasses on and headed off to get some breakfast. Cam had mentioned last night wanting his help on some thing or other and his curiosity was peaked. 

Zaron was trying to meditate and had decided to skip breakfast this morning. Having breakfast with the Rangers had become almost a ritual over the past five days but this morning, he didn't want to face the young people he had brought to the present. He felt responsible for the injuries to the three Rangers as they had only come to Eltare at his request. He knew that these young men and women were experienced fighters and used to being injured, but that didn't still stop him from feeling guilty. Sighing, he opened his eyes and reached over, sipping the glass of water he had placed in front of him on the floor. Putting it down, he closed his eyes and sat his hands on his knees and began to softly chant. He needed to focus if he was to succeed in this task he had set himself. He knew that things would only get harder from here. 

Merrick awoke immediately as per usual; his body so used to waking at the crack of dawn that even being in space and millions of miles away from home he still did it. And once more he felt a pang and a tug at his heart as he remembered he wouldn't be joining the Princess to sing for the Deer Zord this morning. He missed doing that more than he thought he would. When he was being totally honest with himself, Merrick knew it wasn't the playing of the flute for the Princess he missed, but the Princess herself that his heart was crying for. After drying off he got dressed quickly, his normal closed expression back on his face as he headed off for breakfast with the others. A small smile did appear on his face though when he realised just how much he missed Alyssa's cooking. Strange how one missed the little things when away from home and family. 

Andros woke from where he had been sleeping fitfully on the far side of their bed. Ashley had gone to sleep immediately, especially with the painkillers she had been given. He turned his head to see his wife still blissfully asleep, her bandaged wrist sitting on the outside of the bed covers. Smiling at how beautiful she was, even asleep, Andros once more thanked whatever gods there was that they had brought her into his life. He got out of bed carefully and padded softly into the bathroom where he quickly had a shower. Very carefully while he dried himself off he sent his thoughts out to Zhane, only to find that he couldn't reach his friend as his friend was obviously asleep. Drawing his mind back Andros quickly got changed into a fresh uniform and left the room, making sure Ashley was still asleep and okay before he left. He had time to check on Karone and Zhane before joining the others for breakfast. And knowing Zhane at all, he knew his friend wouldn't have left Karone's side and would be hungry as well. Deciding he'd drag Zhane down to breakfast with him, he quickly made his way towards the medical bay. Andros walked into the medical bay quietly, not wanting to disturb his sister or Zhane, who was sure would still be asleep. He grinned slightly as he saw Zhane asleep in a chair, his head resting on his folded arms that were lying on the side of the medical bed where Karone was lying, one of his hands firmly in Karone's. He looked over at his sister to find that she was awake and staring at Zhane. Andros came over and gently stroked her hair, speaking softly so as not to disturb Zhane.   
"Hey Karone, how are you feeling this morning?" Karone spoke softly, her voice slightly raspy.   
"Have a hell of a headache, can I have a drink please? Oh, is Ashley okay?" Andros smiled as he got her a drink of water.   
"Yes, she's fine. She's sleeping still but she's okay. Broken wrist and dislocated shoulder." Karone sipped the water through a straw and nodded at Andros to take it away.   
"I'm glad she's okay. Did we win?" Andros laughed softly as he sat the glass back down.   
"Yes we won."   
"Good, I'd hate to be hit like that again and not win." Karone managed a tiny smile for Andros and they both turned their heads slightly when a third voice joined in their soft laughter. They turned to find Zhane looking at them. He had obviously been woken by their soft voices. He looked terrible and very tired, but his eyes were bright. He stood up and moved to the top of the medical bed.   
"How are you this morning my love?" Zhane's tone was soft as he reached up and stroked her face gently. Karone smiled up at him.   
"Better thank you. Have you been here all night?" Zhane nodded.   
"As if I'd be anywhere else when you're hurt." Karone nodded, yawning slightly.   
"Am I well enough to go back to our room. This bed isn't the most comfortable." Andros held his hand up and a scanner came over. He quickly ran it over Karone, ignoring the anxious looks he was getting from his best friend and his sister. He looked up after a moment and smiled at them both.   
"You should be fine to go back to your room Karone. Should just have a mild headache today, your ribs have healed so you'll also have some nice bruises there as well." Karone nodded and glanced at Zhane. He leaned over and helped her to slowly sit up. Andros put the scanner back and moved to Karone's other side and taking her other arm helped her to stand slowly. She smiled at them both and let the pair of them steady her.   
"With you two by my side, I think I'll be getting plenty of rest." They grinned identical grins at her and the three of them moved away, heading towards Karone and Zhane's quarters. 

Andros and Zhane walked into the ready room to find the other three male rangers sitting down with breakfast in front of them. They looked up when the other two came into the room. Cam and Billy both smiled and Merrick nodded in greeting. Zhane went over and slumped down into a chair next to Merrick while Andros went to the synthetron. Cam looked at Zhane, his brow furrowed.   
"Are you alright Zhane?" Zhane just nodded, leaning against his fist on the table. Andros grinned slightly as he placed a steaming mug of tea in front of Zhane and sat down next to his friend. Zhane blinked a few times and then picked the tea up. Andros nudged him slightly.   
"Zhane, Cam's talking to you." Zhane looked up, blinking a few times and that caused them to laugh at him.   
"Oh sorry Cam. Bit tired. I'm okay thank you." Cam grinned.   
"I'd say you were more than a bit tired. Did you sleep at all?" Zhane shrugged.   
"A little. I spent the night with Karone in sickbay."   
"How is she? And how's Ashley this morning Andros?" Andros finished sipping his tea and smiled at Cam.   
"She's fine, sleeping soundly when I left her. And Karone's okay as well. We've just taken her to their quarters to get some more rest. Which is where I'll be dragging Zhane in a minute, once he's eaten something." Zhane stirred at the slightly teasing tone in Andros's voice.   
"Hey, I can take care of myself."   
"Sure you can Mr 'Let's go get hit by lightening'." Zhane just grinned at him, his eyes bright but tired.   
"You don't want to get my started Mr Control Freak over here." The two of them stared at each other, wide grins on their faces. Cam just looked at the other two rangers and had a small smile on his own face, his tone wry when he spoke.   
"Gee, I'd hate to see these two fight." That cracked them all up and they finished eating, chatting about little things. After about half an hour, Andros stood up.   
"I'm going to check on Ashley and get Zhane to bed. Can you guys grab Zaron and head up to the bridge and we'll figure out what we'll do today." Cam, who had began to clean up out of habit, nodded and Merrick stood.   
"I'll get Zaron." He left and Andros and Zhane followed him. Billy picked his plate up and helped Cam, looking at him a moment before speaking.   
"Cam,"   
"Yes?"   
"You said you had something you needed my help on?" Cam nodded as he carried the dishes over to the synthetron.   
"Yes, how's your knowledge and experience with time travel?" 

Merrick knocked softly on Zaron's door and waited for a reply. For a few moments there was nothing but silence so Merrick knocked again and finally he was answered.   
"Yes?" Merrick hit the control to open the door and stepped inside and looked around. He spotted Zaron sitting on the floor and nodded his head at him in greeting.   
"Zaron. We're gathering on the bridge to work out what we are going to do next." Zaron didn't answer him for a moment, his head lowered and looking at the floor. Merrick titled his head to one side slightly and studied the older man before him. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly in a tiny smile at that thought - out of them all, Merrick was defiantly the oldest one of them. Moving into the room more Merrick crouched down in front of the Elataran, not at all in the slightest worried about the fact that the person before him was an alien.   
"What's the problem?" Zaron jerked his head up, startled by Merrick's closeness. One thing he had noticed about the Lunar wolf Ranger was that he didn't like being physically close to anyone and generally kept his distance from everyone, but was still a part of the group. He blinked a few times and then sighed, looking away from Merrick's intense gaze.   
"It's my fault." The words hung between them for a long moment and then Merrick unexpectedly laughed softly as he shook his head.   
"I've lost track of the times I've said that since I've awoken Zaron. What exactly is your fault." Zaron looked startled and shocked at Merrick's tone and the fact that he had said more than three words in one sentence. Frustration welled up at him and he lashed out at the only person that was nearby - which was Merrick.   
"What do you mean, exactly my fault! Why, everything is! You and your friends being here dragged from different times, places and planets! The women are hurt! The fighting, everything! This whole mess is my fault!" Zaron had sprung to his feet and began pacing, anger and frustration rolling off him in waves. Merrick had stood up and stood back, folding his arms and staring dispassionately at Zaron. Finally Zaron gave an exasperated sigh and looked at Merrick finally. He noticed the way Merrick was standing and he thought he could detect faint amusement in his eyes. "What?" Merrick just gave a tiny sigh and titled his head to one side, looking at Zaron from behind world weary eyes and the bangs falling down over his eyes slightly.   
"Zaron, I can safely save right at this moment, at the ripe old age of over three thousand years old, that nothing ever is your fault unless you let the guilt for your actions eat you up inside. Three thousand years ago in Anamaria, I made a choice and a decision that cost me my soul for all that length of time. The guilt for my actions still eats at me right up until this day. And it will for eternity. But I made a choice to fight for my home, my people, my.." Merrick paused and swallowed, then continued. "But the price will forever be too high for me personally. But I tell you this now Zaron, no price is too high for the safety and the freedom of those we love and protect." And with that, Merrick turned and left Zaron to his thoughts. 

Andros had left Zhane curled up on the bed with Karone, as soon as his head had hit the pillow he was asleep, instinctively curling his arms around Karone. Andros had long ago gotten used to the fact his best friend was in love with his sister, and she was in love with him. They hadn't taken the final step to cementing their love with a joining ceremony, but he knew that Karone had begun discussing it with Zhane. He smiled fondly as he remembered his own wedding and joining ceremony. They had gone through both ceremonies for both planets cultures, which had been an experience in itself but both of them had wanted it this way. It had been a hectic week that week, but well worth it. He had checked in with Ashley to find she was still sleeping soundly and making sure she was warm enough, he had left her to sleep. He arrived back on the bridge to find Billy and Cam pouring over a console, heads down and talking softly. Merrick was standing off to one side and had his arms crossed and his expression neutral. Zaron was standing over the other side of the bridge and Andros nodded to them all. He cleared his throat and they all looked up at him.   
"Now, shall we figure out what to do next?" 

tbc…_In our next chapter they attempt once more to explore the ruins of Eltare for weapons to fight the evil pervading the universe…_


	8. Encounters with the Enemy

_Disclaimer: See Chapter one. Sorry about the delay in posting guys, I came down with the flu. What can I say, winter in Australia is cold. Now, there's some interesting stuff with this story coming up, there's at least eight or nine more chapters to come. So it's turning out to be one of the longest fics I've ever written. Even longer than my Destiny series and that was long. Don't forget to read the companion series - Legends of the Past flashbacks (Karone is the next subject) and also thank you to all my reviewers. Please, keep reviewing, I really appreciate it. Oh, and anything in Italics are thoughts between Andros and Zhane. Angel Mouse, August, 2004. _

**Legends of the Past - Encounters with the Enemy   
By Angel Mouse**

Cam and Merrick picked their way through the rubble, Zaron walking behind them. Andros and Billy were bringing up the rear as they made their way deeper into the ruins that was the capital of Eltare. Suddenly Zaron stopped and pointed off to one side.   
"We're here." The four rangers moved to his side and began to clear away the rubble from a barely concealed doorway. After a few moments it was free of the rubble and Zaron approached it, opening a hidden panel. "Just what is it exactly you're hoping to find here Andros?" He entered and the other rangers followed him, Andros once more bringing up the rear.   
"Information on the enemy. Weapons caches. Locations of possible allies we could recruit. Anything really. You said you'd been living here and gathering as much information as possible. This is what we'll need before we plan and make our next move."   
"Oh, I understand now. Well, I hope what I have gathered here helps." The five of them walked through a doorway and into a large cavernous area, deep underground, as they had been going down some stairs since entering the passageway. It was huge, easily fitting in the two small scout type ships plus piles of equipment discarded everywhere. Andros glanced to his right to see Cam and Billy's eyes light up. He grinned and looked back down at the scene before them. They could defiantly use some of these things, especially the scout ships. They looked very similar to the Phantom Ranger's ship and if the same people had made them, they would have a few handy little tricks that they could use. They reached the floor of the hanger and Zaron pointed to the ships.   
"I found these on the home planet of the Phantom Ranger. One is practically intact, the other not so, but I brought it here for spare parts. A lot of the technology though I didn't understand, perhaps you will have better luck." Billy grinned and grabbed Cam's arm, dragging him towards the ship.   
"Don't worry; I'm sure we will figure it out. Zordon's told me about the Phantom Ranger, I hope to meet him one day." Andros managed to keep the smirk off his face. Little did Billy know that one-day he would become the Phantom Ranger for a short time while the original Phantom was recovering from severe injuries he had sustained. Andros kept that piece of knowledge to himself. The two rangers walked over to the ships and began to poke around. Merrick turned his head slightly and looked at Andros.   
"I'll keep a look out, we don't want to be surprised down here."   
"Good idea. Call if you see anything." Merrick nodded and quickly left, bounding up the stairs. Zaron led Andros over to one side where some computer banks were set up. He gestured to them.   
"In here is all the knowledge that I was able to salvage after the years of attacks against my people. It is there that I found the prophecy that led me to Dulcea and then yourselves. It also has other bits of information, some may be relevant, and some may not be. I don't know." Andros slid into the seat in front of the main screen; glad it was a configuration he was used to.   
"That's okay Zaron. We'll upload everything to the Mega Ship, that way we can go through it and see what we can use." Andros raised his wrist and activated his communicator.  
"DECA, do you read me?"   
"Yes Andros. What can I do to help you?"   
"Establish a link to the following computer system, I'm opening a channel. Upload all it's files to your main frame - keep them separate though."   
"Understood, establishing link now." There was silence for a few moments and then her warm, calm tones came back. "Upload will take approximately thirty minutes Andros."   
"Good, thanks DECA, let me know when it's finished."   
"Understood. Andros, Zhane wishes to speak with you." Andros sighed and nodded even though DECA couldn't see it.   
"Put him through DECA." They had left the other Rangers sleeping on the Mega Ship, so obviously Zhane had woken up and found them gone. A very annoyed Silver Ranger suddenly spoke.   
"And just what do you think your doing?"   
"Gathering data and picking up a scout ship?" Andros kept his tone light, knowing that Zhane wasn't angry with him.   
"And you left me behind because?"   
"You needed some sleep. Besides, we needed someone up there who knows the Mega ships systems and who isn't injured. We're fine down here. Billy and Cam are literally drooling over scout ships from Phantom's home planet and we're getting a lot of data from Zaron's computer systems." There was silence a moment and Andros could just see Zhane standing there, arms folded and sighing.   
"Alright then, just watch yourself."   
"Always do."   
"Yeah, right." Andros grinned even through Zhane couldn't see it and Zaron just stood behind him, watching and listening.   
"You've been spending too much time with Ashley Zhane. Your even starting to sound like you come from Earth."   
"Hey, don't insult your wife like that. Catch you when you get back." The channel closed and Andros chuckled to himself softly. He knew that Zhane'd corner him when they returned to the Mega Ship. He could just see his friend now, sitting in his chair, arms folded and eyes on the control panel, making sure that they were okay. Andros looked up to find Zaron watching him.   
"Anything wrong Zaron?" Zaron shook his head and gave Andros a small smile.   
"No, actually, for the first time, I think we've actually got a chance of pulling this off." Andros grinned at him and stood, clapping him on the shoulder.   
"Well, we'll see about that. Now come on, let's get this stuff organised into piles that we can transport up to the Mega ship, and then we'll leave the area. Somehow I have the feeling we're on borrowed time." 

After a couple of hours, a group of very tired, dirty but generally feeling good group of Rangers transported themselves back to the Mega Ship. DECA had teleported the two scout ships into the main cargo bays on her lower decks, along with spare parts and some weapons that needed some work. Billy and Cam were already making up lists of what needed doing on the scout ships and had their heads down, deep in discussions. DECA was offering suggestions and advice occasionally and they soon had a workable schedule. The others had left them to it and made their way to the bridge. They found Zhane sitting at the scanning controls, chatting softly to Ashley. Ashley looked a little better today, but her arm was still in a sling and her wrist still had a bandage on it. Andros gave her a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek.   
"How are you feeling?"   
"Better thank you. DECA says the cast can come off in a day or so. Karone's still sleeping." Andros nodded.   
"Great. Well, we've gotten everything we've come for." Andros turned to Zaron. "Zaron, do you know if Triforia and Aquitar are still standing?" Zaron shrugged.   
"No, I'm afraid not." Zhane and Andros exchanged glances.   
"Okay, Aquitar first, then Triforia." Andros nodded in agreement.   
"Good idea Zhane. DECA, set course for Aquitar, hyperrush five."   
"Course laid in, hyperrush five." The ship left orbit and Zaron moved forward slightly, watching the view screen as his home planet faded away. Merrick saw this and moved to his side, speaking softly.   
"Will you be all right?" Zaron gave a small sigh and then nodded.   
"Yes, I will be. I'm the last of my people you see Merrick. This planet was our home for so many millennia. It was the centre of all that was good and right and the ancient home of the Power. It saddens me to see it in ruins and abandoned like this. But I guess, out of everyone here, you would know how that feels." Merrick nodded slightly; his arms folded in his customary stance.   
"Yes. But I guess I'm the lucky one Zaron. I got a second chance to redeem myself and protect the ones I care the most about again. There is nothing stopping you from rebuilding your world. Even though right now that looks to be an almost impossible task, there is one thing my new friends have taught me is to never give up hope." Zaron nodded as Eltare faded away completely and turned to look at Merrick.   
"I know, and I won't. Thank you." Merrick just nodded and they stood there, off to one side, watching the three Astro rangers talk. It was easy to see the bond that they had, and considering what they had been through over the years; it was understandable. Billy and Cam finally finished speaking and looked up, eager grins on their faces.   
"Excuse me Andros, but we've finally got an idea of what needs doing and some things that we may need." Andros looked up and smiled.   
"Great. Well, let's go get some dinner, get Karone up and then do some planning and delegating." They all nodded in agreement and headed out to the rec room. 

Zhane walked in with Karone, who was looking a lot better than she had been, and they took their seats around the table. Andros smiled in welcome at his sister and passed her a glass of water.   
"You're looking better Karone."   
"Thank you, I'm feeling all right now thank you. I just needed a good sleep."   
"Good to hear. Now, we're just doing some planning." Andros glanced down at the computer readout in his hand. "Ashley, until your right to fight again I want you and Karone to go over all the data we got from Zaron's computers. You both have good strong analysis skills and know what to look for, so that'll keep you out of trouble for a few days." The two girls looked at each other and then as one they turned and looked at Andros, expressions of innocence on their faces as they stuck their tongues out at him. The male rangers laughed softly and continued eating. Andros sipped at his drink and glanced down at the readout again. "Cam and Billy will continue to get one of the scout ships up and running. The rest of us are going to come up with some sort of plan to infiltrate the enemy and see if we can discover what they are up to." Here Andros looked up at Zaron. "Zaron, do you have any idea where these guys came from and what they want? Perhaps, if we can figure out what they are after and what they want, we may be able to come to a peaceful solution, instead of us getting into a fight I'm not sure we could win." Zaron sighed; he knew this question would come up sooner or later. He shrugged, lacing his fingers together and sitting them in front of him on the table.   
"I don't know Andros. I truly wish I did. You may able to spot something in the data that I haven't been able to discover. Everything that myself and the few other allies I had before they were killed or destroyed could find out about them is in that data we retrieved." Zaron sighed. "The Inquitians seemed to think that they were after revenge for a deed done against them long ago, but they were unable to say what or where they had even come up with that idea. They were destroyed soon after they came up with that theory. The few people I spoke to about them weren't able to tell me much. They are a secular people, not having a lot of outside contact with others. What little contact they had was usually violent, quick and left no survivors. As I said, there's not much there." Silence settled over the table of rangers, only being disturbed by the movement of cutlery or the shifting in seats. Finally, Cam broke the silence.   
"Well, if Billy and I can get this stealth ship up and running, if we've found their home world, someone could go and do some sneaking about, try and find out what they are up to and why this whole mess exists." Andros nodded.   
"I agree, that's if we can find their home planet. What we may have to do is wait until we come across a place that's being attacked and who ever we send in the stealth ship can then follow them back to their home planet. But, that's down the track. First things first, let's get this data analysed, and see what we find at the planets we know used to be friendly." Zhane gave a tiny laugh and grinned at them all.   
"Well, data analysis will probably be the easiest thing about this whole situation we have to deal with. Now, who's up for a game?" They all looked at him, stunned for a moment and then they all burst out laughing. If there was one constant in the universe it was that Zhane would always find a way to lighten any situation. 

A few hours later all of the rangers had retired for the evening, except Karone, who was feeling wide awake and wanted to get a start on the analysis. She'd been at it a few hours, chatting to DECA while beginning the long and arduous task of going through the files. She felt rather then heard Zhane walk into the bridge and come up behind her. She leaned back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.   
"Are you okay?" Karone smiled gently and turned her head slightly to look at him.   
"Yes I am. I thought you were asleep." Zhane shrugged and slipped into the chair next to her, after giving her another squeeze.   
"I couldn't sleep." Karone looked at him, noticing the haunted look in his eyes and the faint dark circles underneath them. She reached over and turned his head to face her.   
"Zhane, are you alright?" He stared back at her and then sighed, knowing he couldn't hide anything from her.   
"Yeah, I just can't get used to sleeping without you next to me." He glanced away and Karone could see the lie in his eyes.   
"Zhane." Her tone held a faint warning in it and he flashed her a quick grin but then sobered and sighed.   
"Alright, I had another nightmare." Karone took his hands in hers and looked at him.   
"Bad?"   
"Bad. But not about what happened to me, it was more about what happened to you." He looked up at her, his eyes haunted.   
"What about me?" He paused a moment and then spoke, his heart in his words.   
"I saw the attack yesterday, and you being hurt. Except.. except.." Karone thought she knew what was coming but she had to get him to say it, so that she could help him deal with it.   
"Except what Zhane?"   
"Except you didn't wake up again. You were killed." A tear welled up in the corner of his eye and Karone reached out and wiped it away. She smiled gently at him and letting go of his hands she cupped his face on her hands and stared him in the eyes.   
"Zhane." He looked at her and she smiled warmly at him. "Zhane, I told you a long time ago that we're going to be together for a very long time and nothing is going to part us. So no matter what, we'll always be together. I know this, in my heart, so do you." Zhane sighed and reached up, putting his hands on hers and smiled at her.   
"I know Karone. I know. It's just sometimes, it's hard not to worry. The whole time you were off with the Galaxy rangers I worried, but I kept my promise and didn't come and check up on you, as much as I wanted to." Karone grinned at him, wiping away the last of the tear on Zhane's cheek and his fears.   
"I know. And we've already had this conversation, haven't we?" He laughed and reaching over dragged her from her seat and into his lap.   
"Yes, we have. Now, how about you come back to bed with me and we can get some sleep." Karone giggled and kissed the top of his nose.   
"All right, I'll come back to bed with you, but you have to promise to behave." Zhane gave her a wide-eyed innocent smile, all traces of the nightmare having been banished.   
"Who me? I always behave." Karone giggled again as she slipped out of his arms and began to walk backwards towards the door to the bridge. She waggled her finger at him.   
"Since when?" And with that, she turned to run out of the bridge as Zhane had shot out of his chair and was heading towards her but suddenly DECA interrupted them.   
"Zhane, Karone. Can you take a look at this please." They stopped and turned, heading back for the main panel.   
"Bring it up on the main viewer DECA." The viewer changed to show some strange looking ships leaving the planet that they were approaching.   
"According to my sensors, these ships have just left Aquitar and they are off an unknown configuration." Zhane glanced down at the sensor readings and frowned, all trace of playfulness gone. Karone looked up at the screen.   
"DECA, compare these ships to anything in the files we got from Eltare, is there a match?" Zhane glanced over at Karone, understanding immediately what she was thinking.   
"Checking now." The silence stretched out for a few moments while Zhane busily began to reprogram there course, just in case. "Match found." The view screen brought up two images, the one of the ships leaving Aquitar and another from the files. "The records indicate that this is a Schreka storm ship. It carries their shock troops, similar to the ones we have already encountered."   
"Where is it heading DECA?"   
"Unknown, extrapolating a probable course." The view screen changed images again to show a most likely course through the system. Karone looked over at Zhane, waiting for him to speak. Zhane glanced down at the figures he had and then up at the screen. Nodding to himself he spoke, his tone firm and strong.   
"DECA, activate full stealth mode and change course to follow them, but, keep them at the extreme edge of your sensor range. We don't know their capabilities yet and we don't want to risk being spotted, even at full stealth."   
"Changing course and activating full stealth. Shall I wake the others?" Karone shook her head and Zhane sighed, running a hand through his hair.   
"How long before we get near any planet DECA?"   
"If they hold to their current course, approximately ten to twelve hours."   
"Then don't wake anyone. The next few days, plus the past couple of days, have been a bit hectic. I'll tell everyone when they wake in the morning. Make sure you wake us when everyone else gets up."   
"Understood Zhane." Zhane finished locking in the course changes and sighed. He looked over at Karone and managed a small smile.   
"Looks like Andros is getting his wish. He wanted to follow these guys, now we are." Karone moved to his side and wrapped her arms around him, leaning against him. He encircled her in his arms as well and leaned his head against hers. "I just wish we had more time." Karone managed a tiny laugh at those words.   
"Considering how we got here, somehow, I think time is all we have." He looked down at her and smiled, leaning in slowly he gently kissed her. They broke apart after a moment and Zhane glanced up at DECA.   
"DECA, any deviation in their projected course or it looks like they've spotted us, wake me first. Andros needs his sleep."   
"Yes Zhane." Zhane smiled at Karone.   
"Come on sweetheart, let's get some rest. I have the feeling that over the next few days, it's going to be in short supply." They left the bridge and DECA dimmed the lights as they left. It was going to be a long watch. 

"You did what?" Zhane didn't wince at Andros's tone but Karone did and she glanced at the other Rangers around the breakfast table. Cam and Billy were studying their plates intently, Merrick was looking bemused as he shuttled food back and forth from the synthetron and Zaron looked stunned. Ashley, who was without a sling this morning, was sitting next to Karone shaking her head and fighting to keep a smile off her face.   
"I told DECA to activate stealth mode and." Andros held up his hand, fighting to keep a grin off his face himself. Zhane could have that affect on his sometimes.   
"I know what you did." Andros sighed and then did grin. "Sometimes Zhane, you really, really take the cake." Zhane grinned back at him.   
"I know. Hey, I just did what you would have done."   
"Yeah I know. But you should have woken me." Zhane shook his head.   
"No, you needed your sleep, we all did. DECA knew what to do and in.." Zhane paused and glanced up at one of DECA's cameras, " how many hours DECA?"   
"Six point three Zhane."   
"See, in six hours we'll get where ever they are going. We can see then what they are doing. If this is their home planet or not. If they attack this planet, we can go fight them to get a handle once again on their fighting style. Gives the brain boys over their time to get the stealth ship ready and us valuable information." Zhane's expression was earnest and Andros just shook his head.   
"Zhane, sometimes." Zhane grinned.   
"I know." Andros sighed.   
"Alright, you did the right thing, but you should still have woken me."   
"So you could give the exact same orders I gave? I don't think so. Now, come on, let's eat and get down to some real planning." The others laughed at this and Billy waggled his fork at Zhane.   
"And don't think Cam and I will forget the brain boys remark either any time soon Zhane." Zhane grinned at them both.   
"Hey, you both love it." They all laughed at that and finished eating their breakfast. Without thinking, both Andros and Zhane lifted their hands and the dirty dishes floated back to the synthetron to be cleaned and recycled. The other rangers were still trying to get used to the almost casual seeming use of telekinesis by the two rangers but sometimes, it was handy and it did save time. They made their way to the bridge, but Cam and Billy made their way down to the hanger deck. Merrick went with them, as he had been helping them with a lot of the labour and sometimes, an extra pair of hands came in handy. The three of them had been getting along really well and had been spending a bit of time together. The three of them felt slightly out of place, more so than the others, because they hadn't worked together before. Whereas the others all knew each other and had even been on the same ranger team. So, they spent most of their time since leaving Eltare working on the scout ship to get it ready. 

Andros took his seat and Zhane slid into his next to him. Ashley and Karone had taken their seats over by the side and had gotten straight back into the analysis work they had to do on the data they had retrieved. Zaron walked over and stood behind Andros, watching them work for a few minutes. They had been following the ships now for almost twelve hours since DECA had first detected them.   
"So, what now Andros?" Andros didn't look up from his sensor screen as he adjusted their course slightly.   
"Now, we wait. It looks like they are heading for that planet about an hour from here. Now, we have no idea if it's to attack it or that's their home planet, so we'll wait."   
"And if it is their home planet?"   
"Then we send someone down to do a little bit of spying."   
"And if it isn't?" Zhane glanced sideways at Andros, his eye's mischievous.   
_And you're about two seconds away from clouting him I bet; obviously he wasn't listening when we outlined this course of action over breakfast.   
Zhane, stop it, I'm trying to be serious here   
Yeah but he's not really helping is he_ Suddenly Zhane got an image of Andros clouting him around the head and he grinned, putting his head back down. The short telepathic exchange had taken mere moments so there was no interruption of the flow of conversation between Andros and Zaron.   
"Then we go down and fight them, stopping them from hurting whoever's down there. And, we send someone to follow them when they leave."   
"Okay, I just wanted to be sure that I got the situation right." Andros refrained from answering that, shooting a look at Zhane that clearly stated the silver ranger was to keep his thoughts to himself. Zhane saw the look and went back to studying his readings. Zaron moved away from the two of them and went back to sitting down over by the girls, helping them where he could with the interpretation of the data. Andros leaned back in his chair, thinking and after a few minutes, Zhane soon intruded on his thoughts.   
_You're wondering what we're going to find, aren't you?_   
_Yes. I'm half expecting them to attack this planet, it's been too easy to come across them like this, and follow them to this planet._ Zhane turned his head, looking at Andros.   
_You're worried, aren't you?_ Andros nodded.   
_This whole situation has me worried. Up until now, it's been too easy so far._ Andros could see Zhane nod slightly in agreement out of the corner of his eye.   
_I know. Something smells about this whole situation Andros. It's too easy, too pat. A prophecy that we haven't heard of? Duclea bringing us forward from the past, yes, I can understand that, but everything's just been too easy since we've gotten here_. Andros sighed and shifted in his seat, not looking at Zhane, instead, he watched his wife with a small smile on his face.   
_It's just a vague feeling right now, but you're right. Something's not quite right. We'll just have to see what unfolds and hopefully we will be able to cope with what ever happens._ Andros looked over at Zhane and his best friend nodded, agreeing with the silent words. Karone stood up then, taking their attention away from their conversation and each other. She brought over some computer readouts and handed them to Andros.   
"Have a look at this; I think this is what we're looking for." Andros took them from her and looked them over, after a moment Zhane's head joined his pouring over them. He looked up and smiled warmly at his sister.   
"Excellent work Karone. This will defiantly help us track down their home world and work out what they want. Get DECA to run some extrapolations on these co-ordinates and we'll go from there." Karone beamed with the satisfaction of a job well done and went back over to Ashley and Zaron. Just then the other rangers came back on to the bridge. Cam and Billy looking very dirty - covered in grease, oil and dirt - but both had satisfied smiles on their faces. Merrick looked just as dirty and just as satisfied.   
"Andros, we're all finished. One working scout ship; it's big enough for two people, a pilot and who ever is going to be the snoop; and she's ready to go." Andros broke out in an even bigger smile.   
"Fantastic." He then titled his head to one side in confusion. "But snoop?" The earth based rangers all bursts out laughing at the confused look the two astro and one galaxy ranger had on their faces. Ashley came over and slung her arm around Andros's shoulders and smiled.   
"Snoop means, my dear husband, to spy on some on. It's Earth slang." Andros blushed slightly.   
"Oh, thank you Ashley." That caused them to laugh even more and the atmosphere on the bridge became lighter. When the laughter died down Merrick looked at the others, his soft voice holding a slight teasing quality.   
"You guys might like to be dirty, but I don't. I'm going to shower." Billy and Cam seemed to suddenly notice how dirty they were and grinned sheepishly at each other and quickly followed him out of the bridge. Laughter followed them out as the other rangers watched them live. 

Fifty minutes later the atmosphere on the bridge was very different. A tense, strained atmosphere was hanging around the rangers. The ships they had been following had taken orbit above the lone small settlement that was on the planet. Sensors had revealed there was a small human settlement there and they weren't very technologically advanced. Andros had taken the Mega ship in closer, behind the planet's moon. They watched in silence for a few moments as an orbital bombardment commenced but no one said anything. Andros had plainly stated they needed to see what was happening first before they acted. More than a few concerned glances were thrown at him but the bombardment only lasted a minute. Only Zhane and Karone knew how much anguish this decision was causing Andros, so they were standing either side of him, giving him their support. Andros was firm in his decision as for the moment, information was more important. It was then that Zaron finally understood what Dulcea meant by him being able to make the hard decisions, he was doubtful anyone else would have been able to. So Zaron stayed in the background, content to watch for moment, waiting for something else to happen. But he didn't have to wait long. As soon as the bombardment stopped and ground forces began to be sent down from the orbiting ships to the planet's surface, Andros finally acted.   
"Ashley, you're still hurt, you stay here. Keep the Mega ship behind the moon, but monitor us. We'll call if we need any help or an immediate evacuation. The rest of us will go down and help those people. Karone, you and Billy get them evacuated to the nearby mountains, there's bound to be caves there they can shelter at until this is all over. The rest of us will keep them busy." The remaining three other rangers just looked at Andros, ready and determined to do what ever they had to. Andros looked at them all, his expression stern.  
"Now, the object is to drive them back and off this planet. Once they are off, they should flee back to their home planet, and that's our objective." Andros looked around at the waiting Rangers and nodded. "Okay, let's go, and watch your backs." Giving Ashley a quick hug, Andros led the rangers out at a run, each of them calling out their morphing call. Ashley watched them go, absently rubbing her injured wrist. Zaron reached out and put his hand gently on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly.   
"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." Ashley gave him a wan smile.   
"No, it's okay. It's just…" she trailed off and he nodded in understanding.   
"You'd rather be down there, with them."   
"Yes." He could hear her heart in her voice and smiled gently.   
"I wouldn't worry too much, from what I've seen they can all take care of themselves. But I'll leave you to your watch." Ashley gave him a grateful smile.   
"Thank you Zaron." Nodding, he left them on the now empty bridge. Besides, he had things he wanted to do to aid in his quest. 

It was a small rural farming community, no more than a few hundred people. The kind of place where everyone knew everyone else. They were few if no problems and the people were happy in their isolation. They had little or no technology to use and it was the kind of place was traditions were kept alive, stories were handed down from generation to generation and it was a quiet, peaceful lifestyle. But all that was no more today. Chaos, death and destruction reigned down on the small community today, and with nothing and no one to defend them, they were without hope. 

Until the coloured lights in the sky appeared in the centre of small village. 

The six figures emerged from the coloured streams light, causing the fleeing villagers to stop a moment. They were tall, striking in appearance, in different types of armour and looked dangerous. But then suddenly, one of the elders of the village remembered a tale told him by his great grandfather and he blurted out in pure joy to his grandson.   
"Power Rangers!" Andros turned slightly as he heard the old man and smiled under his helmet. Nice to see that they were still recognised in some parts of this mixed up future. He nodded to the old man and turned back to the others.   
"Alright guys, let's do it. Karone, Billy, get these people out of here!" The old man watched in awe as the figures in blue and pink came running towards them, as the other four figures rushed towards the attacking monsters. Four, against so many, the old man's heart quailed for them but they rushed forward anyways. Then suddenly the woman in pink armour that was standing over him drew his attention. He got the impression she was smiling beneath her helmet and her voice was soft and warm.   
"Sir, please, we must leave the area." He nodded and allowed her to help him along. Other villagers, when they saw what was happening, gathered with them and the two rangers began to lead them away from the fighting and destruction. The one in blue glanced back a few times and then looked over at the woman in pink.   
"They are holding their own for the moment. How much farther are the caves?" Karone glanced down at the hand held scanner she had out in front of her and then up at him.   
"About another five hundred metres Billy. There will be lots of shelter there for these people. They'll be safe there." Billy nodded and helped the people along, throwing one last glance at the others over his shoulder.   
"Right, let's get them there." Karone thew a glance over her shoulder and began herding the people towards the caves. The fight against the Schraka warriors was going well from what she could see. They had numbered almost over forty warriors, so that averaged about ten warriors per remaining Rangers. Nothing they weren't used to over the years. Andros and Zhane fought like the excellent team they were. Merrick and Cam fought well, quickly finding each other's style and method of fighting and adjusting their own styles to it. Something only the very best warriors could do. But for the moment, Karone and Billy's main concern was getting the civilians out of the way; the others would have to do it without them. 

Tbc.. _In the next chapter our Rangers begin the task of tracking down the home planet of the Schraka, with startling results…_


	9. Looking for Answers

_Disclaimer: See chapter one. Here's the next part of what's turning out to be a fairly long epic. I have this planned out for at least another six to nine chapters, we'll see how it pans out. Please, enjoy and leave a review, I love reviews. Also, don't forget to read the companion series - Flashbacks. Thanks. Angel Mouse, September 2004._

**

Legends of the Past - Looking for Answers   
By Angel Mouse

**

The last of the Shackra were destroyed and Andros sighed, looking around at the devastation it had caused. He shook his head, it never ceased to tear at his heart to see what evil did, and the consequences were always bad for the innocents. They always suffered. He raised his wrist, nodding to Zhane as his friend came and stood next to him.   
"Everyone report in."   
"Karone here, we're safe and sound. The villagers are all safe in the caves."   
"Ashley here, I'm tracking the ships in orbit, they're leaving." Andros looked around and sighed. He knew they couldn't leave without helping these people, but they also needed to track the enemy. He made a quick decision.   
"Billy, how long will it take you to prep and stock the stealth ship for an extended trip?"   
"About fifteen minutes."   
"Great. Head back to the Mega ship right away and begin pre-flight and stocking it up. I'm sending Merrick with you. I want you to track them to their home planet. I want you to report your position every hour on the hour. I do not want to loose track of you guys. Once your pre-flight is done leave straight away. The Mega ship's sensors will be able to track them until your ready to leave. And be careful"   
"Understood Andros. I'll see you when I get back."   
"Good. Ashley, make sure you keep them on sensors until the others can leave."   
"Got that Andros. Teleporting Billy up now." Andros turned to Merrick as he de-morphed. The other rangers quickly followed his lead and de-morphed. Andros turned to Merrick and ran a hand through his messy hair.   
"Merrick, I want the two of you to follow those ships, find their home planet and I want one of you to go down to it and sneak around. Find out who's in charge down there, what they want, anything really. Any information you can gather without getting caught. If you get discovered down there, I want you to get the hell out of there and come back. We'll let you know where we are, once we leave here there's a few planets we need to go and check out." Merrick nodded.   
"We can do that. Anything else?" Andros thought a moment and shook his head. Cam stepped forward and frowned.   
"While your there, have Billy scan for anything and everything that he can think of. The more information we have about their planet, weaponry and stuff the better." Merrick nodded and Andros ran his hand through his hair again.   
"Good thinking Cam. Remember Merrick, we're out of time, out of place and out of our depth in some respects Merrick. We also don't want to tip them off yet that there are Rangers back in the universe. No matter what, get back to us with the information." Merrick gave him a rare smile.   
"I think I can manage to do that." Andros returned the smile.   
"Ashley, teleport Merrick up and then once they've settled and gone, send down some medical supplies. We've got some work to do here."   
"Understood Andros. Teleporting Merrick now." Merrick disappeared in a stream of white light and Andros sighed.   
"Karone, begin leading the villagers back here. The three of us are going to do a final sweep of the village to make sure everything's okay. Then we'll help them with the wounded and some repairs before we leave."   
"Okay Andros, we're on our way back. There's quite a few wounded, so you might want to set up somewhere for them."   
"Understood Karone, I'll get Cam on it."   
"Okay, see you in about 30 minutes. It'll be slow going coming back. We were in a rush to get here and took a few chances; I won't do that on the way back."   
"I wouldn't expect you to Karone. See you when you get here." Andros closed the channel and lowered his arm and looked at the two remaining rangers with him. Zhane squeezed his shoulder in support and Cam nodded. "Come on, we have a lot of work to get done. Spread out, let's make sure this place is truly safe before these people get back here." 

The stealth ship was very quiet, which is how Merrick liked it. Billy was sitting at the controls and had spent the last couple of hours giving Merrick a crash course in piloting it. Every hour they sent a coded message to the Mega Ship to let them know of their co-ordinates and progress. Merrick was quite surprised to find that he was enjoying the other wolf ranger's presence. The time he had spent with both Billy and Cam was pleasant and he had found himself opening up more than he normally did. The three of them were quiet individuals as it was, and they found comfort in each other's presence. Being out of time and out of place was more upsetting than they all wanted to admit. But having something solid to do, like track the enemy, was something tangible to do at last besides fighting. Billy stirred slightly and looked over at Merrick sitting next to him and gave him a small smile.   
"Bored yet?" Merrick shook his head.   
"No actually, I'm enjoying the peace and quiet. I mean, I like the others, but sometimes Zhane can be a little bit too enthusiastic, if you know what I mean." Billy laughed.   
"I know. He reminds me of my friend Rocky, he's my red Ranger and a bundle of energy on a good day." Merrick gave a tiny laugh at that.   
"It's just taking a little bit to get used to. I mean, we'll be here how ever long it takes for us to defeat this evil, but when we go home, only five minutes will have passed."   
"Yes, I know. Time travel is always a strange one to play around with." Billy said nothing of his conversation with Cam the other day. Cam had asked him to keep it quiet, saying that he was working on something he'd found in the files and had wanted a second opinion about time travel, its effects and consequences. One of the things he had programmed the ship to scan for among other things was temporal particles. Anything to help them in this so far very one sided fight. Merrick fidgeted slightly and yawned. Billy grinned.   
"There's a bed out the back, one of the things Cam and I made sure we had. I have the feeling we're going to be here for a bit. How about eight hours on watch, eight hours sleep? Since I didn't do much fighting down there, you go get some sleep first." Merrick thought a moment and then nodded. He saw the sense immediately of doing this.   
"Okay. Come and get me in eight hours." Merrick stood up and nodding his thanks to Billy, he headed out the back of the small ship to get some rest. Billy watched him go and then leaned back in his chair, settling in for a long trip. 

Three days had passed with the two rangers settling into a routine. After a day they had decided to limit their reports to Andros to every eight hours, as nothing was happening for the moment. They settled into a routine of spending a few waking hours with each other, sparring with each other to keep in shape. They then had a light meal and the other would go and sleep, with the other ranger kept watch. On the fifth day suddenly things began to happen. The Shackra ship was slowing down and heading towards a definite planet. Merrick was asleep and Billy left his post for a moment to go and shake him. He had barely put his hand out to touch him when Merrick's eyes opened.   
"What is it?"   
"I think we're there." Merrick threw back the covers and followed Billy to the cockpit. They sat down at their respective stations and began to work. Billy slowed the ship down and settled it into orbit in the shadow of one of the three moons circling the dark red looking planet. The Shackra ship entered the atmosphere and Merrick leaned over the controls, smiling slightly.   
"Looks like this is it." Billy examined the readings and grinned openly.   
"Looks like your right. I'm reading similar technology, life-signs, everything the same as what we're already seen. This is it Merrick. We've found their home planet!" Billy's excitement was catching and Merrick returned his grin with a very rare one of his own.   
"What now then?" Billy took a deep breath and began working quickly.   
"Well, firstly we'll let Andros know where we are. And then we'll find a nice quiet spot to teleport down to." Merrick raised his eyebrow and looked at Billy.   
"We'll teleport down to?" Billy blushed slightly and looked up to see Merrick looking at him with an eyebrow raised.   
"We could cover more ground together." Merrick shook his head.   
"Billy, I wouldn't have the faintest idea how to run this ship. It's all I can do to send those messages to the others. Running a teleportation system and keeping this ship hidden is up your alley. I hate to say this, but I think I should go down their alone." Billy held his gaze a moment and then sighed, running a hand through his sandy blonde hair.   
"I know, I know. It's just sometimes I hate being relegated to the side-lines." Merrick smiled gently at him.   
"Each of us has our own special gift or talent Billy. Each of us has our own unique gift that we have brought with us. Andros is an excellent leader; he has the talent, the courage and the convictions to make the hard choices. Ashley is the highlight of anyone's day, her faith in people and the goodness shining from her soul is the perfect counterpart for Andros's seriousness. Karone brings innocence and strength of spirit to our little group. She has seen the darkness in us all and emerged a better person for it. Zhane, well, what can you say about Zhane. He's a unique person in a strange universe. The most powerful ranger ever, yet he's kind and innocent in a strange way. But he draws his inner strength from the faith of his convictions and the faith he has in Andros. Plus, he and Andros are an unstoppable team; I've never seen their like and most likely never will again. Cam brings intelligence, wisdom of the ages and a sarcastic wit that brings every one down to earth without hurting anyone's feelings. And you my friend, you bring intelligence as well kindness, gentleness of a spirit but with the strength of a century's old warrior. We are all different yet we have such a strong faith in ourselves that we work well together as a team." Billy mulled over his words for a few moments and then nodded.   
"Your right." Billy gave him a wry smile and shook his head. "You know, for someone who's been asleep for the last three centuries, you make an awful lot of sense." Merrick looked slightly embarrassed and shrugged.   
"Not really, I just learned from watching the Princess. She is the one who is extremely adapt at reading people's souls. Now, shall we get down to business? Have you found somewhere for me to teleport down to?" Billy nodded and they got ready to get down to business. He was mulling over Merrick's words, especially the look in Merricks eyes when he mentioned the Princess. Obviously this Princess was very important to Merrick. After a few moments Billy looked up.   
"Well, I've sent off our co-ordinates to Andros and the others. And I've found a good spot for you to go down to." Merrick nodded and stood up, stretching slightly in preparation for his mission.   
"Alright, let's get this done. Anything in particular I should look for?" Billy thought about it a few moments and then shook his head as he handed Merrick a portable scanner.   
"Just anything you can find out. See who's behind this all, which is running things down there. Anything at all really." Merrick nodded, getting his morpher out.   
"Alright then, I'd better get going. Keep a lock on me and I'll try and keep in touch. But if I need to get out of there in a hurry.." Billy smile ruefully.   
"Don't worry; I'll come running as soon as you call." Merrick grinned slightly.   
"Good. If I call urgently I'll probably be in deep trouble if I do call." Merrick held up his morpher. "WILD ACCESS!" Morphing quickly he was gone in a flash. Billy sighed, staring a moment at where he had been standing.   
"Good luck my quiet friend. You're going to need it." 

Merrick kept to the shadows high up in the rafters where he was hiding. He had been down on the planet now for about six or more hours, he'd lost track a little while ago. He'd seen all sorts of weird things going on. Weapons being built - horrible weapons of destruction from what he could tell. Massive machines that looked similar to the Zords that they used. Merrick had taken the opportunity while it presented it and had done some very discreet sabotage while making sure at the same time the scanner Billy had given him was always on. He admitted to himself that he enjoyed that part of this mission; sabotage was a lot of fun. But he had been seeing a lot of things that disturbed him greatly and he admitted to himself that perhaps it wasn't such a good idea that Billy had stayed behind. A lot of the things he had seen he didn't understand and was sure that the blue ranger would. But he had taken images of what he had saw and knew that Cam and Billy both would drool over them later when he got back. But some of the things he had seen were beginning to make him very worried. There were literally hundreds of thousands of warriors and soldiers that he saw training, and somehow watching them train something struck him as that it wasn't a natural thing for these large beings. It was while observing these training sessions that he'd finally came across another type of Shackra. He recalled what Zaron had told them, that there were three types of Shackra. This then must be the second type. He saw that they ordered the first type around and actually spoke some sort of high pitched language that he couldn't make out. And it was upon seeing them that found Merrick in his current situation. He had followed a couple towards a larger building, more of a temple really, into the centre of an ancient looking city. He had followed as best he could. Keeping to rooftops, shadows and any cover he could find. Luckily now it was twilight and the shadows were lengthening and providing him with more cover. He had the feeling he was about to see something very important. Unfortunately he didn't know how right he was. 

High Priest Ba'la knew that things were bout to come to a head. Ever since the Elder One had arrived over three centuries ago, things had begun to finally go right for his people. They had been a dying race, living on past glories and legends. Their race was on the verge of extinction until the Elder had come as their most ancient of legends had said he would. He had brought them new knowledge, new technologies and a new sense of purpose for their people. And then they began to conquer the planets and galaxies bringing their thirst for destruction and devastation to the fore. And they're people revelled in it. They quickly became feared and pushed their thirst for conquest even more. After three centuries of unending conquest, battles and bloodshed when suddenly the Elder announced that he his preparations were complete. The Elder had announced that he had set things in motion in the past and the present to secure their future as rulers of the galaxy. High Priest Ba'la wondered though what was next for their people. All the planets that were classified as good or on the side of light had been destroyed. All except one. There was one planet left that was on the side of light. And The Elder said that he had come up with a way for them to finally remove that one last barrier to the side of light. High Priest Ba'la entered the central temple, unaware he was being followed, and went towards the altar where The Elder appeared when he came to them. There was a burst of light and swirling cloud and suddenly The Elder appeared and High Priest Ba'la dropped his head. 

"Elder, you have appeared to us once more."   
"I told you never to come in here without requesting an audience first!" The voice boomed out and reverberated around the massive temple and High Priest Ba'la cowed.   
"I am sorry Revered One. But our troops grow restless and eager to finish off the light for once and for all. We are ready Revered One, why won't you let us attack the planet of light?" The figure stepped out of the light and he was robed and cloaked.   
"We haven't attacked the last planet of light because all the pieces weren't in place. They are now." The High Priest raised his head and looked at the cloaked figure before him.   
"How are they in place Elder One?" The cloaked figure paced back and forth, his words issuing in a tone that broke now argument.   
"My travels through time and space have allowed me to put little things into place that have had devastating consequences in the millennia since they occurred." High Priest Ba'la was curious and blurted out his next words out without even thinking of the consequences.   
"But what could you possibly do in the past that will affect the things of the future? Didn't you tell us that the witch in charge of the last planet of light brought the Legendary Power Rangers forward in time? How has your changes affected that! Those Rangers will stop at nothing to stop us!" The Elder one turned around in a whirl of anger and lashed out with his hand. A beam of dark light lashed out and suddenly the High Priest disappeared in a flash light. Silence descended on the huge temple and the cloaked being stared at the dark mark on the floor where the High Priest had been.   
"Never question my orders or my methods." The cloaked figure shook his head and raised his voice. "Send me another priest! One that can listen and follow orders." Acolytes hiding in the shadows at the back of the temple scurried away to do it's bidding. From his hiding place in the rafters Merrick had watched with horror. Only the evillest of beings would do something like that to their minions. Merrick began to feel even more unease at what was unfolding below him. He settled himself in for a long wait, he had the feeling that whatever was going to happen next was going to be very important. 

A few minutes later another priest came into the room. This time it was a female priestess. Merrick stared at it closely, trying to see if there was any difference between the two. They were both tall, about his height, with elongated heads. They wore dark red, almost blood red, over robes that covered their strong bodies. But apart from that they were identical to the other Schraka they had seen and fought. Merrick moved slightly closer, sticking to the shadows, trying to hear and see more of what was going on. 

The cloaked figured stared at the kneeling priestess and studied her a moment.   
"Who are you?"   
"High Priestess Ka'la Elder One." The cloaked at her and then it nodded.   
"Well High Priestess Ka'la. Can you follow orders and not question anything I say?" The High Priestess nodded.   
"Yes Exalted one. What are your orders?" The cloaked one looked at her and nodded at her.   
"The last planet of light will be ready to fall soon. My preparations in the past are almost complete."   
"That is good to hear Elder One." Here she paused and then continued slowly. "Elder One, may I ask a question?" The cloaked figured stopped its pacing and came over to stand in front of her. Its tone was hard but slightly amused.   
"You're very presumptuous for someone who's only just taken her position. But, presumption sometimes can be good. What is your question?" The High Priestess spoke softly but strongly.   
"Elder One, what off these reports of Power Rangers suddenly appearing." The Elder One gave a throaty laugh, shaking his head.   
"Oh I know all about them. I had a hand in sure that they would be brought here. I made sure that the silly Prophecy they are following was written. I have made sure that they have no allies, no chance of victory and no hope. You need not worry yourself about them. They have been taken care of." The Priestess looked up at him.   
"How so Elder One if I may be so bold?" The cloaked figure gave an even throatier laugh. High in the rafters Merrick's wolf spirit began to get restless and he began to sense something more than the evil that were pervading the whole area. Something was stirring at his senses, something familiar but just out of the edge of his senses, just a feeling of unease that wasn't letting him go. Something was working at the back of his mind and it was frustrating. But, for the moment, he had to concentrate on what was happening below him. 

"They have been brought here to try and stop us, but they will fail. Already the seeds of dissent among their ranks have been sown. And when we take the last planet of light, they will have no hope and no chance left. The survivors of our attack against that planet will be out of time and they will have no hope to return to their own times. I have planned this carefully over many millennia High Priestess, and no one will be able to stop me. Will they Luna Wolf Ranger?" The cloaked figure looked up into the rafters, his darkened face staring straight at the spot where Merrick was hiding. "Have you heard enough of my plans? I do hope so. Now, if you'll be so kind as to join us down here." He waved his hand and suddenly Merrick found himself flying towards the hard ground. Twisting his body carefully he managed to land on his feet, hand out to steady himself. He straightened up and stared hard at the figures before him. His heart racing, Merrick knew that he was in a bad situation. The cloaked figure walked down the steps from the top of the temple and began to approach him slowly. "I must say Ranger that I'm quite surprised to find that you and your fellows found my home so quickly. You've only been in this time a little over a month or so haven't you?" The figure in the black cloak began to circle Merrick slowly, staying just out of the Luna Ranger's reach. The sense of familiarity began to grow but was still frustratingly out of Merrick's grasp. "You are smarter than you appear. Or perhaps not, you wouldn't have come alone I imagine. So Ranger, what will you do now? Will you fight and try to escape? Or will you give up now and save yourself enormous amounts of pain? What is your choice Ranger?" Merrick looked at him; he was now standing in front of him. Almost casually Merrick put his hand on his sabre at his side and tilted his head slightly to one side.   
"You must be joking right? A Ranger never gives up." His wolf spirit was almost screaming at him now and Merrick studied the figure in front of him intently. And then suddenly it hit him and he inadvertently took a step back. "You! You've betrayed us!" The cloaked figure laughed heartily.   
"Well done Ranger. It's a shame you have to die now." 

Billy was getting worried. More than worried actually, he was almost in a down right panic. Merricks signal had become very erratic in the last few minutes. He had been monitoring Merrick from his position in the shadow of the planet's moon. He had been keeping a track of his power signature and in the last few minutes that signature had gotten weaker and weaker. Throwing caution to the wind as he could see Merrick's power signature fade so much it was almost non-existent he fired up the ships engines and headed towards the planet. He flicked open the com channel and tried to contact his fellow Ranger.   
"Merrick! Can you hear me? Are you alright?" There was an agonising silence as he approached the planet, narrowing down Merrick's location slowly.   
"Need… help… " Frowning Billy threw everything into the engines and frantically began trying to lock onto Merrick with the teleportation system.   
"Hang on, I'm coming. What's happening?"   
"Be…" The com went silent and Billy cursed softly under his breath.   
"Merrick! Merrick!" Throwing all caution to the wind Billy aimed the small craft at the last location he had Merrick and working faster than he had ever before, he managed to lock onto Merrick's signal and teleport him to the ship. Glancing behind him to confirm that Merrick was aboard, Billy turned the small ship around and throwing the engines to maximum he sent them off out of there, making sure the stealth shields were at maximum. Once he was sure they were out of the atmosphere of the planet and on the way out of there he finally turned to Merrick. He threw off his restraints and ran to the fallen ranger. Billy reached out and gently turned Merrick onto his back. Moments later there was a slight glow as Merrick's morph failed and Billy saw the extent of Merrick's injuries. Billy paled and reached out with an unsteady hand to check for a pulse. Thankfully he found one. Swallowing against the sight before him, Billy took a deep breath and gently lifted his newest friend up in his arms and staggered over to the bed. Laying Merrick gently down Billy got the medical kit out and began to do what little he could to save his friends life. But if he was honest with himself, Billy wasn't sure there was a lot he could do. 

Tbc… _the next chapter will focus on what the other Rangers and what they discover when they try to visit other Ranger friendly planets.._


	10. The Planets of Light

_Disclaimer: See chapter one. Another chapter down and things are going to be heating up form now on. This chapter covers the things happening while the previous chapter took place. I'm really having fun with this series, so expect some twist and turns in upcoming chapters. Enjoy and please review. Angel Mouse, September 2004._

**Legends of the Past - The Planets of Light   
By Angel Mouse**

Andros watched as the supplies he requested Ashley to send down to their location arrived in a steam of white light. In the distance he could see the bright pink armour of Karone as the villagers began to make their way back to their homes. He turned to Zhane and Cam, giving them both a tired smile.   
"Right. Let's get somewhere set up where we can treat the wounded and see what repairs we can do." Just then Ashley appeared in a stream of yellow light and Andros inadvertently smiled at his wife. Ashley looked around and then came and stood next to Andros, putting her good arm around him. She was without the sling but still had a brace on her wrist.   
"This doesn't look good." Andros nodded, hugging her gently to him, needing the physical contact and support of his wife right now. He couldn't get over the fact that the destruction caused by these creatures was his fault. If he had acted sooner then none of this would have happened. "It kind of reminds me of how Angel Grove looked after the final attack." Ashley squeezed him hard and then gave him a gentle kiss. "I'll go help Karone bring the villagers in." Giving Andros a final hug Ashley began to walk towards the approaching column. Sighing, Andros turned to find Zhane grinning at him.   
"What?" Zhane gave a short laugh and clapped Andros on the back.   
"You my friend are so much in love with that girl it's sickening to look at." Andros gave him a playful shove as he began to walk towards the supplies.   
"And you're not with my sister." Laughing the three rangers got to work. 

Ashley slung her arm around the waist of an elderly woman and smiled gently at her.   
"It's alright. We've taken care of the attackers. And we're also repairing the damages. It's okay now." The old woman smiled weakly at her.   
"Thank you my dear. It's heartening to see in these troubled times that someone can help us." Ashley just nodded as they made their way back to the village. Karone fell into step beside Ashley as they made their way back towards the village. Karone had de-morphed when Ashley had joined her and now she gave her sister in law a warm smile.   
"So, let me guess, Andros playing the guilty leader again?"   
"Yep, afraid so. I guess we both know your brother very well. I remember when we first meet he was full of pain and guilt for all sorts of things he couldn't control." Ashley gave a small laugh and shook her head as she helped the old woman over some rough ground. "The first night we were on the Mega Ship after he'd given us our morphers I remember writing in my diary how pain filled his eyes were and how I was determined to lift that sadness and pain."   
"When I was in my training, Ecliptor always spoke of the Red Ranger with something akin to respect; even though he had told me the Rangers had killed my family. I guess there was just something about Andros that made even his enemies respect him." Ashley nodded as they reached the town and saw Zhane waiting for him. She couldn't resist teasing her sister in law a little bit.   
"And that clown there waiting for us is half the reason he's feared. If you had Zhane by your side constantly, wouldn't you show someone your respect? I mean, just think of what Zhane could do to some one if they showed Andros just the littlest bit of disrespect." Karone laughed as they reached Zhane. Zhane just looked at the two woman and they both burst out laughing. Shaking his head he gestured further into the village.   
"I don't what to know. Come on, Andros and Cam has set up a bit of a hospital inside." The two women nodded and led the villagers back into their home. 

It was a group of weary Rangers that returned to the Mega Ship about eight hours later. DECA had been relaying the reports from the others constantly down to them. They made their way to the bridge slowly and Andros slumped into his chair. Zaron had stayed well out of their way. He had talked to Andros earlier, stating he was well out of his depth and would stay out of their way and would meditate for a while. So, Andros was spared from having to explain everything that had happened down on the planet.   
"DECA, let's get going. How are the other's going?"   
"They are fine Andros. The last report from Billy states that they are still following the other ships and will now report in at longer intervals. Their next report will be in eight hours." Andros sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His face was dirty and his uniform was dishevelled and messy. They all were in various states of messiness and dirtiness, and were all in the need of a good long, hot shower.   
"Okay then DECA. Let's head towards Aquitar. We need to check the other Planets that had Rangers on them in the past. We're going to turn in and get some rest."   
"Understood Andros. Setting course for Aquitar, hyper rush five."   
"Thank you DECA." Ashley helped Andros out of his chair and they followed the others towards their quarters. Saying goodnight to Karone, Zhane and Cam, the two other Rangers went into their room. Andros sighed, throwing his jacket over the chair and Ashley gave him a little smile as she picked it up and hung it up. Hers quickly joined it and she turned to find Andros leaning back against the bunk, weariness just taking him over. Smiling, Ashley leaned over and took his boots off, making him more comfortable.   
"Thanks Ash. I'm sorry; I'm just so tired tonight." Ashley smiled as he pushed himself off the bunk and they got ready for bed. After a few moments - brushing of teeth and other things you did to get ready for bed, they found themselves in bed, snuggling down under the doona. Andros wrapped his arms around Ashley and held her close.   
"Ash, do you think I did the right thing?" Ashley stared into his eyes and stroked his hair lovingly. That was the one thing she really loved about Andros, he was always so questioning of his own judgement but he was always so sure of his decisions at the time he made them.   
"With what Andros? Waiting for them to attack or sending off the others?"   
"Both." Ashley smiled and gently pushed a strand of hair away from his face.   
"Yes you did Andros. We need information too drastically to ignore the opportunity that this presented us. And Billy and Merrick are extremely capable Rangers, we know that. This is a huge responsibility Dulcea and Zaron have placed upon your shoulders. But I love you, and I will be by your side for this entire time Andros. Always believe that I have faith in you, you will always make the right choice in the end." Andros looked at her a few moments, the starlight from the porthole reflecting off her hair and then he smiled gently at her.   
"Ashley, I love you so much, you always know what to say to make me feel better." Ashley smiled at him and leaned over, gently kissing him. Andros's arms tightened around her and he kissed her deeply back. 

The next morning found them all sleeping in as they were all tired. The first one up was Cam though and as always he got ready to do some early morning exercise.   
"Good morning DECA."   
"Good morning Cameron. Did you sleep well?" Cam grinned up at her camera as he finished stretching, preparing to go for a quick jog around the halls.   
"Yes thank you." Cam just shook his head as he started his morning run. DECA was almost like his father in some respects. But he found that she treated all the rangers under her care the same way. "DECA, can I ask you something?" Cam jogged passed the engine room, heading towards the lifts.   
"Certainly Cameron. What would you like to know?" Cam thought a moment as he rounded the corner.   
"You've been looking after the rangers for a long time haven't you?" When she replied he thought he could detect warmth in her tone.   
"Yes I have. I was brought online at the same time Andros and Zhane were given their powers. I stayed with the two of them for about four years before Zhane had to go into hyper sleep. I then spent two years with Andros before the other Astro Rangers joined us. After that I then looked after the Galaxy rangers. My program was saved when the Astro Mega ship mark one was destroyed. I have been in three other Mega Ships since then. This is my fifth Mega ship. I must say though that it is certainly a pleasure to have rangers too look after again after so many millennia." Cam nodded as he rounded another corner.   
"I thought so."   
"May I ask why the sudden curiosity?" Cam just smiled slightly.   
"It's just that you remind me a lot of my Father. He's been training Ninja's and looking after them, including me, for as long as I can remember. You've both got a lot in common."   
"Thank you Cameron. I am honoured by the comparison." Cam laughed softly as he reached his quarters again and stopped. He bent over, stretching again to cool down.   
"He is a noble being. And I miss him." Cam's smile faded. "I miss all of them." A wry smile appeared on his face. "I even miss those destructive rangers I look after, even the Thunders." Cam entered his quarters and DECA stayed silent. She knew that all the rangers were missing their friends and families. 

They had a late brunch, enjoying the quiet atmosphere of the weary. Zaron had joined them for brunch, asking quiet questions of what had happened down on the planet and what they had found. It hadn't been a pleasant conversation but they had to share the information they had. After about an hour, where Cam had absently cleaned up their dishes from brunch, they moved to the bridge.   
"DECA, are we in range of Aquitar yet?"   
"Coming into range now Andros." Andros took his seat at the pilot's chair, Ashley on one side and Zhane on the other.   
"Alright, let's bring it up on screen. Begin scanning for life signs and any other signs of activity."   
"Yes Andros." The other rangers gathered around behind them and watched the view screen, waiting to see what popped up. And what they saw caused the girls to gasp. 

The once blue and water covered planet was nothing more than a dry, darkened brown husk of a planet.   
"Andros I am not detecting any life signs or activity of any sort." Andros swallowed and began to bring the Mega ship into orbit.   
"What about the underground base for the Aquitian Rangers? Is that intact?" Zhane looked up and his expression was sober.   
"Nothing detected in the surrounding system. We're alone here."   
"Good. DECA, anything?"   
"Nothing I can detect but the Aquitian base is fairly intact." Andros nodded.   
"Okay. We need to go down and see if there was anything left down there. Zhane, Cam, you guys come with me. Zhane and I are both familiar with the layout of the base down their. Ashley, keep an eye on the sensors and Karone, I want you manning the weapons, as I don't want us caught unprepared." Ashley smiled at him as she slid into position.   
"That's okay Andros. We'll take car of everything for you. Just be careful down there." Andros nodded and led the others out of the bridge. Zaron watched them go and looked at Karone and Ashley with a wry smile.   
"I brought you here and I'm beginning to feel like a fifth wheel around here." Ashley grinned at him.   
"Don't worry Zaron, we all feel like that at some stage during our time as Rangers." He nodded and settled back in a chair to watch quietly. 

The three of them teleported into a damaged hanger area and turned on the torches they had brought with them. The area was devastated and dark. Their torches made barely an impression on the darkness. Andros got his bearings and pointed off to the right.   
"We go this way. Watch yourselves; it doesn't look like it's very safe around here." Zhane and then Cam fell into step behind him. Cam was curious and looked around eagerly.   
"So, tell me, what were the Aquitians like? I mean I heard of them when I did my research on previous Ranger teams but I wasn't able to find much on the Aquitian rangers." Andros led the way, leaving Zhane to answer the question.   
"They are a water based people. The whole planet is or should I say was, covered by water. There was very little land on their planet. Their whole civilisation was based on that fact. The rangers could live and breathe under water and needed it to survive. They were very strong rangers, and in our time, some very good friends. They are also a very formal people and very concerned with their environment. They also had some very beautiful doomed under water cities." Zhane threw a smile over his shoulder at Cam. "I liked them. They were a good people. Delphine, the white Aquitian ranger, and Andros got on like a house on fire. Neither of them could crack a smile if you paid them." Andros looked back, his expression indignant but Cam could see the warmth in his eyes.   
"I'm going to get you for that later." Cam laughed along with Zhane as Zhane stuck his tongue out at Andros.   
"You and what army." Andros laughed and shook his head as he climbed over some debris.   
"Zhane, that's it, I'm cutting your access to Earth television off. You're starting to sound too much like Ashley and the others."   
"I'll tell your wife you said that."   
"You and what army." Andros just thew Zhane's comment back at him. Cam just laughed, pleased to see these two friends bickering like they were. Zhane shook his head as they entered a room to find it trashed.   
"I was hoping we wouldn't find this."   
"So was I. Okay, let's see if we can find anything." The three rangers began poking around, hoping to find anything, any clue as to what happened. After about thirty minutes of dispirited searching Zhane gave a small cry.   
"Found something. Looks like it's an intact data crystal." Andros and Cam came over, looking at what he found. Andros smiled.   
"Good work Zhane. I doubt we're going to find anything else. Come on, we'll head back to the ship and see if we can hook it up to the ships system. We'll head to Triforia next." Zhane nodded, taking the crystal out carefully. Andros raised he wrist when he saw Zhane was finished.   
"Ashley, we're done here. Teleport us up." Moments later they disappeared in streams of coloured light. 

It had taken them a few days to reach Triforia. During that time they had been working on trying to adapt the crystal found on Aquitar to the Mega ships systems so they could read the information. It was driving Cam to distraction, even with DECA's help but he finally got it to work just before they arrived at Triforia. He called the others in to the main conference room and set up the holo table. The rangers plus Zaron gathered around it and began to watch.   
"I wasn't able to retrieve much. DECA said that even through the crystal looked intact, there was some damage we couldn't detect and that's what's taken the time. I had to get around the damaged sectors of the crystal to get this much."   
"Good work Cam. Okay, show us what you found." Cam hit the button and it sprang to life.   
"From what we can work out this is a record of the very last battle that they fought." It brought up a picture of the control room. It was damaged and fires were raging in the background. Delphine, the white ranger, was clearly injured and looked terrible. Ashley clasped Andros's hand and Zhane wrapped his arms around Karone. 

"This is Delphine, White Aquitian Ranger. I am making this recording in the hope that my fellow rangers will one day find this and be able to use this information. We were attacked suddenly, by a race that we have discovered are called the Shackra. They broke through our defences like they weren't there. From what we can tell, they had inside information on our defences. We tried to call for help, but got no answer. Please, any ranger viewing this, do not trust…"

The image broke off suddenly and Cam sighed.   
"I'm sorry Andros. That's all we can find to watch. All the rest is corrupted and I can't view it." Andros nodded.   
"You did well anyway Cam. Well, Delphine said not to trust someone or something. I just wish we knew what or who she meant. Cam, was there any sort of date coding on the crystal at all?"   
"No, but DECA's sensors have analysed it and we think it was made approximately not long after we were brought forward to this time." He exchanged concerned glances with Andros and Zhane and then plunged onwards. "I think someone has been playing around with history. Something's not right with this whole situation." Andros nodded.   
"It's something to think about. We'll just have to wait and see what happens and also see what the others find out. DECA, how long before we reach Triforia."   
"We are reaching the outer edges of their system now Andros." Andros nodded and they began to file out.   
_Andros, I'm going to chat to Cam for a sec. We'll be along in a moment._ Andros nodded and the others filed out. Zhane stopped Cam from following a moment and waited until the others were out of ear shot.   
"Cam, do you think this is related to what happened to me?"   
"I think so. But I can't be sure. Look, I'm going to need help on this, I want to tell Billy and get his help on this." Zhane thought a moment.   
"Hang on, I'll ask Andros." Zhane frowned a moment. _Andros, Cam wants to tell Billy about the whole thing with our future/history deal. I think it's a good idea._ Andros frowned as they entered the bridge.   
_Alright, but you or I will be with him when he does. Hopefully Billy and Merrick will be back soon._ Zhane nodded _  
Thanks Andros_. Zhane looked at Cam and gave a small smile.   
"Alright, we'll tell Billy. But we'll be there when you do. There are a few things that we'll have to explain to him."   
"Right, I can handle that. He's already told me that he's had some experience with time travel, so hopefully he'll be able to help me." Zhane grinned and clapped him on the back.   
"Don't worry; I have every faith in you." Cam smiled wryly at him.   
"Gee, thanks Zhane, make me feel the pressure why don't you." They laughed and headed for the bridge. 

They arrived just as the Mega ship was settling into orbit of Triforia. It was much the same scene as what they had encountered at Aquitar. The planet was desolate, dry and damaged looking. Zhane stood next to Karone as Ashley looked up from the sensors.   
"No life signs, no structures, nothing's left." Andros's tone was quiet when he spoke.   
"The last time we saw Trey, he'd just been crowned King and had passed on the Gold Ranger powers to his younger brother." Zhane's tone was quiet.   
"Yeah, he looked happy and glad to be handing the powers on."   
"He'd done his duty." Zhane moved over and stood next to Andros, placing his hand on his shoulder and squeezing it gently.   
"As we have our duty and we continue to do our duty. He had been raised to rule his planet Andros. We have been raised to do our duty and be Rangers."   
"I know. I liked him is all."   
"So did I. Is their any point going down there?"   
"Probably not. DECA, anything at all? Even the tiniest of power signatures?"   
"No Andros." Andros sighed and shook his head.   
"Right, we won't even bother. DECA, set a course for Phaedos. Karone, send a message to Billy and Merrick, letting them know where we are."   
"Setting course now Andros." Karone looked up.   
"Andros, I'm getting a message from Billy. It's a Mayday!" Andros looked up startled.   
"On screen." Karone shook her head.   
"I can only get audio. He's too far away. Putting it through now."   
"Andros! Are you there?"   
"Billy! What's wrong?" They could hear the worry in Billy's voice when he spoke.   
"Merrick's been attacked while he was down on their planet. He's unconscious and severely injured. I can't help him, I don't even know if he's going to make it!" Zhane winced slightly and Andros went pale.   
"We'll meet you as soon as we can. Send your co-ordinates and we'll head there right away."   
"I've set course towards Phaedos, I didn't know what else to do."   
"Good idea. We've got a fix on your position right now, we're on our way and full speed. Ashley, estimated time of intercept?"   
"At hyper rush nine, seven hours and thirty seven minutes."   
"Here that Billy, we'll be there in about seven hours."   
"Okay Andros. Hurry, I'm not sure if Merrick's going to last."   
"Hold on Billy. We're on our way."   
"Thank you Andros." The channel went dead and the bridge went silent. Things had taken another turn for the worse.   
_Andros, somehow I don't think things are going to get any easier for us.   
I think your right Zhane._

Tbc… _In our next chapter the Ranger re-unite and try to figure out the mystery that befalls them…_


	11. Dramatic Revelations

_Disclaimer: Not mine, see chapter one. Okay, this is your official warning of major plot twist and cliffhanger ahead. So, don't whine that I didn't warn you. And I'm hoping that everyone's going to be nicely surprised by this one. Anything in Italics is thought between Andros and Zhane. Once again, please read and review. Angel Mouse, October 2004._

**Legends of the Past - Dramatic Revelations   
By Angel Mouse**

You could literally cut the tension on the ship with a knife. After the frantic call from Billy, things hadn't exactly been full of joy. They were rushing at top speed to rendezvous with the two rangers that had been on a scouting mission, and were all hoping against hope that everything would be okay. After issuing a slew of orders, Andros had left the bridge, Ashley in tow to try and take a few minutes to relax and plan his next move. The red ranger was feeling the responsibility even more so now of trying to save the universe from an evil they knew nothing about. Cam had gone to the medical room and spent some time getting it ready for Merrick. He spoke softly with DECA, making sure he had plenty of supplies, including of Merricks blood type, and was now sitting quietly in the room, waiting. He had slumped slightly over, sitting on a stool and had his chin in his hand, his fingers absently tapping away at the bed waiting for Merrick's arrival. He had tried meditating but was having troubling concentrating. The soft tap-tap of his fingers on the surface of the bed going unnoticed in the quiet environment. If he had been more aware of what he was doing, he would be amused to discover his fingers were tapping like he constantly told the thunder rangers off for doing, especially Hunter. The two Thunder Rangers seemed to enjoy going out of their way to annoy him. Sighing, he continued his finger tapping and worrying, hoping that things would get moving soon. 

Zhane and Karone had stayed on the bridge. Zhane was sitting the pilot's chair, occasionally coaxing more speed from the engines but knowing that they were at top speed already. Karone was monitoring the sensors, at the same time trying to make sense of everything that had happened over the last few days. She kept watching Zhane out of the corner of her eye, studying how he was brooding but she didn't want to interrupt him. Most likely he was deep in conversation with Andros about their next move. The thought of her brother made her automatically reach out with her own mind to him, only to find he was busy, but not as she thought with Zhane, but talking to Ashley. Not wanting to intrude, she drew her mind back and turned to watch Zhane more overtly now. Her boyfriend, lover, what ever she wanted to call him, looked worried and caught her glancing at him. He gave her a warm, wide smile, the one that was hers alone and patted his lap. Smiling at the invitation and wanting the comfort of his arms around her, she slipped into his lap and wrapped her arms around him. She sighed softly as his presence comforted her in a way that she would have never thought possible a long time ago. 

Andros was trying to keep himself busy by preparing lunch for them all. He was trying hard not to think of the consequences of sending Billy and Merrick off by themselves and how horribly wrong it seemed to have gone. Ashley was filling the silence of the rec area with some lively chatter, filling him in on the latest comings and goings of their old teammates. Andros remembered that the night before they had embarked on their journey through time that Ashley had spent almost four hours straight on the com channel with Cassie and Carlos, catching up on everything and anything. So, now she filled the silence as he methodically worked in the kitchen, preparing a nice kerovan salad and pasta style dish he had adapted for Ashley since they had moved to KO35 permanently. His mind was mulling over everything that could have possibly gone wrong and he was trying to work out what he was going to do now. They just didn't have enough information to go on, and he was starting to get an inkling of some disaster was upon the horizon. He just wished he could figure it out. Sighing, he smiled gently at Ashley as he began to shuttle food both physically and telekinetically to the table. 

Zaron had been wandering the ship. Studying its functions, asking soft questions of DECA or any ranger that he encountered. It was high time that he started pulling his weight for this mission, as he was feeling somewhat relegated to the sidelines since bringing the rangers together. His plans all depended though on what happened when Billy returned with Merrick's body. Everything hinged on the state the lunar wolf ranger was in. Ever since coming across the ancient prophecy all those years ago he had carefully planned each and every move that he had made, right down to the trip to see Dulcea. And so far, everything had gone well, until this. It all now hinged on whether or not Merrick survived. And if he did, what he knew. 

They were all assembled on the bridge, except for Cam and Karone, who were waiting, ready in medbay. Andros was at the controls, Zhane next to him. Ashley looked up from the sensors.   
"I have the shuttle finally on sensors, coming into range now." The view screen changed to show the approaching ship. Ashley looked up, concerned. "The shuttle's pretty damaged Andros. Looks like they may have been followed."   
"DECA, slow speeds to match and open the cargo bay. Ashley, open a link to the shuttle and keep an eye on the sensors."   
"Link open now." The view screen flicked again and Billy's face appeared. He looked tired and haggard, dark circles under his eyes and a worried expression on his face. Behind him they could see evidence of fires and damage.   
"Thank the Power! Merrick's fading fast, there's nothing more I can do for him." Andros nodded.   
"It's okay Billy. Zhane, can you lock on to Merrick's bio signs?" Zhane looked up and nodded.   
"Locking on now. Cam, incoming!" There was silence for a moment and then they heard Cam's voice.   
"Got him." Andros gave a small sigh of relief.   
"We've got him Billy. Are you able to dock?" Billy glanced down at his instruments.   
"I think I should be able to." Andros smiled gently   
"Good, we'll meet you in the shuttle area." Billy nodded and the view screen changed back to show the shuttle slowly approaching. Andros turned to Zhane.   
"Once he's docked Zhane, head us for Phaedos. We have some planning to do, but watch those sensors, what ever attacked him I don't want sneaking up on us." Zhane nodded and gesturing for Ashley to come with him left the bridge. Zhane slid into Andros's pilots chair and moments later Zaron moved over to stand by him and looked at him.   
"What will happen now?" Zhane sighed.   
"Now, we wait. See if Merrick survives or not." Zaron looked at him.   
"And if he doesn't?" Zhane's tone was quiet and realistic, his eyes never leaving the instruments before him.   
"Then he dies and we're no better off. Except we're one ranger down and Andros has to tell his Princess that he's not coming back."   
"Oh." The silence stretched out for the longest time as they waited. 

Cam had the scanner in his hand and began to use it as soon as Merrick appeared on the table in front of him. Karone was ready as well, and began to gently remove his clothes. Cam frowned as the scanner showed his injuries. Karone looked up as she began to put a drip into the back of his hand.   
"How does it look?"   
"Not good Karone. Massive internal injuries and head trauma. He's lost a lot of blood and fluids. But the little bit Billy was able to do may just have saved his life. Let's get to work and do what we can. Then it'll be up to him and the power." Karone nodded and they got to work. 

Andros and Ashley waited while the shuttle bay pressurised. Ashley had taken Andros's hand in hers, trying to offer comfort.   
"This isn't your fault you know."   
"I know. But I sent them out there."   
"You didn't know this would happen. You're not god Andros, as much as you want us to believe you are." Andros just nodded and sighed, clutching Ashley's hand.   
"I know. But this is still my fault, I sent them out there." Ashley sighed, knowing that for the moment, she wouldn't be able to break through that stubborn exterior of her husbands. She knew him well. The panel beeped as the shuttle bay pressurised and they opened the door. Billy came staggering out of the shuttle and they rushed to help him. They slung their arms around him and helped him over to a chair and sat him down.   
"Billy, are you alright?" Billy blinked a few times, he looked terrible. There were cuts and bruises, burns and his uniform was torn in a few places.   
"Ah, I should be okay. Just really tired, I haven't slept since we got to that planet. They followed us from the planet, I don't know how as I had full stealth going. They got a few good shots on the shuttle before I managed to loose them. At least I think I've lost them. I can't be sure Andros." Billy reached into his pocket and handed Andros the scanner that Merrick had used. "This has all the information in it that Merrick gathered. It's a little damaged though, so I don't know how much will be there." Andros took it and put it in his pocket.   
"I'll get Cam to look at it once he's finished with Merrick. Now, let's get you to your quarters, cleaned up and you can get some rest. Leave it with us now Billy. You did great work, thank you." Billy gave Andros a tired smile and the two of them helped him to his feet. Billy blushed slightly as they made their way to his quarters and Andros took his meaning.   
"Ashley, why don't you go check on Merrick, I'll get Billy settled." Ashley smiled and squeezing Billy's shoulder in a welcome home, she left them to it. Andros helped Billy into his quarters and sat him down on the bed.   
"Thanks Andros. I appreciate it. Right now I don't think I could take another step." Andros smiled gently as he helped Billy get undressed and got a wash cloth from the bathroom, handing it to Billy to clean himself up and freshen up slightly. He turned his back while Billy changed into a pair of clean trousers to sleep in. After he did that, Andros turned back and smiled gently.   
"Get some sleep Billy. I'll come in and check on you later." Billy couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and nodded.   
"Thanks Andros." And with that, he was quickly asleep. Andros covered him up with a blanket and instructing DECA softly to watch over him, left him to sleep. 

Ashley stood outside the medbay door, watching Karone and Cam work. Ten minutes had passed and it felt like ten years. Andros came up besides her and took her hand in his, joining her in watching the others work. After a little while, probably about another 30 minutes, Cam finally looked up with a sigh and gave Karone a tired smile.   
"I think he'll make it." It was then that he noticed Ashley and Andros watching from the doorway. He gave them a small smile and gestured for them to come in. They walked in and stood looking down at Merrick. He had two IV's on his hand, one for blood and another for fluids. His chest was bandaged as well as his wrist. There were also other areas that were bandaged as well. Cam gave them a reassuring smile.   
"He should be okay. He's had massive injuries, but the Power can heal a lot of it. He's got broken ribs, punctured lung and concussion. I've done what I can; we're giving him blood and saline transfusions and wrapped his other injuries, healing what we could. Now, it's up to him and the power." Andros nodded and smiled gently.   
"Thank you Cam, Karone. You've did a great job." Cam smiled, running a hand through his hair.   
"Not a problem Andros. Just wish I could do more for him." Andros sighed.   
"It's up to him now Cam. He has to want to heal; he has to want to let the Power help him."   
"I know. I just feel.." Karone put her hand on his arm.   
"I know, I feel the same way." Andros smiled gently at the pair of them.   
"I'll have DECA monitor him while you guys take a break. We've all been on edge since hearing about what's happened. Once you've had a rest Cam, I'll get you to look at the scanner Merrick had taken with him. Billy say's it's damaged slightly, but between the both of you, once you've both had a rest, you should be able to get some sense out of it." Cam nodded, seeing the sense in that.   
"Okay. I could use something to eat and a few hours sleep." Ashley smiled, linking her arm through Cam's and dragging him along with her.   
"Andros made lunch, come on, it's time to actually eat something. DECA, tell everyone that lunch is ready and keep an eye on both Billy and Merrick."   
"Yes Andros." 

They left the med bay and were heading towards the rec room when suddenly the ship gave a lurch. They staggered against the wall and Andros yelled out.   
"DECA, what's going on?"   
"We are under attack but I can not locate them on my sensors." They staggered to the bridge to find Zhane picking himself up from off the floor. Karone went over to him and helped him to his feet.   
"Zhane, are you alright?" Zhane nodded, staggering over to the weapons panel as the mega ship shook with another hit. Andros slid into the pilot's chair, Zhane quickly brining up the weapons. Ashley and Karone moved into their position at the sensor panels and began scanning the readings.   
"Is there anything on the sensors? Anything at all?" Ashley shook her head.   
"Nothing we can detect." Zhane looked up from where he had finished priming the weapons, Cam standing behind him watching his work with a curious expression on his face.   
"What about visually?" Karone quickly began scanning with the visual sensors.   
"Good idea, checking now." Zaron moved in to stand behind Andros, not being noticed by the busy rangers. "Got them! Mark seventeen point three five." Zhane nodded, his hands flying and Andros working in time with him.   
"Right, adjusting course, Zhane, ready?"   
"Ready, adjusting tracking to visual readings only. On your mark I'll commence firing." Andros nodded and Ashley and Karone shared a quick smile. Andros and Zhane worked so well, so in tune with each other it was a pleasure to see. Cam noticed it as well and was reminded of the Thunder rangers, they worked the same way.   
"Adjusting course now!" Andros heeled the Mega Ship around and Zhane commenced firing immediately. Suddenly on the view screen showed six ships that were attacking them. Zhane showed what a fast shot he was as almost instantly as soon as the view screen showed the ships, the mega lasers fired quickly and destroyed two of the attacking ships immediately. Andros heeled the mega ship over again, dodging the incoming fire he could see, but the ship was still hit. Zhane fired again and quickly destroyed another ship, leaving three.   
"Andros, Merricks vital signs are destabilising." Cam glanced at Andros following DECA's quiet words.   
"I'll take care of it." With that he ran out of the bridge and no one noticed Zaron following him after a few moments. Zhane kept firing as Andros kept dodging the attacks. Moment's later Billy came staggering in.   
"What's going on?" Ashley looked up from where she and Karone where frantically trying to adjust the sensors to detect those ships.   
"Looks like you were right Billy. They must have followed you, we're under attack."   
"Got him!" Zhane grinned viscously as another ship was destroyed, leaving two. The two attacking ships then spilt up and attacked from above and below, and different sides. Andros was hard pressed to keep avoiding them. The ship lurched with another hit.   
"Andros, the engines have taken some damage." Karone looked up at her brother.   
"Billy and I will take care of it." Grabbing Billy, the two of them ran out of the bridge, heading for the engines.   
"Zhane, can you get a lock on those other two?"   
"Trying, but it's not easy. It's like they are homing in on us or something." 

At Zhane's words, something clicked in Andros's mind. His subconscious had been working hard on something for the last week, the few things that hadn't felt quite right that nagged at his mind but now all the pieces fell into place. He froze in place, his mind working fast, and he knew he couldn't be wrong. When he spoke his voice was soft, almost resigned even.   
"Ashley, scan the Mega ship please." Ashley looked up, confused.   
"Huh? For what Andros?"   
"A tracking device, an unknown signal source, anything unusual." Zhane kept firing, scoring another hit and leaving one ship out there. Andros wasn't moving and the ship wasn't dodging at the moment, so it rocked slightly as another hit was scored against the mega ships hull.   
"Andros, what are you thinking?" Andros just looked at Zhane and his friend understood immediately. "Oh hell."   
"Exactly." Ashley didn't know what they were talking about but followed Andros's request. Andros absently began to take evasive action again while Zhane concentrated on firing hard at the last ship. Just as it was destroyed Ashley jerked her head up, surprise etched over her face.   
"According to this, there is a signal coming from us. It's located down in the engine room. I don't know why it hasn't been detected before but it's there now." Andros levelled the mega ship out now they didn't have to dodge fire from other ships as Ashley routed the information she found to his panel in front of him. His face was a mask now, tight but she could see the worry behind his eyes.   
"Perhaps the damage that was done down in the engine room worked something loose, something that was masking it. Ashley, stay here for a minute please. Keep your eyes open for any more of those ships, but don't set course yet for anywhere. Zhane, let's check on Merrick first and then the others." Zhane nodded, falling into step with his friend as they left the bridge. Ashley watched them go, worry on her face as she slid into the pilots chair. Something was obviously wrong, but knowing Andros as well as she did, he wouldn't speak about it to the others until he was sure of his facts. 

Andros and Zhane practically were running through the ship now, thoughts flying thick and fast between them.   
_Are you sure about this Andros?   
As sure as I can be. Think about it a minute, everything that's happened since we've been here, the discoveries we've made, Dulcea's version of what history should be, the recording from Delphine, the playing with not only our history but everyone's that some one has been doing. It all makes sense now in a terrifying way.   
But do you know who it is?   
It can only be one person Zhane, and if I'm right, and I'm praying that I'm not, then we're in a lot of trouble._ Zhane didn't say anything; there wasn't anything he could say he knew how his friend's mind worked and knew instinctively who he meant. They ran around the corner and skidded to a halt just inside the medical room doorway. Cam was standing over Merrick, starring at the scanner in his hand.   
"How is he?" Cam looked up, startled and then frowned harder.   
"Okay for the moment. I've managed to stabilise him, but for how long I don't know. The power is healing him, but slowly, too slowly for my liking." Andros moved over and looked down at Merrick.   
"That's not good. Can you wake him?" Cam jerked his head up and shook it.   
"No way Andros. If I wake him now, it'll cause permanent brain damage." Andros nodded.   
"Okay Cam, don't worry, I won't insist on it." Andros reached into his pocket, taking out the damaged scanner Billy had given him earlier. "I need to see the last few minutes of information on this, before it was damaged, can you get it out for me?" Cam took the scanner and frowned, running his hands over it and an experienced eye.   
"Should be able to, how urgent is it?"   
"Extremely urgent Cam. And Cam, guard Merrick, he may know something very important." Cam looked startled but nodded in understanding. Andros and Zhane then left the medical room and headed out at a run towards the engine room.   
_Once we've figured this all out and confirmed I'm right Zhane, we'll have to tell everyone everything._ Zhane threw a started glance at Andros.   
_Everything?   
Everything._ Zhane didn't say anything else, there wasn't any need to. They stopped outside the engine room and went in to see Karone and Billy working hard. Zhane went over to Billy and looked at the tired blue ranger. Adrenaline was a great motivator for a person when they were tired or exhausted or in danger. But Billy still looked tired and exhausted. Andros went straight away to where the sensors said the signal was coming from in the engine room while Zhane smiled gently at Billy, putting his hand on the blue ranger's arm.   
"Billy my friend, you look done in. We've blown the bad guy out of the sky, go back to sleep and get some rest." Billy looked for a moment like he was going to protest but he nodded, handing Zhane the tools and stumbling out with murmured thanks. Zhane finished off the repair and went over to Karone, who was finishing with the diagnostics.   
"Looks like the damage was fairly minor. The outer hull damage isn't bad, we can repair that when we set down some where." Zhane smiled, squeezing his girlfriend's hand gently.   
"Great work Karone, thanks."   
"Found it. Come and look and tell me if you see what I'm seeing." Zhane came over to Andros's side, trailed by a very curious Karone. He looked down and then swore softly.   
"Your right, it does look like what you think it is." Andros took a tool from Karone's hand and very gently began the task of removing it from the mega ships systems.   
"Looks like it's been here a while. What does that tell you?" Zhane's expression was as closed as Andros's, his tone just as flat.   
"That someone was prepared, very prepared." Karone looked at the both of them, beginning to feel extremely alarmed.   
"Andros, what's going on?" Andros just frowned, removing the item from the Mega ships systems.   
"Something bad Karone, very bad." Zhane put his hand on her shoulder as he answered her, needing the physical contact for a moment. "And if Andros is right, we're all in a lot of trouble." And totally unseen or heard by the rangers, a figure in the shadows outside the engine room moved away. 

Ashley sighed softly as she ran another fairly useless sensor scan. DECA was still unable to detect any sign of those ships or if anything was approaching. It was frustrating and she wished she knew what was going on. Absently she scratched at her healing wrist, glad that tomorrow she'd be able to take off the brace and have full use of her hand again. So lost was she in her thoughts that she didn't see the shadowy figure out in the passageway open a panel and disconnect DECA's vocal systems. Sighing, Ashley ran another scan and never even saw the hand that quickly injected her with something and she slumped over the controls with before she even had time to register something was wrong. The figure in the dark cloak moved back into the corridor, heading towards the medical wing. 

Cam sat on the spare bed, a thin tool in his hand, frustration dominant on his features as he tried to get the scanner working. After Andros and Zhane had left, he had shut and locked the door. Something had spooked the older rangers that it had worried him as well. Cam fiddled with a loose connection in the scanner and suddenly the screen sprang to life. A dark shadowy figure was shown pacing around where Merrick must have been standing. Cam tweaked one of the settings and suddenly there was sound.   
"You! I should have known, there wasn't something right about you from the start!" That was obviously Merrick's voice.   
"Yes, me. You know naturally I can't let you leave here alive." Cam frowned; there was something familiar about that voice that he couldn't quite put his finger on.   
"You mean you'll try to kill me. Many people have tried and failed before you."   
"But many people don't know you like I do Lunar Wolf ranger. You will die, and I will kill you myself. You and all your friends on the Mega ship." There was a bright flash and the scanner then went dead. Cam frowned, trying to place where he had heard the voice before. It was tantalisingly close and the more he thought about it, the more it slipped away from him. He was spared from trying to work out what it was when suddenly the door flew open faster than it normally would. Before Cam could even leap to his feet though, he had been darted in the neck by something and the last thought he had before he hit the floor was that Merrick had been right, he knew who it was now. 

Billy stumbled towards his room, not really noticing where he was going or what he was doing, he was no danger to the cloaked figure, collapsing silently in the corridor when he was attacked from behind. The figure then moved towards the engine room again and stopped when he saw the three Kerovans emerging from the engine room. They saw him and Andros nodded almost in resignation.   
"I knew it was you. There's no need to hide who you are any more, we've figured it out."   
"You took your time Red Ranger. History told that you were one of the greatest rangers ever, yet you have taken almost two months to work out who was behind everything."   
"You didn't make it easy." Andros's tone was flat and even, no surprise really in his voice.   
"You really expected me to Red Ranger?" Zhane moved slightly, positioning himself slightly in front of Karone.   
"Not really, you played your part well. I must admit you had me fooled, had us all fooled. So, what happens now?" The figured pushed back his hood and it revealed Zaron's face. Karone gasped and the two friends took up fighting stances, bracing themselves.   
"So, you reveal yourself." Zaron gave them a tight smile.   
"Yes. And this is goodbye Rangers. It was a shame that Merrick discovered who was behind everything, but then, he was always good at ferreting things out. You haven't even been worthy opponents, I'm disappointed in a way." Zaron's voice was sightly regretful.   
"You've been the one playing with history, haven't you?" Zhane's tone was accusing and harsh, remembered pain in his voice.   
"Yes. It was easy to do. As the last Eltaran I had access to all sorts of things and I realised that if I wanted my people to survive, to flourish, that our ways of being a force of good and light in the universe had to change. But things didn't go as planned. My fellow Eltaran's didn't agree with my vision of us becoming a power in the universe. They opposed me and now they are gone. But they left behind all sorts of good things. Things that I have been using to set my plans in motion so that when everything is in place, I will be the supreme power in the universe and nothing will stop me!" Karone looked confused.   
"But why did you bring us here if you want to rule? Why go to all this trouble?" Zaron laughed and shook his head.   
"Because of that blasted Prophecy. It has been around since before I was born over a thousand years ago! It was I who made sure Dulcea knew about it and would agree to help me. Because if I didn't enact that Prophecy then I knew my plans would fail and I wasn't going to risk that. Now, as much as I'd love to stay and continue our enthralling discussion, I must go. Good bye rangers." Suddenly he threw out his hand, lightening emerging from his fingertips, sending the rangers flying. He attacked a device to the wall and then disappeared in a blaze of light. The three rangers scrambled to their feet, trying to go after him when Andros noticed the device on the wall. He opened his mouth to yell at them to run, but he didn't get a chance as seconds later, it exploded. 

Tbc… _In our next chapter we find out who, if anyone survived and what is in store for our heroes.._


	12. Survivors

_Disclaimer: See chapter one. Okay, major angst warning ahead. I'm not a nice little vegemite in this chapter so you can't say I didn't warn you. I'm actually quite surprised I how quickly this chapter wrote itself, but I knew what I wanted you guys to experience and feel. I have at least eight to ten more chapters planned, depends on how evil and twisted my little mind makes things. And the evil idea's that I get from reading your reviews and talking to my cyber sis. So, please, enjoy this chapter. It's a reasonably short one, but a good one I feel. Thanks again for everyone's reviews; I really do appreciate them all. Angel Mouse October, 2004._

**Legends of the Past - Survivors   
By Angel Mouse**

The ship spun lazily end over end. Recent damage was visible on its hull, and if you looked closer flickering lights could be seen, trying valiantly to remain on. Inside things weren't much better. Six unconscious forms where lying in various locations throughout the damaged ship. The on board AI struggled mightily to repair what she could and bring her ship self out of its deadly spin. Hours passed before finally, one of the forms stirred and groaned, pushing himself to his feet, shaking his head to try and clear the cobwebs from it. Groaning even more, he opened his eyes and steadied himself against the bed. 

Cam felt like his head was about ready to explode. He tried to remember what had happened and then it hit him. Shaking his head gently to clear it up he staggered over to Merrick and checked his vital signs. Sighing in relief as they showed the wolf ranger was fine, healing nicely in fact.   
"DECA, status report please?" Silence greeted his question and taking a deep breath, Cam grabbed an emergency medical kit and moved towards the door, and each step becoming easier the more he moved around. He opened the door and immediately began coughing, there was smoke filling the passageway and he could see that there was a lot of damage. But he knew that he had to get DECA back up and running first, otherwise he would have no hope of finding the others. Stumbling along, he made his way to DECA's main panel and opened it. He gave a tiny sigh of relief as he could see that the only damage to her core systems was that her vocal interface had been disconnected. He quickly reconnected it and closed the panel. "DECA, can I get a report please?" Silence stretched out a moment and then her warm tones finally came through.   
"Yes Cameron. The engines are currently offline; life support is damaged but repairable, I am attempting to clear the atmosphere. The ship has been spinning out of control but I have managed to abate that. I am unable to locate the others, the only rangers I can locate on my sensors are yourself, Merrick and Ashley on the bridge." Cam began to jog towards the bridge.   
"Merricks okay, I just checked him. What about Ashley?" DECA's silence was painful.  
"DECA, what about Ashley?" Finally with obvious reluctance in her tone, she answered him just as he reached the bridge and walked in, stopping in shock at the sight before him.   
"I am not reading any vital signs from Ashley." Cam slowly walked over to the yellow rangers slumped over form and gently reached out with a trembling hand. He closed his eyes and lowered his head in grief as his hands found that she had no pulse. He double-checked and then sighed.   
"What happened to her?" He looked around and found a blanket in an emergency kit behind a wall panel.   
"Zaron snuck up behind her and injected her with something. She passed out and from what my sensors can discover, she was allergic to the sleeping medication he gave her. She just went to sleep and her heart stopped." Cam nodded, swallowing hard as he covered her gently with the blanket.   
"That will be something at least for Andros. Where were they when you last saw them?"   
"Coming out of the engine room. They confronted Zaron and then there was an explosion. I lost sensor feed then." Cam gathered the medical kit up and headed out.   
"Okay DECA. Hopefully I'll have better luck with finding them."   
"I hope so as well." 

Cam picked his way through the damage. He had found Billy lying unconscious just outside his quarters and making sure that the blue ranger was okay, put him in his room to let him sleep it off. At least he had survived the explosion. Cam ducked under a beam that had fallen, frowning as he looked around. It looked like three or four compartments had been badly damaged. He stopped as his foot connected with something soft and he looked down, going pale all of a sudden. He knelt down, his hand reaching out to find Karone's pulse. Closing his eyes in relief he found that she had one. He quickly pushed the debris off her body and began checking her over for injuries.   
"DECA, I've found Karone. She looks to be okay, just cuts and bruises as far as I can tell. She's unconscious though."   
"Thank you Cameron. Although my visual sensors are not working and I can't see for myself, I appreciate you letting me know." Cam nodded, scanning Karone for any further injuries.   
"Looks like just concussion. Okay, I'm going to take her to medical room and come back to look for the others."   
"That is a good idea Cameron." Cam gently picked her up and settling her gently in his arms, he began to walk back towards the medical room. 

Making sure Karone was settled and okay, Cam headed back towards the engine room to look for Zhane and Andros. He rounded the corner to come face to face with a shaky Billy.   
"Billy! You shouldn't be out of bed!" Billy gave him a small, wan smile.   
"DECA's filled me in. I'll be okay in a few minutes. Need a hand?" Cam thought a moment and then nodded gratefully.   
"I'm just trying to find Andros and Zhane. Karone's in medbay with Merrick," Cam paused and then continued, his voice soft. "Ashley didn't make it. DECA thinks it was what ever he gave you two to knock you out, she was allergic to it." Billy bowed his head a moment and then nodded. Taking a deep breath he looked up and Cam choose not to say anything about the tears he could see in the other ranger's eyes, he had them in his own.   
"Alright. Do you want me to come with you or watch over the others?" Cam took in Billy's appearance with a glance and then shook his head.   
"Go watch over the others. You're barely on your feet as it is. I can manage, if I need help, I'll call." Billy nodded, understanding the need for it.   
"Okay. Be careful Cam, we don't know what other damage has been done."   
"I will." Cam left him to it, making his way back towards the damage. 

He started back at where he had found Karone lying and began scouring the wreckage. After a few minutes he found both Andros and Zhane. It looked like Zhane had tried to shield Andros with his own body, as he was draped across Andros. There looked to be some rather severe injuries to Zhane, blood was seeping from a couple of wounds where shrapnel had imbedded itself in his back. Cam quickly picked out what he could and carefully bandaged the rest up. Checking Zhane over for any other injuries he was relieved to find nothing more serious and moved the silver ranger's body carefully off Andros's. Andros had a few scrapes and bruises, but there was a wicked looking gash over his eye that was seeping blood slowly. Carefully cleaning it up, Cam put a bandage over it and then knelt back, trying to decide the best way to get the two rangers out of their predicament.   
"DECA, I've found them both. They should be okay. Zhane has some injuries to his back but they should heal okay. Andros just cuts and bruises. They're both out of it for the moment."   
"Thank you Cameron. I am most relieved. I have completed a damage assessment report, would you like to hear it?" Cam shouldered the emergency kit and bending down, picked Andros and headed towards the medical room. He'd decided to bring back Billy and a stretcher for Zhane, as he had the more serious injuries.   
"In a moment DECA. But I guess my main worry is the life support systems, are they okay?"   
"Yes Cameron. They are on back-up systems at the moment, but the damage to the main system isn't that extensive."   
"Thanks DECA." Cam reached the medical room and walked in, placing Andros on one of the two empty beds. This version of the Mega ship had a bigger medical room than its previous versions, lucky for them. Billy came over and looked down at Andros.   
"How is he? And where's Zhane?"   
"He's fine, just knocked out I think. Took a blow to the head and has concussion probably. I'm going to need your help with Zhane."   
"Sure." They got Andros settled and then taking the stretcher, went back for Zhane. Ten minutes later they had him back there and began the long, careful process of making sure they got all the shrapnel from his back and dressing his wounds.

* * *

About two hours later they had finished getting everyone as comfortable as they could and were sitting down, having a hot drink at DECA's insistence. Cam had moved Ashley's body to one of the unused cabins, making sure she handled correctly. He wasn't looking forward to telling Andros his wife was dead. DECA had also given the two of them the damage report and they knew that they had their work cut out for them. Cam sighed, looking at Billy. In the end, the both of them had taken a stimulant to try and get everything done repair wise, and were just waiting for it to take affect. Billy was staring at his hands, absently playing with the mug. When he finally broke the silence, his voice was soft, unsure.   
"I can't believe that he did that to us. He's an Eltaran, they have always been on the side of good and light." Cam took off his glasses and rubbed at the bridge of his nose.   
"I don't about this side of good stuff, but I think Andros knew something wasn't right. Just before all this happened he came to see how Merrick was doing and told me to guard him. Merrick must have found out it was him down on that planet and he tried to kill Merrick." Billy sighed softly.   
"I always knew that something just didn't feel right about him." Billy ran a hand through his sandy hair. "I've dealt with a few Eltaran's in my time, and something just never struck as true. But I just accepted his word for everything,"   
"As did we all. I don't think we were expecting this. I mean in all my research into the Rangers, I've never come across a situation where a mentor or helper or what ever you want to call them betrayed their rangers." Billy looked at him and managed a tiny smile.   
"I just plan to enjoy making the history you know all about." The two of them shared a small laugh.   
"Billy, Cameron. Andros, Karone and Merrick are all showing signs of waking up." Cam shared a concerned glanced with Billy.   
"Thank you DECA. We'll go to them now." The two rangers put down their drinks and made their way to the medical room. 

The first thing Merrick was aware of that he wasn't in pain. It was strange, he'd been in pain for what felt so long that it was something different not to be in pain. He could hear someone calling his name softly, and for a moment, his mind thought it was his beloved Princess. But then he realised it wasn't her and he struggled to wake more fully. He finally opened his eyes and blinked a few times against the harsh light. Finally he was able to focus and he saw Billy leaning over him, worry on his face.   
"Billy." Billy smiled in relief as Merrick spoke.   
"Merrick. How are you feeling?" Merrick thought about that a moment as he took a mental catalogue of his injuries. Finally he managed a tiny smile.   
"Pretty rotten actually." Billy grinned down at him but there was something in his eyes, something behind them that Merrick finally saw. It was fear. Something had happened.   
"That would be about right."   
"What's happened?" It was then that full recall of what had happened to him and he gasped as he remembered the urgent warning he carried. "Zaron! We've all been betrayed! He is the leader of the Shackra. You have to warn the others!" Billy put a hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him back down on the bed as he tried to rise.   
"We know Merrick. We discovered the fact for ourselves." Merrick looked at him, noticing the tiredness and sorrow in his eyes.   
"What happened Billy?" Billy sighed and spoke softly.   
"Zaron drugged myself, Cam and Ashley. We think he then confronted the others in the engine room. Something happened and there was an explosion." There was something he wasn't being told, he could tell. It wasn't long before he realised what Billy was holding back.   
"Someone has died, haven't they?" Billy nodded.   
"We think Ashley was allergic to whatever drug he used. She had a reaction and died in her sleep. Andros is just waking now, Cam is going to tell him. He and Karone have minor injuries. Zhane has some injuries to his back, he'll be out of it for another day or so." Merrick closed his eyes and then murmured softly under his breath.   
"May your steps be with the ones you love under bright skies surrounded by joyful song." Billy was looking at him curiously and he looked slightly sheepish.   
"It's an Ancient Anamarian blessing for those who have departed this life." Billy gave him a tiny smile.   
"That was beautiful." Merrick found himself becoming tired and his eyes began to droop.   
"The Princess taught it to me." He yawned and Billy smiled gently at him.   
"Get some rest Merrick. We're not going anywhere for a while." Merrick sighed and closed his eyes, darkness over taking him as he let his body heal. 

Cam ignored what was going on behind him as Billy spoke to Merrick softly and then went over to Karone's side with the other ranger went back to sleep. He was staring down at Andros who was showing signs of waking up slowly. He watched as Andros slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times and then taking a few unsteady deep breaths. He tried to sit up but Cam gently pushed him back down.   
"Take it easy Andros. You've had a nasty knock to the head." Andros just gave a soft grunt, closing his eyes a moment and then they flew open as everything that had happened came back to him in an instant.   
"There was an explosion!" Cam reached out, pushing him back down again as he tried to rise off the bed.   
"Yes, there was. DECA said that the three of you were talking to Zaron and then there was an explosion." Andros's expression became worried.   
"Are Karone and Zhane okay?"   
"Karone's fine, just concussion and a few scrapes and bruises like yourself. Zhane's a little more seriously injured. Looks like he threw himself in front of you and he took a few pieces of shrapnel to the back. Billy and I got them out though, and he's healing fine." Andros sighed softly and gave Cam a small smile, wincing slightly at the pounding in his head.   
"That would explain the headache. And Zhane, I'll have words to him. How is everyone else?" Cam reached over and got a painkiller for Andros, injecting him as he spoke.   
"Merrick's just woken up, he'll be fine. Billy and I were both knocked out, we're okay now." Cam paused and Andros immediately sensed something was wrong.   
"Ashley. Where's Ashley?" Andros began to slowly move his head around, his eyes darting back and forth. Cam reached over and put a hand on Andros's shoulder. This was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do and he was having trouble finding the words. Cam took a deep breath and kept his tone soft.   
"We think that she might have been allergic to something in the drug Zaron knocked us out with. She went to sleep and never woke up." Andros just stared at him.   
"She's dead?" Andros's voice was barely a whisper and it broke Cam's heart.   
"I'm sorry Andros. By the time I woke up, it was already too late. There was nothing any of us could do." Andros's eyes began to tear up and he turned his face away from Cam, bringing an arm up to cover his eyes. "I've put her in one of the spare cabins, if you were wondering. She didn't suffer Andros." Andros didn't speak for the longest time and Cam was extremely aware of Billy moving around behind him. After a few minutes Andros spoke again, his voice breaking but under control.   
"Is Karone awake yet?"   
"Just waking now." Cam kept his voice gentle, his eyes not leaving Andros's face.   
"Alright. I want to make sure she's okay. Take me to her." Cam knew that it wasn't wise to move so soon after getting concussion, but he just couldn't say no. Glancing over his shoulder to Billy, he moved to one side of Andros and Billy the other. Very gently they helped Andros sit up, his face greying with the pain and shock of hearing about Ashley. He sat still for a few moments, breathing hard.   
"Andros.." Andros just looked up at Cam, his eyes so full of pain that Cam relented.   
"I have to see. I have to know." Cam just nodded and they helped him to his feet and steadied him the few steps he needed to take to be by her bedside. Cam held him up while Billy got a chair and they sat Andros down in it. Andros reached over and took one of Karone's hands in his, tears now unashamedly streaming down his face. Karone began stirring and the two other rangers moved back out of the way, letting the brother and sister alone. 

Karone felt warm but sore, and there was something wrong. Something important she had to remember. Something important that she had to make sure of. And then she was aware of someone nearby, someone in great pain. She struggled back to consciousness, her awareness flowing back slowly but then she realised whose pain she was feeling. It was distinctly her brother's touch she could feel and she opened her eyes, waking suddenly. She blinked a few times and turned her head, instinctively knowing where he was. Her head was pounding but she ignored that for the moment. The emotional agony that she was feeling from him was making all other considerations secondary. He was holding her hand and she took a deep breath, licking her lips to try and speak.   
"Andros." Andros looked up and she was startled to see tears flowing freely down his face.   
"Karone. Are you alright?" Karone was wondering who's definition of alright did he mean.   
"Sort of. Andros, what's happened? Why are you crying?" Andros's expression became even bleaker and Karone could literally see the life dying inside her brother.   
"Ashley didn't make it Karone. She's dead. Ashley's dead!" He burst into sobs as the reality finally sank in and he bent over Karone, lying on her, clinging to her as he cried. Karone looked up as her free arm reached over and held him to her. She saw the truth in Billy and Cam's expression and tears began to form in her own eyes. Just like that, her family was torn asunder. And Karone wasn't sure that Andros would ever recover from this blow. 

Tbc…_In our next chapter our rangers head to Phaedos to heal and try to plan their next move._


	13. Greiving Stars

_Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were. Thank you all so very much for your lovely reviews especially my two faithful reviewers who haven't missed a chapter! Thank you so very much! Your feedback is very much appreciated. This is a sad chapter, so get out the tissues. Also has another little plot twist at the end. But no cliff hanger, I promise! Please, enjoy and read and review. Angel Mouse, October 2004._

_**Authors Note:**By the way, has being weird lately with letting page breaks in, so I'm trying something different this time. I'm using a row of the '' sign to see how that goes. Cheers._

**

Legends of the Past - Grieving Stars   
By Angel Mouse

**

* * *

A couple of days had passed since Zaron's betrayal and a lot had happened. The Mega ship was quiet, drifting slowly in space, not heading in any particular direction. Inside the majority of her inhabitants were sleeping. Cam and Billy had been working hard to repair the engines and damage done by the explosion. So hard that in the end Karone, who had recovered quickly from her minor injuries, had given them both something to help them sleep and sent them to their beds for twelve hours minimum. Merrick was waking for longer periods of time now, his healing having speed up now that he was over the worst of his injuries. Zhane hadn't woken yet, but DECA was hopeful it would be soon. Karone sighed as she wandered through the Mega ship. She had just left Andros sleeping in his cabin. Since she had woken up and he had told her about Ashley, he hadn't rested or slept, which hadn't allowed him to heal. So, taking a leaf from his book, she drugged the soup she had managed to force him to eat, and he was currently dead to the world in his quarters. It hadn't been easy to get him to leave Ashley's body, but she had done it. She sighed softly as she began to head in the direction of the medical rooms.   
"DECA, are the engine repairs completed?"   
"Yes Karone. I would not push them above hyperrush five though, as the structural damage to my hull would not stand up to the stress." Karone thought a moment, making a decision for them all. She was sure it was a decision that Andros would agree with, as they were heading there anyway.   
"DECA, set course for Phaedos, hyperrush four."   
"Setting course now Karone. We should arrive in thirteen hours."   
"Thank you DECA." Karone made her way to the medical rooms and sat down besides Zhane. Merrick was sleeping quietly and when he woke up again, Karone was going to move him back into his quarters. Before he had gone to bed, Cam had checked him over again and said that would be best now, as Merrick was almost healed. Sighing, tears slipping down her face again, Karone picked up Zhane's hand and held it against her cheek. With her other hand she reached out and began to stroke his hair gently. Tears began flowing more freely down her cheek as the reality of what happened came crashing down on her. 

Zhane struggled back to awareness, realising more than most would where he was and what had happened to him. It was an all too familiar feeling that eventually woke him. Before he even opened his eyes he knew he had been hurt, was in the medical room and that something bad had happened. As he began to open his eyes, he could feel someone next to him and he turned slightly to see Karone sitting beside him. She was crying softly, her head down on the bed, and he could feel her tears against his hand. He squeezed her hand softly and managed to speak after a moment.   
"Karone." Karone's head flew up and she looked at him, tears on her face and there was a deep sadness in her eyes. But he could see the joy in her face that he was finally awake.   
"Zhane! Oh Zhane! Thank heavens your finally awake." Karone threw her arms around him and began sobbing and without thinking, Zhane wrapped his arms around her, wincing slightly at the pain in his back.   
"Karone, what's happened? Last thing I remember was there was an explosion and I tried to get Andros out of the way." Karone took a deep breath and let go of him, suddenly mindful of his injuries. Relief at him finally being awake had made her forget for a moment. Karone wiped the tears from her eyes and face and a calming breathe. She held his hand and spoke softly.   
"Well, when I woke up it was to find that Andros had minor injuries, as did I. Merrick is waking more and more often, he's almost healed. Cam and Billy were only knocked out by Zaron's treachery and were taking care of the rest of us. The ship took some damage, but Billy and Cam have repaired most of it, we're currently on course for Phaedos." Zhane looked at her, hearing what she wasn't saying.   
"What aren't you telling me Karone? And why isn't Andros here?" Zhane gave her a tiny smile, his tone light and teasing. "He's normally by my side when I've managed to hurt myself." Karone took a deep breath and then holding his hand even tighter and continued with her tale.   
"Ashley didn't make it Zhane. DECA and Cam both think she was possibly allergic to something in the sedative he gave Cam and Billy. As far as they can tell, she just went to sleep and her heart stopped because of something that was possibly in the drug. They aren't sure and without an autopsy they will never be sure. The only thing that's been a comfort for Andros was that it was peaceful and she wasn't in pain. Andros isn't taking it to well." Tears began to flow down Karone's face again. "I've had to sedate him today. He's spent the last couple of days in the room where her body is, sitting there, holding her hand, just appearing like all life has gone from him Zhane." Tears formed in Zhane's eyes as her words spilled out and they ran down his cheek and hit the pillow. After a long moment he was able to speak, his voice catching.   
"No wonder Andros isn't here. That would explain why I think I felt an echo of pain a few days ago. Must have been when they told Andros. Karone, he's bad?" Karone nodded, unable to speak and she stroked his hair lightly with her hand, while the other was still holding his.   
"Yes. I honestly don't think I've ever seen him this lifeless, this alone." Zhane swallowed hard but let his tears continue to fall. He had great love and respect for Ashley and would miss her dearly.   
"I have, once before. As soon as I can, I have to go to him." Karone didn't say anything, she knew how close her brother and her lover where. And she knew what Zhane was referring to as well. She nodded and looked at the readings, blinking away the tears.   
"Well, a few more hours sleep and you should be able to go up and about. You'll be sore for a few days." Zhane nodded, closing his eyes.   
"Okay, thanks Karone. I think I'll get some sleep, and then I'll deal with Andros." Karone leaned over and gently kissed his cheek, putting his hand down and moving to the door.   
"Karone," Karone turned to see Zhane watching her, a tiny smile curving at the corner of his mouth. "I'm glad your okay. And don't worry about Andros, I'll take care of him as soon as I'm out of here." Karone gave him a grateful smile and then left him to his rest.

* * *

The room was dark and had an air of sorrow about it. The air was musty and felt dank against his bare arms. The whole place really reeked of sorrow. Zhane took a hesitant step inside Andros's room, his bare feet making no sound on the floor. The lights were off so all he had to go by was the light streaming in from outside the room. But that was enough for him to see the figure on the bed. Andros was curled up in a little ball in the corner of the bed, against the wall. He was dishevelled and tired looking. His eyes had dark circles under them and he was still in the same dirty and explosion damaged clothes that he had been wearing when this had all happened. Zhane pushed back his own sorrow and grief, knowing that for them to function as a team and to get ready for the onslaught they knew was coming, Andros had to pull himself together and come back to them. And Zhane knew that it was up to him to bring him back to the land of the living. As much as Andros wouldn't want to come, he didn't have much of a choice. They'd be arriving at Phaedos in a few hours, and from what little information DECA had shared with him that Cam and Billy had found, the planet would be attacked soon by an over whelming force. They need to regroup, repair the Mega ship and plan a defence. Sighing softly Zhane sat down on Andros's bed and looked at his friend.   
"DECA, soft lights please." The room lit up gently and Zhane was even more stunned by his friend's appearance. He reached out and gently put his hand on Andros's arm. "Andros." There was no reaction, and he wasn't surprised, he wasn't really expecting any. So he tried again. "Andros. Come on, speak to me."   
_Go away Zhane._ Zhane gave a tiny little sigh of relief; at least Andros was willing to tell him to go away. That was a start.   
_No. I'm afraid I can't do that Andros. I'm not going to let you loose yourself in your grief again like you did before. I won't let you do that. I won't let you be that selfish. _Zhane knew his words were harsh and hard, but he didn't have a lot of options. And sometimes, the best way to get through to Andros was to challenge him. Andros's head came up slightly and he turned his eyes to stare at his friend. It cut Zhane to the core to see the pain and how much the life seemed to be gone from his friend, but Zhane was resolute. Andros had to snap out of this funk, he had to be able to plan, to function, to start living again. They needed him too badly for him to lie on the bed like this, killing himself with neglect.   
_She was my wife Zhane. She was my entire being, my soul. I'm entitled to my grief don't you think._ Zhane knew Andros's words were true, but he had to be the strong one this time. For the both of them.   
_Yes you are. We all are. We all loved her Andros. Maybe not the same way you did, but we all loved her just the same. But Andros, you have to share your grief, you have to let me in, let me share some of your pain. Let me help you._ Karone had been trying for three days to get through to Andros with no luck. Now it was Zhane's turn, and Zhane knew what buttons to press to help his friend. _Andros, you've gone and died inside again, and I swore that I'd never let that happen to you again. I'm sorry she's dead Andros, more than you know. But you have to let me in! Let me help you!_ Zhane mentally pushed at the barriers his friend had placed around his mind, trying to get Andros to let him in, let him help him. But Andros was resisting unexpectedly.   
_I want to die Zhane. I want to be with her. I wanted to grow old with her, have children with her, live my life with her. She was my life._ Zhane shifted over and reaching out, wincing slightly at the pull on the wounds on his back, but he ignored them as he gathered Andros's limp form in his arms and pulled him close, holding him tight.   
_Oh I know Andros, believe me I know. I was looking forward to being the crazy uncle that you told your kids to take no notice off. And I know for a fact Karone was looking forward to being a doting Aunt. But Andros that's all gone now and nothing we can say or do will ever change that. All we can do is carry on. And we need you to carry on._ Zhane held Andros close, letting his words sink in a moment before continuing. _Andros, you're my brother in every way that counts bar one. You're my best friend and sometimes you're all that keeps me going. So please Andros, let me help you with this. Let me share your burden and help you carry this weight on your soul._ Andros didn't want to hear Zhane's words, but he did. The proximity of his friend, the honesty of his words, the truth he could feel radiating from Zhane as well as worry and concern for him, finally broke through the barriers he had so carefully put up and he began to sob softly in Zhane's arms. The barriers around his mind also broke down and Zhane could now feel the full impact of his pain and loss as well. And that's where the two friends stayed for a long time, sharing their grief and their tears.

* * *

The Mega ship settled into orbit over Phaedos. Billy and Cam had woken up feeling a lot better and were watching as Karone gently bought the ship in. Karone turned to Billy and gave him a tired, gentle smile.   
"Can you go down and see Dulcea, and see if there's somewhere we can set down to do the outer hull repairs?" Billy smiled.   
"Sure thing. Won't be too long." He raised his wrist and was gone in a flash of blue. Cam sighed softly and managed a small smile for Karone.   
"Once things are all up and running again, I'm going to get you to show me how to fly this thing." Karone gave him a grin.   
"It'll be my pleasure." Just then she turned her expression hopeful. Moment's later Zhane came walking into the bridge, looking tired and worn, but he wore a small smile.   
"Zhane. How is he?" Zhane stood next to her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.   
"He'll be okay now Karone. He's sleeping naturally and when he wakes he should be able to get back to work." Karone sighed and held him tight. Zhane looked across her head and smiled at Cam. "Thanks for all your hard work fixing things. Normally I'd be right in they're with you giving you a hand, but, well." Cam nodded and smiled slightly.   
"It's fine Zhane. I'm just glad to see you up and about." Zhane nodded and opened his mouth to say something when there was a flash of light and Billy teleported back in.   
"Zhane! Nice to see you up and about." Zhane grinned at him.   
"Thanks." Billy grinned back.   
"Dulcea said we can land the Mega ship on the southern edge of the desert. It's a good spot, near her and the temple and also near fresh water and some materials we might need." Karone let Zhane go and moved to the controls.   
"Okay great. I'll set her down and.." what ever she was going to say was stopped by the wicked grin on Zhane's face as he gently put his hand over hers on the controls.   
"Ah Karone. I've seen you land the Mega ship before. I'll do it." Karone grinned at him, pleased by the familiar teasing and the loving tone in his voice.   
"Hey, I only knocked over that one thing."   
"And squashed Kinwon's favourite tree, his hover car and his grand-daughters hover bike. I'll land the ship." Karone pouted while Cam and Billy both laughed. She joined in with their laughter as she moved away from the controls as Zhane took over to land the ship. 

The hatch lowered slowly and the airlock door opened. Immediately the fresh, warm air of Phaedos entered the Mega ship and the two rangers at the door felt immensely better. Zhane and Billy were at the door while Cam and Karone were helping Merrick. He had woken while they were landing and demanded to be allowed up. As he was almost healed and was feeling a lot better, they were currently helping him to go outside. Zhane moved along the ramp and saw Dulcea waiting for them, Billy close behind him. He walked over to her and bowed in greeting.   
"Zhane, it is good to see you again."   
"Dulcea, thank you for letting us land. We appreciate it greatly." Dulcea nodded and looked over her shoulder at the others descending the ramp.   
"Billy has quickly informed me what has happened. I share Andros's sorrow, all your sorrow. You will have to tell me everything that has happened and we will have a lot of work to do." Zhane nodded and gave a small sigh.   
"It's not going to be easy Dulcea. We've been hurt badly, emotionally and physically." Dulcea gave him a wise smile.   
"That is why you have come here Zhane. To heal. To restore yourselves. As Billy can tell you, for Ninjetti, anything is possible. While you are here you can rest, restore your souls, heal your wounds and plan your next move."   
"Thank you." Just then Merrick came walking down the ramp, very slowly, with Karone and Cam standing either side of him. Dulcea gestured to him to join them and he moved over slowly, standing next to Zhane.   
"You are injured. Come with me. I will take you both to the healing springs. An hour spent soaking in their waters will heal all your injuries." Dulcea studied them a moment. "And bring Andros as well. His spirit will be helped in this healing." Zhane thought a moment, he had heard something about how Phaedos was renowned for all sorts of things to do with the power, and this was obviously one of them. He nodded and turned, walking back into the ship. It was time Andros got up anyway. They waited in silence a few moments and then the two friends came out slowly. Andros looked terrible, but at least Zhane had bullied him earlier to having a shower and putting a clean uniform on. Andros blinked against the harsh bright light of Phaedos but kept pace with Zhane. He stopped in front of Dulcea, seeming to take an interest in where he was finally. He managed a small bow to greet her and Dulcea bowed back. She reached out with a gentle hand and brushed it against his heart.   
"Andros, you have taken a great hurt. I cannot promise to heal your soul but I can try to give your spirit some relief. Come with me." Dulcea turned and began to walk away. Merrick fell into step behind her and Andros glanced at Zhane. Zhane gave him a small push and he stumbled along, falling in behind Merrick. Zhane glanced at Karone and leaning over, gave her a quick kiss and then followed the others. They watched them go and then Karone sighed.   
"Come on guys, we might as well get stuck into the repairs while we wait for them to return." Cam and Billy nodded, following her back inside. 

Steam came off the water of the heated pool. Dulcea gestured to it and smiled gently at the three injured rangers. She studied them intently, her eyes and spirit seeing their physical and emotional wounds.   
"Below are the healing springs of the Neola jungle. They heal all physical injuries and will help with your spirits as well. But stay in the water no longer than an hour. Once you have left the water, some and seek me out Andros. You and I have a lot to discuss and some hard decisions to make." Andros nodded in an abstracted kind of way and Zhane led the three of them down to the springs. They reached the bottom and Zhane began to strip. Moment's later Andros followed him. Kerovan's were extremely casual about nudity and the two of them had bathed this way before. Merrick watched them a moment and then shrugged, beginning to undress as well. He wasn't fussed either, as many a time he and his friends, the ancient warriors, would go swimming in the rivers around their home. Stepping gingerly, Merrick accepted Zhane's help to walk over the slippery rocks and slip into the warm water. Andros followed them and the three rangers sat down, the warm water seeping into their weary bodies. Zhane gave a soft sigh and then threw a grin at the other two.   
"Just think, here we are, relaxing in this warm beautiful water, and the others are probably back at the ship working hard fixing things." Andros gave a soft snort and threw his friend a look, finally showing the first signs of life since this whole disaster happened five days ago.   
"That'd be right. Thinking of yourself again." Zhane grinned wickedly at his friend.   
"Naturally." Andros just shook his head again and looked at Merrick, an expression of long standing suffering on his face.   
"And he's supposed to be looking out for my sister. And here he is relaxing while she's working." Zhane gave a snort and splashed Andros.   
"Hey, I look after Karone plenty." Andros raised an eyebrow and turned slightly, looking at Zhane.   
"By rights I should be quizzing you again about your intentions with my sister." And with that, he splashed Zhane back. Pretty soon, the two of them were splashing each other, getting thoroughly soaked and enjoying themselves like two schoolboys instead of the adults they were. Merrick just smiled gently and indulgently. He admitted he was feeling a lot better physically, thanks to the healing properties of the water and he relaxed completely, watching the two friends play. He somehow knew that Zhane had baited Andros deliberately, to try and get him to relax and begin the healing from the loss of Ashley, and he admitted that it seemed to be working. He shook his head and then suddenly he was doused with water.   
"Hey!" He shook his head, pushing his hair out of his eyes and found two pairs of identically innocent expression staring at him. He frowned and then couldn't help but grin slightly. "Right, all gloves are off." And with that he splashed them both back and then the three of them were soon having fun splashing around in a massive water fight.

* * *

Dusk had fallen and they had moved a few little things from the Mega ship out to the temple centre circle - things like chairs with cushions and a table was off to one side with the remains of their dinner on it. The six remaining rangers were gathered around the fire. Karone was seated in the middle of Andros and Zhane. Zhane had his arm around her shoulder and she was leaning against him, yet her hand was holding her brothers and he was leaning against her. Merrick was sitting next to Andros, with Cam and then Billy next to him. Dulcea studied them a moment before speaking. Earlier, after the three rangers had left the healing springs, she had spoken with Andros. It had been hard for the red ranger but afterwards he had felt better. First thing tomorrow morning they would be burying Ashley's body near the temple, in a secluded grove. Unknown to the other rangers, it was the same place they had buried Zhane's body that they had removed from the Mega ship's cyro chamber the first time they had come back to Phaedos. Andros had agreed to the simple ceremony, knowing that it was for the best. It had been a hard discussion, but one that helped with his healing process. He then went on to tell her all about Zaron's deception of them all and his betrayal. That hadn't been easy for the Master Warrior to hear, as he had fooled her as well. She suspected it was only the fact that Phaedos was the home of the Great Power had stopped it being attacked like all the other planets of light. Sighing, she knew what had to be done, she was just reluctant to take such a drastic step. Knowing now as she did that the Prophecy was possibly a fake and had been corrupted, the only thing they could really do would be to go on the offensive, something that Power Rangers didn't do. Dulcea looked up and found that Andros had been watching her, his eyes still full of sorrow, but clear and determined. He seemed to know what she had been thinking and he gave a small nod. Taking a deep breath, Dulcea began to speak.   
"Rangers, what has happened is a tragedy no doubt. Ashley will be missed by all of us. But we must ensure her sacrifice was not in vein. That her memory will be honoured by your actions and the decisions you make now." They all nodded and Andros gave a soft sigh. Karone squeezed his hand, feeling the sorrow coming off him in waves, but also determination. He would continue to grieve no doubt, but he was now ready to face the universe again, and put things to right. Andros looked at Dulcea, resolve on his face.   
"We need to strike back. We need to stop this menace at the source." The others looked at him and Billy leaned forward slightly.   
"Andros, one of the prime rules of being a ranger is never escalate a battle. You're proposing taking the fight to them?"   
"Yes, I am. We take it to their planet. We destroy the menace at the source, it's the only way that makes sense." Silence reigned a moment and then was broken by a soft sigh from Cam. He looked up at managed a tiny smile.   
"If it's the only way. What do we do?" Andros looked over to Dulcea and she nodded. Andros looked around at them all, his expression hard.   
"We bring forward some re-enforcement's. We're going to bring forward some more Rangers." 

Tbc… _The rangers have a funeral for Ashley and then bring forward some re-enforcement's with some unforseen consequences._


	14. Moving On

_Disclaimer: See chapter one. Here we go, major angst warning ahead. Get the tissue's ready guys. Only a few chapters left before the end, so hope you're all enjoying it. Thanks once again for the fantastic reviews, I do appreciate them all. Angel Mouse, November 2004._

**Legends of the Past - Moving on   
By Angel Mouse**

It was such a beautiful, serene looking morning. The air was still and quiet, even the animals were silent. Streaks of yellow and pink mingled with blue and grey as the sun rose over the jungle, bathing the figures standing in a field in it's warm glow and the promise of a new, better day. If you looked closer you could see the six figures standing around a newly dug hole in the ground. The dirt had been filled over and they were standing around, each of them holding a flower in their hand. Standing slightly apart from them all was a striking woman, glad in a flowing green robe and holding a staff. She was one of them, yet she wasn't. This ceremony was for their benefit; it was their grief that was pervading the area, their sorrow and pain that she was a part of, yet not. So Dulcea, Master Warrior of Phaedos, guardian of the Great Power, stood apart from the rangers and watched in silence as the rangers farewelled Ashley Hammond, Yellow Astro Ranger and wife of Andros of KO35, Red Astro Ranger. 

Each of them had said a few words about Ashley. Some, very few as they only knew her a short time and others, more than a few as they knew her a long time. Finally, it was Andros's turn to speak. He was standing next to Karone, her hand in his. On the other side was his best friend, Zhane. All three of them wore sober and sad expressions, Andros more than most. Finally, after a long pause, he began to speak softly. "The first time I saw Ashley they had come aboard the Mega ship. At the time I thought they were spies, but I soon found out different. I watched her and the other former Turbo ranger's battle quadtrons without any powers and I was amazed at the courage they saw. Something I didn't realise they had. She was surprised when I de-morphed and she saw I was human, the look of surprise on her face was priceless." This brought smiles from the rangers around him and after a moment he continued. "It didn't take too much for Alpha and DECA to convince me that I needed some help and I gave them the Astro powers." Andros swallowed and then continued again. "Slowly, she began to worm her way into my life. She showed me how to have fun after being alone for so long." Andros couldn't help but glance at Zhane, who smiled warmly and nodded in support at him. Andros nodded back and took up his narrative. "After a while, she began not only to make me live my life again, she gained a place in my heart. Once we defeated Dark Spectre, I found myself unable to leave her side. I had fought long and hard to regain my home and family, yet I found that she had become my home." Andros swallowed and Karone squeezed his hand in encouragement. Taking a deep breath he continued. "The day we got married on Earth and then repeated it with a joining ceremony on KO35 were the happiest days of my life. Our life together may have only been short, but it was full of love and life. I will miss her and she'll never be replaced in my heart. I love you Ashley and I always will." Andros blinked back tears and stepped forward, laying a single white lily on her grave. He stepped back and each of the others did the same. As one, they turned to leave, walking away. Andros stayed behind a moment and Karone was going to stay with him but a shake of Zhane's head and she nodded, knowing that for the moment, a best friend was needed more than a sister was. Zhane moved to Andros's side and put his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.   
"I miss her Zhane. I really miss her. I need her by my side now more than ever."   
"I know Andros. But you have me here to help you through this again. And this time you have Karone as well." Andros took a deep breath, wiping his eyes and turning and looking at his friend.   
"I don't know how I'd be making it through without you right now." Zhane managed a more familiar grin for his friend.   
"Hey, I'm the indispensable one, remember?" Andros gave a tiny snort of laughter and then embraced his friend.   
"Thank you Zhane. For being here."   
"I'll always be here Andros. Always and forever." The two friends stood there, embracing as the sun rose higher in the sky and the birds began to sing the days praise's.

* * *

After lunch that day they gathered in the temple grounds to discuss their plans. Dulcea looked around at them all and then spoke softly.   
"Andros has said that he wants to bring more rangers from the past forward. So we are gathered here to decide who should be brought forward." They all looked at each other and Andros spoke.   
"You're all part of good teams, or have had contact with other teams. Please, feel free to tell me who you think would be an asset. We need rangers that are strong, willing to take orders and who you think could handle this." They all thought a few moments and then Cam cleared his throat.   
"Well, when Dulcea opened the portal, the Thunder brothers were with me at the time."   
"Thunder brothers?" Cam grinned at Billy's confused look.   
"Thunder Ninja Rangers. Blake and Hunter Bradley. Bane of my existence sometimes. I think I told you about those two, how much damage they can do?" Billy nodded, grinning back.   
"Oh yeah, those guys."   
"Well, they are great fighters, also really strong rangers. I'd suggest just bringing Hunter but they won't be parted. What can I say, they're brothers." Andros nodded.   
"Good, so that's two more. Any others?" Merrick cleared his throat softly.   
"We recently fought with the Time Force Rangers. I'd suggest Eric Myers, the Quantum ranger. He was powerful but a lot like me, he's not too much of a team player." Andros grinned suddenly.   
"I've meet Eric, I know what you mean. In a few months your time Merrick I'll be meeting Cole and nine other red rangers for a mission, but you didn't hear that from me. I think we'll get Tommy from the Zeo period as well, he's an excellent ranger. Any others?" Billy had looked up at the mention of the Zeo crystal but didn't say anything for a moment.   
"Um, how about Adam, a fellow Ninjetti. He was walking with me through the park when Dulcea called." Andros thought a moment and then remembered whom he was talking about.   
"Yes, Adam will defiantly be an asset." Karone looked over and smiled gently at Andros.   
"And what about Mike and Leo Corbett from the Galaxy Rangers."   
"Good idea Karone. So that's seven more rangers. That'll make a total of eleven of us." Karone punched Andros lightly on the arm.   
"Hang on a minute; I am not being the only female ranger here. We need at least other one or two female rangers." They all looked at her and then at each other, blush's abounding. As one, the assembled male rangers realised that they had done the age-old over protective male thing. Andros managed a tiny smile for his sister.   
"Alright. We'll get you another female ranger. Any suggestions?" They all thought a moment and then Karone snapped her fingers.   
"Maya was telling me about when they went back to earth and met the Lightspeed rangers. There was one of them who are now a qualified doctor. With all the scrapes and bangs you guys get your selves in, we'll need her. Her name is Dana Mitchell, she's a pink ranger." Andros nodded.   
"Good choice. Any others?" They thought a moment and then Billy smiled.   
"Kim, another Ninjetti. Pink Crane Ninjetti to be exact. She's an excellent fighter. She may be small but she's a spitfire." Merrick spoke up again.   
"And then there's Taylor. Soaring Eagle Wild force yellow ranger. She's an army almost by herself sometimes." Andros grinned suddenly, looking slyly at Karone.   
"Two more Pink rangers and a yellow Ranger for you Karone that be enough?" Karone gave him an almost beatific smile.   
"I think that'll be more than plenty." They all laughed at that and settled down. In just a few minutes short discussion, they had decided to increase their forces to sixteen rangers. "I think that would be enough for us to handle anything." Zhane did some quick math on his fingers and grinned.   
"Two teams of five and one team of six, I think that'll be enough for us to handle anything." They grinned and Andros looked over at Dulcea.   
"Dulcea, how soon before we can bring them forward?" Dulcea frowned and thought hard a few moments.   
"Some will be easy, some will be hard. But over a period of two days I should be able to accomplish it. Afterwards though I will have to rest for a period of time. The power will be somewhat weaker after the strain of bringing so many rangers forward, so your continued presence here will be required until I am at my full strength again." Andros nodded.   
"I don't think that will be a problem Dulcea."   
"Good, then we will begin in the morning. I will retire now to prepare." Dulcea stood, bowing to the rangers and left them alone. Andros watched her go his expression sombre.   
"Okay then. Let's get the repairs to the Mega ship completed and get some rooms ready. We've got guests coming." The rangers all rose and began to move where the Mega ship was sitting, on the plain below the temple. It gleamed in the midday sun, but you could clearly see where she had been in battle.

* * *

The sun hadn't even risen yet when the rangers had assembled again to gather the other newer rangers. Dulcea had decided to get what rangers she could first, namely the ones that were already by existing portals. So, the Bradley brothers and Adam would be first, and then go from there. Dulcea stood before flame, chanting the words to open the portal. The rangers were ready and waiting. Now, it was all up to her. 

_Blue Bay Harbour_

Hunter had been pacing back and forth for a few minutes now, Blake watching him with a grin on his face.   
"Come on Hunter, relax. You heard that woman; Cam would only be gone about five minutes. It's only been a couple." Hunter threw his brother a look.   
"Yeah I know. But I don't like to think of Cam there by himself you know. With people he doesn't know." Blake just snorted.   
"Hunter, Cam's a ranger too. He can take care of himself you know. He has before we came on the scene and he's been taking care of himself since we came on the scene. You should give him some credit you know." Hunter sighed and stopped pacing.   
"I know, I know. Cam's all grown up. Hell, he's even older than I am. But I still can't help but think of him as Cam, stuck back in Ninja Ops and doing what ever it is he does." Blake reached out and put a hand on Hunter's shoulder.   
"I know, I have the same trouble. But I've learnt to not to underestimate Cam." Hunter opened his mouth to speak but whatever he was interrupted by the arrival of another portal. The two of them had leaped back, arms raised at the ready and then they heard Cam's voice.   
"Hunter, Blake. Are you guys still there?"   
"We're here. What's wrong Cam? Are you coming back?" There was a short laugh.   
"No, not yet. In fact, I need you guys here. Jump through the portal. You'll meet some new friends of mine and boy, have I got some things to tell you about." The two brothers looked at each other; Blake knew that he'd follow Hunter's lead. Hunter didn't even have to think about it. If Cam were in trouble, then they'd go to Cam.   
"Alright. But when we get there, we're going to have a long talk about this." Hunter reached over for Blake's hand and clasping his brother's hand in his, the two of them leapt through the portal. 

_Phaedos_

The two figures in the black leather ninja uniforms came through, landing in a roll and coming to a stop near Cam. Cam helped the pair of them up and grinned in welcome at them. He was happier than he was prepared to admit to see these guys.   
"Welcome to Phaedos. There's a lot to tell you, but we'll wait till the others get here." Blake clapped Cam on the back and Hunter gave him a quick hug.   
"Good to see you again Cam. We'll wait." Cam led them over to one side and waited. The portal was still active and they turned to watch and wait for the next rangers to appear. Billy stepped forward in preparation to talk to Adam. 

_Angel Grove_

Adam had been sitting on the grass, waiting for Billy to return when Kim and Aisha had happened along. He had quickly informed them of what had happened and the two female rangers had decided to wait with him. They were softly talking about the upcoming spring dance when the portal suddenly opened behind them. They leapt to their feet, spinning, ready for anything.   
"Adam, are you there?"   
"Here Billy. Kim and Aisha are with me as well."   
"That's great. Can you and Kim come through?" Aisha raised an eyebrow.   
"No way are you two going without me. Let's go." The two friends grinned and then taking each other's hand jumped through the portal. 

_Phaedos_

The three figures came flying through, crashing to the group in a jumbled heap. Billy, Cam and Andros went to help the three of them to their feet. As they had come through the portal they had automatically changed into their Ninjetti uniforms; the bright warm colours were a welcome sight to see. Cam helped Aisha to her feet while Billy helped Adam. Andros came over as well to Kim and as he helped her to her feet, she looked into his eyes and could see some sort of deep hurt in there. Her instincts were to immediately reach out and give this guy a hug, but she didn't even know who he was. She immediately looked to Billy and he smiled warmly at them all.   
"Thanks for coming guys; we'll explain everything in one hit. Come over here and wait with me. We have quite a few new friends coming through." The three of them followed him to one side, standing near the Thunder Rangers and Cam. Then they turned their attention back to the portal. 

_Angel Grove, one year later_

Tommy had just finished packing away his ski gear after returning from the snow trip Kat and Billy had taken him on. The hurt from his break up with Kim was still so fresh in his soul; he'd knew it would be a while before he would be other it. Suddenly, a swirling grey looking thing appeared in front of him. From past experiences he knew it was a portal of some kind.   
"Tommy, Red Zeo Ranger. This is Dulcea; we need your assistance in the distant future. Please, come through the portal urgently." Tommy didn't even hesitate. Even though it was over a year ago since their journey to Phaedos, he still remembered the Master Warrior.   
"Okay Dulcea." Tommy took a deep breath and taking a running leap, leapt through the portal. 

_Phaedos_

Tommy landed at the feet of someone in a grey uniform and gratefully took the hand held out to him.   
"Welcome Tommy. I'm Andros, our leader for this mission. We'll fill you in later; the others are waiting over there." Tommy shook Andros's hand and nodded.   
"Okay. Thanks." Tommy turned and saw Billy, Aisha and Kim waiting for him. He had taken a few steps and then stopped, gasping. Kim was dressed in her ninjetti uniform, as was the others. She clapped her hands in joy and raced over to him, throwing her arms around him, not noticing the hesitancy in his reaction to her.   
"Tommy, this is so great! I'm so glad you're here." Tommy barely managed to swallow his reaction to her presence, barely managing to put his arms around her. Then he remembered what Dulcea said, this was the future. Obviously, Kim, Aisha and Billy were from his past. A past where Kim and he were still a couple. Fresh wounds were opened on his heart and he was barely able to restrain himself from blurting out a few pointed questions. He went over to his friends and noticed that Billy gave him a strange look. He knew that look from old and knew that his friend would speak to him later. Tommy gave a quick shake of the head and Billy nodded, knowing that they'd talk later. Right now, he was struggling to control his emotions. Things weren't going to be easy. 

Dulcea suddenly gave a groan and took a couple of steps. Andros noticed this.   
"Dulcea?" Suddenly, the portal closed and Dulcea collapsed to her knees. "Duclea!" They rushed over to her side and Andros knelt down next to her, his expression worried.   
"Too many Rangers at once. Too much power being channel at one time. I need to rest." Dulcea was pale, sweating and breathing hard. Andros nodded at Zhane who was on her other side and the two of them helped her to her feet.   
"We'll take you to your cave Dulcea, make sure your comfortable and get some rest." They helped her towards the back of the temple and the other rangers watched them go. Tommy stepped forward, confusion on his face.   
"Okay, someone want to explain what's going on?" Cam shook his head.   
"We'll wait until Andros and Zhane return; they're the ones in charge of this whole mission." Tommy frowned and looked ready to protest until Billy put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.   
"He's right Tommy. Andros is charge of this mission. So, we wait." Tommy chaffed at the delay but he was content to wait, for the moment. But he had many unanswered questions. Like why the hell were they here? And how was he supposed to get along with a Kimberly that thought they were still together? And how was he supposed to deal with the pain in his heart from that letter she wrote. With a sigh, Tommy stood next to Billy and waited. But he was only going to wait for so long. 

Tbc.. 

_In our next chapter the new Rangers find out what's going on and plan the final attack against the enemy._


End file.
